


Coming Home

by H50sm



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 58,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H50sm/pseuds/H50sm
Summary: Steve has returned from active duty, is he the same person? Will Danny and Steve be okay together? Will Steve's past come back to haunt them? Find out what happens. If you like this one, I may add other chapters here and there, let me know what you think!





	1. Surprise

Danny Williams had been their leader of the 5-0 task force for two years. After the Valentine’s Day double date that Steve and Danny had with their girlfriends, Steve had gotten very hurt in one of their cases. He had to do physical therapy for several months and in the end he ended up having to leave and go on a special mission for the Navy being a seal they all knew that there was a chance that Steve would not come back. Danny and Steve had shared a deep connection. So deep, in fact they had promised to wait for Steve to return,to discuss what exactly everything meant to them. But months went on and Steve didn’t come back. Once in a while the team would get a letter from Steve, usually with no return address. But Steve always kept in contact with Danny. Sending at least one letter a month to him and one to each of the kids. But it had been four months since they had gotten anything in the mail. But on that December morning, Steve had pulled up in front of the Palace. He stepped out of the cab, paid the driver and made his way towards the steps. Noticing the beefed up security. He frowned and pulled his wallet out of his back pocket. He flashed his ID to the young woman at the main entrance. Her eyes grew large and let him pass. 

“Excuse me, please don’t alert them I’m coming up.” He smiled and spoke Softly. She nodded and smiled. 

He slowly made his way up the steps to the marble steps to the 5-0 office. He pulled down his gray cardigan sweater sleeves. Pulled down his dark blue shirt and looked down at his black jeans. His black shoes. He smiled. He felt good today. His back was cooperating. He smiled and kept the paper bag close to him. He walked in the doors and noticed that everything looked the same. He realized that the smart table and screens had been updated. He saw his office still intact. He sighed and rubbed his hand over the thick beard that had gown. He had trimmed it before coming home. He heard to his left door open, it was Chin’s office when he left but noticed Kono walk out of it. He looked up as she walked out of the room, papers in hard. Heading to Danny’s office. He closed his eyes. Danny. He kissed him, only once just as he was leaving for his mission. It was brief, it wasn’t hardly anything to write home about but Steve would never admit how many times that kiss kept him alive. She didn’t see him. But he saw the bump on her belly. She was pregnant. He smiled. And then Chin walked out of his office right to the smart table, bringing up an email. As Chin typed away, and pushed sent he lingered just as Lou stepped up. And Lori. Steve smiled. His phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and realized Chin had emailed him. 

I swallowed and took several steps forward. Kono left Danny’s office and looked right at me. Dropping her papers, her land flew to her mouth. Tears filling her eyes. “Oh my God!” She cried out. Rushing towards me, her hands out stretched. Reaching for me. The rest of the team followed her with their eyes, hands on their weapons. She jumped into my arms. Wrapping her body around mine. “Your home!”

I smiled into her neck. “Got back a few hours ago.”

“Brah! Where the fuck have you been?“ Chin exclaimed walking towards me.

I released Kono just as Lou brought me into a huge bear hug. I winced in pain. “McGarrett, good to see you! Did I hurt you?”

I let out the breath I had been holding. “Sorry. I had a long, long mission.” I ignored Lou’s question.  I looked up at Lori. “Good to see you.” I nodded my head Towards her direction and hugged her. 

“I’m okay, good to see you back.” Lori said

I nodded. 

“He is coming up from the rendition room.” Kono blurted out. “HPD, is transferring the perp to jail.”

I smiled. “Congratulations.”

She smiled. “Thank you. It’s a boy.”

“You seem different.” Kono observed. 

“Down time will do that to a person. Soul searching in Nepal. I’ve become adopted a lot of the Buddhist lifestyles. I had to be there for the doctors so I ended up just learning about all of their beliefs.”

“What the fuck happened to you over there?” Lou questioned, folding his arms across his chest. 

I smiled and looked down at the bag I had dropped. I knew I had to pick it up. I closed my eyes and slowly bent my body wincing in pain , grasping at the handles. I took a deep breath and released it as I stood. “I should talk with Danny first.”

Everyone nodded. “What in the fuck are you guys doing? Let’s get the paperwork done so we can head out, I don’t have the kids this weekend but fuck a duck I gotta get out of this damned office before I age anymore!”

Ah. Danny. My loud mouthed, short Jersey boy. The team split, giving me a clear view of Danny. He turned around and locked eyes with me. His eyes were the same blue that I remembered. His mouth dropped, nose flaring. Tears already spilling from his eyes. I smiled and shoved the bag into Chin’s chest. I needed to get to Danny. I wanted to touch him again. I needed to kiss him again. It had been to long. I reached Danny within a matter of strides. I pushed him against the wall, my body leaning into his. I smiled. “Steve… “His voice was already wrecked. I cupped his cheeks with my hands. My shaking hands. 

“Shhh.” I lowered my lips to his and gently kissed him. Sweeping my tongue along his lips asking for farther access. He moaned and tilted his head giving me better access. He moaned again into my mouth as I sucked on his tongue. His hands pushed up against my chest, forcing my back to straighten out. For that I was great full. My back was starting to burn. I needed to stretch out. My hands cupping his face. We pulled back and I realized I was crying. “I missed you, I love you. And I’m not leaving again.”

Danny nodded. “How can you be sure?” 

I swallowed roughly. “Medically discharged. Full honors. Full benefits. I’m getting my decommission next Saturday. I want you and the kids there, as my family.”

Danny cried and nodded his head. “Course. How are you hurt? And when are you coming back to work?”  
I smiled. “I’ll tell you at home Danny. C’mon….. Can the boss take the day off?” I turn and ask the team.   
Everyone nodded I smiled. 

 

Once home I walked into the house, it felt the same. But at the same time, it was different. I walked towards the French doors and opened them, walking out on the lanai. I felt Danny watching me. I felt his eyes on me, watching my every move. I smiled when I saw the beautiful landscape spread out before me through out the back yard. I turned and looked at Danny leaning against the door jam. We had been through so much, more than I’d like to admit. A lot was probably my fault. Some was just pure bull shit. “I need to lay down, but I want you to come with me. I want to talk to you. Please, come with me.” I reached for him. Danny nodded and smiled. I walked towards him and took his hands into mine. Our fingers intertwining. We walked towards the stairs and eyed the bag I had dropped off earlier. I needed my medication, but I honestly couldn’t pick the bag up. It was heavy and it would kill me. I stopped and looked down at Danny. 

“You okay big guy?” He questioned me, eyeing me cautiously.  
   
I nodded and took a deep breath. “Can you pick up the bag please? I’m sorry, it’s heavy.”

Danny nodded and picked up the bag up with ease. His eyes were full of concern. But he turned and went up the stairs, I followed him up the stairs and into my bedroom. He placed the bag down on the bed and I rummaged through it. Getting the medication from a black bag. I glanced at Danny as I pulled a medium size bag out. I opened it and reviled several bottles of pills and several boxes of medication that contained patches for pain. Danny looked up at me and swallowed hard. “Steve, do you take all of these?” 

I nod. “Several I don’t use often. Only when I’ve over done my body. And all of this I’m mostly weaned off of. I have to take it in to HPD to have it discarded properly.”

Danny nodded as I took some of the pills in my hand and walked into the bathroom to swallow down a blue pill and two white pills. I turned and looked over at Danny. His fingers gripped a pair of my fatigues. “What happened over there?”

I walked back and laid on the bed. Danny pulling my duffel off the bed and taking its place. “So what happened?” His face was screwed up and I could tell he was holding back on the ranting. 

I smiled. “I missed you so much Danno.”

He smiled and reached out, lacing our fingers together. “So did I. The letters were nice and the quick phone calls were great but I missed you so much. And the kids…. They missed you too.”

“I’ve called Rachel, she’s dropping the kids off tomorrow.”

Danny’s eyes grew large and smiled. “Man Steve, she must feel bad.”

I laughed and smiled. “She said Charlie has been taking my letters all over with him, where ever he goes. We only have them till two but least we have them for a while. I’d like to get back into the salt water.”

Danny nodded. 

I knew he was waiting for more information. “What I’m about to tell you can not ever leave this room.” Danny nodded and waited for me to continue. “I was in a convoy headed back to base, we had to walk because we were in enemy territory.”

“Naturally.”

I rolled my eyes. “We were bombarded by members of ISIS. We held our own but as we were retreating waiting for the bombers, I was shot and then I was forced back from the hit. I fell down on a IED and it was mostly a dud but the little damage it did do hurt my back badly. I was wearing my gear but the force of bullet wound and the IED I ended up breaking my back. My team had to drag me back to base. And from there they loaded me in a transport, I was heavily sedated. I was sent to Nepal, because one of the nations top surgeons was there and the military paid for everything. They got me fixed up and got me into physical therapy. However, because of the mission I was on…. I couldn’t just leave. Debriefing, trying to get a lock on the high ranking officials in ISIS. It’s really been hell Danny. And I’m sorry.”

He took a deep breath and looked at me. “I’m glad you are okay. And I completely understand. But why the discharge?“

I nodded my head. “I’m no longer an important part of the military. I’ve got several metals coming, and full benefits. I’m used up.” I shrugged. 

Danny reached out and laced out fingers together. “Your not coming back to 5-0 because of…”

I sighed and put my right arm under my head. “I can’t Danny. Maybe eventually. But I have only been out of the back surgery for three months. I wasn’t every supposed to walk again. Ever. But I was determined. And I pushed myself. I get tired quickly. I get sore. I’m honestly really screwed up.”

 

Danny nodded his head and laid his hand down on my thigh. “Steve. I’ve been waiting for this moment since before you left. I’m so increasingly happy you have returned. I want this, I want us. Do you?”

I smiled and laid my hand on his. “I do. Danny. I love you so much. I know it may seem fast, but I want you to move in with me. We can talk to the kids about it, or we could just break the news slowly. However you want to do this.”

Danny smiled. “We will talk to them together tomorrow.”

I nodded. “I need to sleep, sometimes the medication makes me tired.”

“Sleep baby. Sleep.” Danny leaned in and kissed my lips softly. 

 

That day Steve slept most of the afternoon away. Only waking to get out into the salt water with Danny, who happily agreed. Steve swam a while, but eventually got out of the water and laid out in the sun. Letting the warm Hawaiian sun tan his body. Danny sat next to him and rubbed his back with a tanning oil. He eventually got his whole body and went into make dinner. Something he knew that Steve would love. His cherished moco loco. They ate together and watched something on the dvr that Steve had on the recording since he left. They went to bed and when Steve woke up the next morning he rolled over and felt the warm sun on his body. He sighed and pulled the blankets off of his body. He sat up and stretched his back. Popping in all the regular spots. He stood up and slowly walked into the bathroom. He wasn’t as sore as normal, but he was still stiff. He popped open several bottles and swallowed the pills, taking a long drink from the glass on the counter. He turned on the hot water for the shower and stepped in. Letting the warmth pour over him. He sighed as washed his body and hair. He slowly felt his body relax some. Once out of the shower he dressed in a pair of gray pants and a cream colored long sleeve button up. And pulled a gray sweater over my head. I pulled on a pair of brown slip on shoes and headed down the stairs. 

I smelled food cooking in the kitchen and laughter filling the air. I smiled. Gracie and Charlie were here. I smiled and slowly made my way into the kitchen. Danny standing at the stove making pancakes and mixing the eggs, and flipping the bacon. The toaster popping up and the hot water on for tea. Coffee was in the maker ready for Danny to pour his first cup. I moved father into the room and Charlie’s face lit up in a smile. “Uncle Steve!” The small boy yelled, jumping off of the stool and flying into my open arms. 

 

I pulled Charlie up and hugged the small boy against my body. “You came back, Uncle Steve. I’ve missed you so much!”

I smiled into his neck. I glanced a look at Danny who had stopped cooking and looked at me, his blue eyes shining at me. “I missed you too buddy, have you looked after Gracie and Danno for me?”

“Yes!” Charlie said as he squeezed my neck tighter. “Can I show you something Uncle Steve?”

I nodded my head and set him down. “Course.”

“Don’t go anywhere.” Charlie warned. 

I smiled and shook my head no. “I promise I’m not going anywhere.”

Charlie looked at me and smiled, and ran off back towards the living room. 

“He is scared you are going to leave again.” Danny said, resuming his work on the stove. 

I nodded and stepped up behind him. I wrapped my arms around his waist. I pushed my face into her neck. “God, Danny. You smell so amazing.” I kissed his neck. 

I felt Danny smile. “I missed you.”

I grunt as I flex my fingers against his hips. “I’ve missed you too. I can’t believe how big Charlie got.”

“You know he’s almost eight. The same age that Grace was when you two met.”

“I’ve missed so much of his life, and Gracie’s. Where is she?”

Danny smiled. “She’s out back. It’s what she does when we are here. They kids didn’t know you were back and I wanted you to be the one to tell them.”

I released Danny and moved to look out the kitchen window. “Has she had her tea yet?” I asked. 

“Nope.” I heard Danny moving something around. “Here, give this to her. I’ll keep Charlie busy so you can have a moment with her alone.”

I nodded and turned around, taking the mug from Danny. “Thank you.” I say moving back towards the living room. I stepped out onto the lanai and slowly made my way to Gracie. She was holding herself, staring out at the ocean. Wave pulling themselves closer to the shore. Her long dirty blond hair blowing violently in the wind. I looked up at the sky was turning an angry gray. A storm was coming. I smiled and walked up towards Gracie. I wasn’t sure how I would react when she did see me. I loved this little girl for so long. I shook my head, she wasn’t a little girl anymore though. 

“I thought maybe you’d like a cup of tea.” I say.

She turned around so quickly. Her hair moving in the wind, landing on her shoulder. Her brown eyes were large, spilling tears. “Uncle Steve!” She shouted. “When did you…..your home!” She cried out running towards me and flinging her body against mine. Her legs wrapping around my hips. I dropped the mug of tea and cried with her. “You are actually here.”

“I am.” I say softly into her ear. “I’m sorry that it took me so long.”

“I love you so much!” She cried harder. 

I smiled. “I love you too sweetheart.” I groaned in pain. “I got to set you down baby.”

Her feet in the ground and Gracie kept her hands on my arms. “What’s wrong Uncle Steve?”

I smiled. “Let’s go sit down huh?” I led her to the sand and sat down. She followed my action.

“Why are you hurt? What happened?” She questioned. 

I smiled and held her hands in mine. “I was very injured over there. My back was broken, but they have placed a rod in it. I’ve just recently been able to do a lot on my own. But I’m getting better, but I’ll always have to take medication.” 

“I’m so sorry.” She looked into my eyes and cried. 

I shook my head and lifted my hand, wiping away the tears. “Don’t. It’s okay. I promise. I’m doing much better and I will continue to get better.”

She nodded. “Did I hurt you?”

I knew better than to lie to Gracie. “A little, but in all fairness Charlie jumped up into me too. So it’s okay. I’ll just need to be more cautious today.”

She nodded. “I’m so glad your back. When do you go back to work?”

I smiled. “I’m not. I’ll probably step back from 5-0 for a while. Let your Dad do what he’s been doing. I’m getting my decommission from the Navy next weekend….and I want you and Charlie there.”

“Why…..” She gasped. “……why are you leaving the Navy?”

“I’m no longer useful to them any longer. I can’t work how they want me to and so I’m no longer an important asset to them.” I say, keeping my eyes locked onto hers. 

“I’m so sorry. I know how much the Navy meant to you.”

I smiled. “It’s okay. I have found something that means so much more to me than that.” I wrapped my arms around and pulled her closer to me. “I love you Gracie, so damned much.”

“I love you too Uncle Steve.”

Within a few minutes I heard small steps behind me. Charlie boy. I smiled and turned my head lightly. “Hey Buddy, what’s up?” I ask, reaching out for him. 

He turned his head and looked towards the house, but got down on the sand next to me and then I had both of the kids wrapped around my arms. I smiled. My kids. I loved them more than anything. They and their father were my world. We sat there watching the water as I spoke pidgin to Gracie, surprised she remembered so much of the language. I taught Charlie some basic words, and had him listen as Gracie and I spoke. After a while we heard a whistle up by the house. 

“Food guys, lets go!” Danny yelled. “Charlie and Gracie go wash up!”

The kids pulled me up from the sand as we made our way back to the house. I noticed that the rest of the ohana was there sitting in the living room, with plates of food. I looked up and smiled. “Hey Danny.” I say calmly. “I gotta do something up stairs really quick. Don’t wait for me, but I’ll be back in just a few minutes.”

Danny gave me a pained look. “You okay?”

I nodded. “Yeah I just need a few minutes to do something.”

Danny nodded and I quickly made my way up to my room and took two pillows from the bed and set them down in front of the french doors. I pulled a candle from the bag and lit it. I walked into the bathroom and pulled out the pills I needed and a pain patch and stuffed them in my pocket of my jeans. I slowly lowered myself on the pillows, putting my legs in a half lotus position and made sure my back was straight, resting my wrists on my knees and touching my thumbs and middle fingers together. I took several deep breaths and spoke the words that had become so natural to me. 

I am present. I am here. I am breath. I am whole. I am strong. I am healthy.

I opened my eyes and realized I had been sitting there for longer than I had wanted, but I nodded and took another deep breath. I blew the candle out and stood up. My back popping as I moved towards the door. I made my way down the stairs and smiled at everyone spread through out the living room with their plates full of food. “I told you guys not to wait.” I say with a smile. 

“We wanted to boss.” Kono said with a smile. 

I nodded, just as Adam walked in from the bathroom. “Adam…” I say as I approach him. “…it really is fantastic to see you.”

He smiled. “Thank you, you too Steve.”

“Here babe, I made you a plate.”

I smiled and took it. Oh. I haven’t told Danny that I don’t eat meat anymore. He had bacon and ham on my plate. “Hey so I guess now is a good time to talk to you all.” I sit down on the floor. “Charlie boy, come help me eat this huh?”

Charlie looked up at Danny and smiled. “Can I Dad?”

“Well, I guess so.” Danny answered giving me a strange look.

“I lived in Nepal for the last six months, and I have adopted the Buddhist life style. I try and meditate before each meal. Some times that doesn’t happen.” I say handing Charlie the piece of bacon on my plate. “It helps to calm you before eating. I don’t eat meat anymore, it’s pretty much a vegetarian diet. As a few of you know, I was injured while away. And because of that I’ll be decommissioned from the Navy next weekend. I do not know when I’ll be returning to the task force, or if I ever will.”

I started to pick up various fruits on the plate and eat. 

“Will you and Danno get married?” Charlie asked, looking at me. 

Danny choked on his coffee, and I looked right at the small boy. He was just like his sister. 

“Well, are you? Because if you are I need time to plan the wedding. I need at least a month.” Grace said with a smile on her face, taking a drink of her tea. 

I looked at Danny and smiled. “Well, that was something we wanted to talk to you about.” I say. 

“Steve has asked me to move in, so what do you say kids?” He asked. 

“Finally.” Grace mumbled as she was shoved lightly by Adam. 

“Do we get our own rooms?” Charlie asked. 

I nodded. “Yes, and as soon as I’m out of the Navy for good…I will work on your room and a room for Gracie.”

He smiled. “Yay!”

“Sounds like you did a lot of soul searching.” Lou said with a smile. 

“You seem more calm.” Chin commented. “I like this McGarrett.”

“Yeah so do I. Maybe I wont get such a heart attack every time you do something stupid.”

I chuckled. “I’m retired Danny, how much trouble can I get into?”

Everyone laughed. I popped a strawberry into my mouth. “What?” I asked. 

“You are the biggest trouble magnet I’ve ever known.” Kono laughed. “I do love you though boss!”

“No Kono.” I nodded towards Danny. “He’s the boss. Always have been, always will be.”

Kono smiled. “Well, you were my first boss, and weather you like it or not. I will probably always call you boss. I’ve missed you. Can you still train with me at the shooting range?”

I smiled. “Sure. You pick a day Kono and I’ll be there, yeah?”

She nodded and smiled. Rubbing her swollen belly. 

I stood up and pulled the pills from my pocket. I threw them all into my mouth and swallowed. Reaching out for a cup on the table and took a long swig. “Sorry, I don’t know who’s cup that was.”

“Mine.” Danny said smiling. 

I nodded. “Can you help me with something Danno?”

His head snapped up. “That’s the first time you’ve called me Danno since you have been back.”

I smiled. “Only for you.” I walked into the kitchen and had my pants partly pulled down. “Stick this on my ass please?”

Danny smiled. “With pleasure.” 

I felt him move my shirt up and placed the pain patch on me. His fingers pulling my pants up. “You have a scar on your hip?”

I nodded. “Yeah. It’s from the back surgery. They had to do some work on my hip.”

“God, Steve.” Danny wrapped his arms around me. Pushing his front against my back. “I’m so sorry.”

I wrapped my arms around his. “It’s okay Danny. I’ve become peaceful with this.”

I felt Danny nod his head. “I wish I was there for you.”

“I wanted to call you, but they wouldn’t let me tell anyone. Because I was still dealing with the mission but just from afar.” I said. “Your letters that I got, God…Danno…those letters kept me going. I would read them over and over. And the letters the kids sent. I kept them all close to my heart.”

“I love you Steve.” I heard his voice crack. 

I turned and we wrapped our arms together. His head resting on my chest. “I love you so much Danny. So damn much.”

“Can you um…..” I felt him smile against my chest. 

“Have sex?” I asked, my fingers getting tangled into his soft hair. 

He nodded, and I looked down, pulling his chin up to look into my eyes. “Yes. I can. But not tonight okay? I’m already hurting….” I kissed his lips softly. “….we can defiantly do other things though.” I smiled. 

Danny laughed and let a blush appear across his cheeks. 

“Uncle Steve, will you come play legos with me before my Mom gets us?” Charlie’s voice broke the air. 

“Of course buddy.” I kissed Danny’s cheek and broke free from him and followed the small boy out of the kitchen.

 

DANNY POV:

 

I stood there, watching as Charlie and Steve walked out of the kitchen. His warmth gone from my body. I missed it. I needed it. I craved it. I sighed and started to clean up the kitchen. I got it done in record time just as Kono and Chin walked in. 

“We wondered what happened to you.” Chin said. “You okay?”

I nodded. “I’m good. Just trying to get this cleaned up.”

“You are stressed.” Kono observed. “Why are you stressed?”

I shrugged. “I love that he’s back. And I love that he’s……different. I do miss the shoot first and ask questions later Steve though. I wonder how this is going to affect our life. He isn’t working. And doesn’t seem like he wants to work. That’s all Steve has ever known.”

“He needs to find himself again Danny. He’s been working the same mission for two years. He needs to decompress.” Chin said. “I think Steve is good. This is the best I’ve seen him.”

I nodded. He was right. This is the best I’ve ever seen him. He seemed so calm, so relaxed. And I wondered if this was because of the lifestyle he has adopted. “Yeah, your right.” 

“I think we are going to head out though….” Kono said just as my phone started to ring. It was the song to psycho 

“Uh oh.” Chin said with a smile. “Should I call Lori?”

I nodded. “Hello? Yeah, sure. No problem. Yeah, we will be there in about an hour.” I hung up and looked at the team. “Kono, head to the office. We’ll start sending you info soon. Chin, call Lori and Abby. All hands on deck for this one. We got a house full of dead bodies.”

“I’ll run up and tell Steve, take the kids home. I’ll have Lou ride with me.” I say moving quickly. “Lets go guys!”

I run up the steps and see the kids sitting on the floor with Steve in his bedroom. “Guys, pack up. Gotta go.”

“What’s up Danny?” Steve asked, looking up at me. 

“Got a case. I need to take them home.” I say shrugging. 

Steve looked at his watch on his wrist and shook his head. “Don’t bother, they still have two hours before they need to be home. I’ll make sure they get home.”

Danny cracked a smile. “Alright. I will probably be late, don’t worry if I don’t come home. I’ll call you babe.” 

Steve smiled and leaned up as I bent down and kissed him on the lips. He blushed, realizing we had just kissed in front of the kids. “Be safe out there Danny and call me soon.”

I turned around and threw my arm up in response. 

 

SEVERAL HOURS LATER:

I banged my head on the desk in front of me. I was tired and the leads were going no where. All dead ends. “Fuck.” I mumbled out. “Kono!” I shout. 

“Whats up boss?” She asked. 

Her voice sounded tired and completely wrecked, I looked up and saw her disheveled look. “Go home, Kono. You need sleep.”

She shook her head. “No can do boss. I’ll go lay down in the locker room, but I cant leave. I’m waiting on some stuff to come back from the lab.”

I nodded. “Seriously Kono, I don’t want to see you back out here until after you’ve slept for at least five hours.”

She nodded and shuffled her feet towards the locker room where the cots where. I picked my phone up and dialed Steve’s cell number.

“Danno…” His voice came through the phone. “It’s late, you okay?”

I looked at the clock on my computer. It was well after one am. “Yeah…” I pronounced the word slowly. “….I’m just tired and want to come home and I want to sleep. My brain isn’t working anymore.”

“I’m sorry Danno. What’s the case?”

I sighed and kicked my feet up on the desk and leaned back in my chair. “We had a family, various ages all dead. Nothing is coming back. Kono is waiting for some tests, and I’m waiting for a few call backs from the husbands job. Wife didn’t work. Three of their kids were on spring break from collage, all over the mainland. And two of the youngest kids were found asleep in their beds and smothered.”

“Shit Danno. No one had any grudges?”

I shrugged even though he couldn’t see me. “I really don’t know, waiting for his sister to contact us. She apparently is on a plane coming back from the mainland. Should be landing first thing in the morning.”

“Can I do anything to help you out?” He asked. 

“Just hearing your voice is the best. I’m supposed to pick Grace up from cheer practice tomorrow and then go and get Charlie from soccer practice an then take them to Rachel’s. Can do you that for me? I don’t see me getting there on time.”

I heard Steve smile. “Of course. I’ll text Gracie in the morning, and find out the details.”

“Thank you babe.” I sighed. “Listen, I gotta go. Chin got something, I’ll try and call you later.”

“Bye Danno.”

 

TWO DAYS LATER: STEVE POV:

I pushed my way through the doors holding two large boxes of food, that I cooked from home. I looked up and saw the whole team standing before the computer table. I smiled as I saw Danny’s hair, completely a mess. And the governor standing next to him. I felt a little nervous, because I hadn’t seen him since I left for my mission. Danny looked up and he smiled, moved away from the computer and walked towards me. “Hey.” I say approaching him. “I figured that you guys would need food, since this case is kicking your ass.”

“Food!” Chin shouted.. “What did you make?”

I smiled. “Loco moco, with a bunch of cut up fruit and vegetables.”

Chin took the boxes from me and Danny wrapped his arms around me. “God, I needed this.”

I smiled. “What the food?” I hugged him back. 

He shook his head. “No you idiot, you. I needed to touch you.” He whispered. 

“Mmm….” I kissed his head. “I needed it too.”

“Commander, it’s fantastic to see you.” Sam Denning said, extending his hand towards me. 

I shook his hand and smiled, keeping one of my arms wrapped around Danny. “Thank you, you too.”

“Danny has filled me in on everything, and I just want you to know that if you choose to come back you’re job is here for you.” Sam said smiling. 

I nodded. “Thank you.”

“Yes please, come back and then you can have this job back!” Danny laughed. “After this week, I’m so done.”

I laughed. “You are working to hard Danno.” I moved behind him and massaged his shoulders, relieving the tension that’s been built up. 

“Hummmm…..tell that to the idiot that’s killed these people.”

“Danny!” Kono started yelling, moving quickly towards us. “I found a connection!”

“What is it?” Lou asked, placing his plate down.

“It’s Steve.” Kono said. 

Danny nodded. “Yeah Steve is here.”

Kono shook her head. “No, the connection is Steve.”

“What? How am I the connection to the murder?” I asked. 

“This family that’s been killed was actually one of the cases you worked.”

“Really?” I ask, taking the file from Kono. I flipped through the pages. “Oh right, I remember this. Someone was trying to kill the family so we put them on protective detail. How exactly does this relate to me, because the fact that I worked the case?”

 

“I got a hit on the prints we found in the house. We didn’t find anything local, and so I checked all data from the mainland. Nothing came up. So I ran the print against the FBI’s database.”

“And?” Danny said looking at Kono with his fingers pinched on the bridge of his nose. 

“The name came back of Adul Sikar.”

“What in the actual fuck!” I yelled grabbing the other file that Kono held in her hand. I flipped through the pages. “Fuck!” I shouted again and walked into my old office. I picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number.

“Major Jeff Brooks.” The man answered on the second ring. 

“It’s McGarrett.”

“Long time no talk, you get back state side?”

“Yeah, listen. My old task force picked up a case. And my team had been running themselves into the ground trying to get a lead. Well their perp made a mistake.” I say sitting down. 

“What does this have to do with the US Military Commander.”

“They found a print on a light switch, and the print came back from the FBI as Adul Sikar.”

“What!” Brooks yelled. 

“Yeah I know. Listen, we need full security here, I have a family now Jeff. I need them protected.”

“Rodger. I’ll get a SEAL team over ASAP, your where?” He asked. 

“I’m in Oahu, Hawaii. I need someone here ASAP Make it two SEAL teams.”

“Can you take point on this? Are you up to par?”

I closed my eyes and straightened up my back. “I’ll have to. I don’t trust anyone else to care for my family but me.”

“Whatever you need Steve, whatever you need.”

I nodded. “Yes. Keep in contact with me.”

“For sure.” 

I hung the phone up and sat down, pushing the heels of my foot into my eyes. This wasn’t happening. This couldn’t be happening. My family was in danger because of me. I had to protect them, no matter the cost. This nut job that was after me was going to get me. I was sure of it. I stood up and moved over towards the large safe near my desk. I opened it and pulled out my weapon, my fingers hovered over my badge. I hadn’t worn this in two years. I sighed and closed my eyes. And took several deep breaths.

 

I am present. I am here. I am breath. I am whole. I am strong. I am healthy.

 

I opened my eyes and slid my belt off enough to place my gun holster on, and then my badge. I closed and locked the safe back up and walked out of the glass doors to the bull pin. I fastened my belt back up and looked right at Denning. “I’m taking over 5-0 as of now. Everything that’s happened from this case needs to be on my desk ASAP, the US Navy will be here within an hour. This is now a matter of national security and safety for my family. 

“Steve?” Danny questioned. 

I turned and looked at him. “I have a seal team coming to watch after the kids at Rachel’s house. No one leaves 5-0 without protection, and always by twos. The kids are first priority. Kono, go with Adam to Rachel and Stan’s house. You can’t be involved in this, but you can inform me of everything that goes on.” I turned and looked at Sam. “What needs to take place for me to take over?”

He shook his head. “You got it. I’ll have papers faxed over now. Do I need protection?”

I shrugged. “Wouldn’t hurt if you followed Kono and Adam. Get your family together. I’m sure I’ve been watched these last few days. Make a press release that after consideration I’ve decided to take a desk job back with the team, nothing to fancy. See if some of your friends in the media can make this old news, joke about it. Say since I've been back in Oahu, you already feel safer, jokes. It will put all heat back on me. Danny, my office.”

 

I was closing the blinds as Danny walked in. “Steve, what’s going on?” His hands are flying all over the place. “Are you okay?”

I dropped to my knees. “My back hurts so bad.” I complain. I lay down on the floor, closing my eyes. Trying to stretch out the muscles. 

Danny was by my side so quickly I felt the air move from around us. His hand taking mine, his other hand holding my elbow carefully. “What can I do to help Steve? I don’t like seeing you like this.”

I opened my eyes. “This guy that’s your murderer, he’s after me Danny. That’s one of the guys that we were chasing after when I was away. He is a high……” I suddenly wondered if my office was bugged. I pulled out my phone and connected it to the Bluetooth speaker and blared music on the speaker, I pulled Danny a little closer to my face. “….he is the leader of ISIS Danny. He’s a bad mother fucker. I have two seal teams coming in to protect everyone at Rachel’s. There’s a SEAL team here training right now on Oahu that we may use for when we do raids. There’s no way you or the rest of the team can handle this. These guys are so damn good.”

Danny nodded. “What about your back?”

I sighed. “I’ll be fine. I Just need my pills and the pain patches, those keep me more alert and not sleepy. It’s going to be fine. Beef up security here at the Palace. No one comes or goes with out security knowing the person or we give approval.”

“Okay. Want to head home to get your pills?”

I nodded. “Yeah. Help me up Danno.”

Danny gently pulled me up and we turned off the music and slowly I made my way out of the office. I saw several HPD officers entering the glass doors to the office and several NAVY personnel armed and ready for anything that could happen. Duke entering and Pua hot on his heals. “Chin, Lou go over everything with a fine tooth comb we need all the info we can get. Get this whole office scrubbed down, check for bugs or other things. No one comes in or out of this office unless security actually knows them or we get visual acceptance from one of us. Danny and I have a few things to attend to.” I took Danny’s hand in mine to focus the pain somewhere else but my back. “Duke, clear everyone out. Now.”

“You got it McGarrett. I also need your signature on those files from that drug bust your team assisted on the other day. So please, get those to me ASAP.” Duke said with a smile on his face. 

I knew he was saving safe in-case we were bugged. “Shoots brah.” Danny and I headed out of the 5-0 office and down to parking. Everyone was leaving just as bomb squad checked Danny’s car for any bombs. They gave us the thumbs up as we both climbed in and headed towards home. 

“This is seriously fucked up Steve.”

“I know Danny.”

“What in the fuck happened over there?!” He shouted as he drove. “Were you in danger the whole time?” He had one hand on the wheel and the other was waving around. “Jesus Christ Steve….this is fucking Hawaii. Not a damned war zone!”

I closed my eyes and let the seat encase my back. I took a few deep breaths in and out. “I was captured for a little while Danny. That long three month stretch where no one heard from me. This nut job captured me, but I did it to save my team. Once a rescue mission was in place, I ended up killing his family. It was an accident and I feel terrible about it. I really do, it haunts me. When I was released I finally, I had to debrief and then we got back on track.”

“Mother fucker.” Danny mumbled as he pulled up to the house. 

I got out and made my way up to the front door, knowing Danny was behind me. I slowly climbed the stairs and threw my clothes into the hamper after undressing. I pulled my pills from the small pill box and swallowed them down, taking a drink to wash them down. Danny moved into the bedroom and sat on the bed, watching me. I opened the drawer and pulled out one of the pain patches. I turned to Danny holding the thin plastic between my fingers. “Help?” Danny nodded and stood up walking slowly towards me. He took the patch from me an peeled it off of the backing and applied it to my ass cheek. Smoothing it over, making sure it was on correctly. “Shower Steve. It will help.”

I nodded and drug myself over to the shower, turning the hot water on. I stood there, letting it wash over me. Warming the metal in my back. I sighed as I washed away my stress. I needed to be calm and clear. And right now, none of that was happening. “Steven!” Danny shouted. 

I poked my head from the shower curtain. “What?” 

He was standing between the door frame. “The house is surrounded my guys in black.”

I turned the water off and got the towel around my waist. I quickly moved to the bedroom window and saw about four guys dressed in black hunched down. I moved to the balcony. “McGarrett!” I shouted. 

“Hey buddy, where ya been?” A voice from behind me said. 

I smiled and turned around. “Mater, Howzit?”

“Good man, did we scare your friend?” He asked. “Didn’t mean to. Just had orders to come and protect 5-0, and McGarrett. Cause the guy we were supposed to have killed wasn’t dead.”

I smiled. “Yeah, he doesnt want to die does he?” I spied Danny moving out to the deck. “He’s okay. Startled him.” I opened my arm for Danny to step into.

Mater smiled and nodded. “I didn’t know Smooth Dog wasn’t on the market anymore?” He raised his eyebrow.

I nodded and smiled, pulling Danny just that more closer to me. “Yeah, it’s been a long few years. Danny, this is Mater.”

Danny smiled and nodded. “Thanks for hanging out on the roof.”

“Anytime. We checked the house, it’s not bugged. Your good to go.”

“Thanks man. We will be leaving here within an hour.”

“Roger. We will have you followed.”

 

I stepped into the house and got on a pair of my briefs and sweat pants. Danny watching me from the chair by the french doors. I pulled out a large pillow from the closet and a mat. I laid the mat down and then the pillow on top of that. I got the white candle from on top of my dresser and lit it. Placing it down in front of the pillow and the mat. “What are you doing Steve?” Danny questioned with his voice hardly a whisper. 

I looked at him, our eyes meeting. And shook my head, pushing my index finger to my lips. Signaling Danny to be quite. He nodded and sat forward in the chair. I pushed my hands together and bowed exhaling as I did so. I sat down on the pillow going to the half louts position. I kept my eyes focused on the horizon in front of me. I straightened my back and laid my hand gently below my belly button. I could hear Danny breathing, I could hear the birds chirping and the leaves blowing in the wind. I took a deep breath and smelled the salt from the ocean the smell the sweet fragrance of the Plumeria’s. 

 

“May I become at all times, both now and forever. A protector for those with out protection. A guide for those who have lost their way. A ship for those with oceans to cross. A bridge for those with rivers to cross. A sanctuary for those in danger. A lamp for those without light. A place of refuge for those to lack shelter. And a servant to all in need. May I be happy. May I be peaceful. May I be free. May my friends be free. May my friends be peaceful. May my friends be free. May my enemies be happy. And my enemies be free. May my enemies be peaceful. And all beings be happy. May all beings be peaceful. May all beings be free.” I opened my eyes and looked down at the candle. I felt free and light. I closed my eyes again. “I will not worry, I will not be angry, I will do my work honestly, I will give thanks for my many blessings. I will be kind to my neighbor and all living things.” I let out a deep breath.

 

I am present. I am here. I am breath. I am whole. I am strong. I am healthy. I am loved.

 

I opened my eyes once more and and blew the candle out. I stood up and placed everything back where I had found it. I turned and looked over at Danny. He looked dumb founded. “What?” I asked, smirking. 

He shook his head and stood up, walking over to me. Resting his hands on my hips. “What was that?”

“A prayer.”

Danny nodded. “You’ve been sitting there for forty five minutes.”

“Really?” I looked at the clock next to the bed and shook my head. “It felt like five.”

“This whole Buddhist thing is real for you isn't it?”

I nodded my head. “I’m different now Danny.”

“I guess so.” Danny smiled. “I love you.”

I smiled and bent down. Capturing his lips with mine. Our lips moving together with lazy kisses. I cupped his face with mine. Holding him in place. “I love you so much Danny.”

He smiled and hugged me close to him. “Let’s go get the bad guys huh?”

I nodded. “Just like old times.” I went into the closet and pulled out one of my light blue button up shits and moved over to the dresser. Pulling out a white tee-shirt. I pulled it on and the button up shirt on. I got the cargo pants out. I smiled. I haven't worn these in two years. I pulled on a black pair and eyed the boots in the corner that I’ve always worn. I pulled them on and the belt. The gun and my badge. I sighed. I had hoped I had left this life behind me. I moved back to the closet and got out all of my tactical gear and other weapons that I’ve been using for nearly five years with the task force. I threw them into a bag and turned around, Danny smiled and whistled. 

“Babe, you look fantastic.” 

I smiled. “Coffee already?” I asked him as I moved closer. 

He shook his head. “No. I made you tea. I figured you could use it since you don’t drink coffee anymore.”

I took the cup from Danny but didn’t pull it form his grip. I lowered my head down and kissed him on the lips. “Thank you and I love you.”

Danny nodded. “I love you too. Now, lets go get me my coffee and malsadas.”

I shook my head with a smile and followed the blonde towards the door.

 

SEVERAL HOURS LATER AND A DOZEN MALASADAS DANNY POV:

 

I thumbed at the papers sitting before me. Everyone was safe and being protected at Rachel’s by the SEAL teams that had flown in hours ago. Steve was pacing in his office, between looking at files that the Navy had sent over and being on the phone Steve looked like he was handling the situation okay. Normally he would go out guns blazing and wind up in the ER, but this time he seemed to be doing well. Random Navy personnel would come into his office with more papers that Steve needed to look at, they would always scamper out and head towards the conference room that they set up shop in. I picked up my mug of coffee and brought it to my lips, I took a large drink and spit it out when I realized it had gone cold. 

“You okay Williams?” Lou asked from behind me.

I looked over and nodded my head. “Yeah, just trying to track this guy down on the cameras. It’s easier when Kono is here to do it.”

Lou nodded in understanding. “I hear that! I had to fax something and couldn’t get the fucker to work.”

I smiled and looked back at Steve. He was rubbing his lower back.

Lou nodded towards him. “He doing okay?”

I shook my head. “Mentally, yeah I think he’s fantastic. Physically, he’s dying.”

“How can we help him?” Chin asked

I shrugged my shoulders and kept my eyes on Steve. “I honestly don’t know. He needs to take his meds, I should probably change his patch.”

“What’s the patch for?” Chin asked sitting down in the chair next to me.

“Pain. I get the feeling he only uses those when needed. They last a while, but I think its wearing off.”  
“Looks like he’s taking his pills.” Lou said with a smile. “This new McGarrett. I like him. He seems to take better care of himself.”

I nodded. “Trust me, I love that.”

“How have you two been getting along?” Chin asked. “Wedding bells in the future?”

I outright laughed till I was crying. “We really haven’t had the time to talk about such things. We are defiantly together.” I smiled, my cheeks almost hurt. “I’m moving in, which means the kids are moving in. Steve’s been working on their bedrooms. Clearing them out and was going to start painting them this week…..but…” I trailed off.

“Shit happened.” Lou finished my thought.

I nodded and placed my head down on the desk in the bull pin. “I just can’t believe he’s back. And in one piece. I’ve waited so long for this. So long. And I can’t even tell him how I really feel.”

I felt Chin touch my back. “You will. Things are out of control right now and we all know that Steve can’t handle that. It will all get better soon. I promise.”

I nodded. Suddenly there were people moving around us quickly. I heard Steve yelling barking out orders. So I picked my head up as Someone threw us our Kevlar vests. I looked around for Steve, he was strapping his thigh holster on and I groaned. I loved that on him. No, now was NOT the time for that. He locked eyes with me and I knew something was wrong. He wanted me safe. I knew I had to let him protect me against this man. “Let’s get to my office guys.” I say softly as the three of us stood up and quickly made our way, closing the door behind me. We stood behind my desk, guns already drawn just in case. 

People were shouting and running around. Steve moved quickly towards the glass doors of the palace and looked around the corner, he nodded at someone and slowly made his way wards whatever was threatening the safety of our team. I sighed. Several SEAL team members surrounded the inside of the office, I wasn’t even aware they were around inside. It made me a little nervous. 

“It’s okay Danny. Steve is going to be okay.” Chin said. 

I nodded. I hoped so. I needed him to be okay.

 

STEVE POV:

“Alright guys, on me. Let’s go down the stairs.” I said softly. 

We took the stairs quickly, going down them two at a time, our guns at the ready. As we got to the middle of the stairs I saw a person trying to beat up one of the HPD officers. “Stop or I’ll shoot!” I shout as I take the stairs more quickly, reaching the bottom. The man didn’t stop so I raised my gun, with the safety off and aimed for the leg, taking the man down. 

“You shot me in the leg!” He shouted.

“You should have stopped.” I said, switching the safety back on and pulling the perp up. “Who the fuck are you?”

“I was sent to give this message to McGarrett, and only him.” He said holding a paper out with his hand. 

I swiped it from him. 

McGarrett, if you think that you’ll protect your little family from a man like me with the SEAL teams that you have gotten to rescue you again, think twice. I’m already several steps ahead of you. Who’s more important to you? Grace Williams, or Charlie Williams?

 

I looked up and grabbed the man by the throat, pushing him into the wall behind him. “Where did you get this? Who paid you?” I shouted. 

“I….I…do..” He stuttered.

I growled at him, pulled my side arm from my thigh and clicked the safety off, pushing it into his neck. “Maybe this will help you remember? My finger is on this trigger. Speak now.”

“Some guy, he looked Arabic, or something. I don’t know who he was, paid me a grand so I could get my fix!” He shouted. 

I shoved him towards several HPD officers. “Question him now!” I yell as I pull my cell phone from my pocket. Dialing Kono as I took the stairs two at time, to get back to Danny. “Kono?”

“Yes?” She asked.

“Where’s Grace and Charlie, I need a visual on them now!” I yell at her.

“Uhhh, right in front of me. What is going on?” She asked. 

“Fuck.” I stammer, stumbling into the room. “Beef up security, tell them that the targets may be the kids.”

“Steve are you okay?” She asked. 

“Fine..” I say as I reach the stop of the steps. I hang up the phone and look down the hallway. There was supposed to be a team member at that end at all times. I shake my head and open the door. Several of the SEAL team members were on the floor. Dead. “What in the actual fuck? Danny!” I yell. “Chin! Lou!”

“Quit yelling…” Chin said coming out from the office. “My head hurts.” He rubs his head with his hand. 

“Where’s Danny?” I yell.

He shrugs. “I don’t know. I don’t even know what happened.”

“Fuck!” I turn and run towards the back entrance, I find Lou just coming to. 

“Go!” He yelled at me. 

I nod and I quickly head towards the back doors, I heard Danny shouting. Thank God for his loud ass mouth. I raise my gun with the safety already off. I reach the back door and find him in the back seat of a car. His blonde hair messy, his mouth rambling. “Danny!” I shout as I fire off several rounds from my gun. But nothing. I jump out in front of a car and show my badge. “Get out now!” I speed off without any other thought but to get Danny back. The kids were never the target, Danny was. “Fuck, fuck fuck!” I pick the phone up and call Chin. 

“Steve, where are you?” Chin asked. 

“Run this plate. RHI-948, Danny is in this car. I’m following close. Get the chopper up in the air, HPD….get the fucking roads cleared off now!!!”

After several minutes of driving, I lose them on some side streets when a moving van got in my way. I hit the wheel. ”DAMNIT!”

 

Steve was starting to feel like he was loosing his self-control. That self-control that he had built up over the last several months. He ignored all of the stop lights and stop signs are drove right to Rachel’s house. Causing panic to rise slightly in the SEAL teams surrounding the house. He jumped out of the car, and rushed to the door. He needed to ground himself. He needed to see the kids. He opened the door to find Charlie sitting on Chin’s lap looking through a book. He closed his eyes and sighed, took a deep breath and released it. Charlie looked up and smiled, waved and went back to his book. As if on cue, Grace ran down the stairs her arms flying around in the space around her and she was crying. “Uncle Steve!” She shouted, she ran down to him and jumped into his arms. He ignored the pain in his back. That he could deal with. He couldn’t deal with loosing Danny. His Danno. “Where is he?” She whispered in his ear. 

He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Not one thing, not even a noise. He pulled her into the office below the stairs and held onto her arms. “Grace. The man that’s after me took him. I will get him back. I will save him. Do you understand?”

She nodded. “I trust you.” She said before wrapping her arms around his torso and holding him close. 

He closed his eyes and breathed in her sent. Grounding him even farther. He needed this. He needed Gracie and Charlie. “I love you Gracie. I will make sure I get him back.”

She nodded and released him. “I love you too.”

Steve walks back into the living room and bent down to look at Charlie in the eyes. “Hey buddy, watcha looking at?”

He smiled. Danny’s smile. It made Steve’s heart stop for a moment. “Danno’s pictures.”

Steve smirked. When did Danny start taking pictures? He looked down at the book the small boy had and thumbed through them quickly. It was from the last several years, everything that Steve had missed. He smiled. “He takes good pictures. Listen buddy, I have to leave and go save the good guys okay?”

Charlie nodded his head. “Okay, where is Danno?”

He glanced up at Rachel and she shook her head. Tears spilling from her eyes. Steve had never lied to these kids, and he wasn’t about to start now. Steve took Charlie in his arms and stood up and walked towards the stairs with him, sat down and pulled Charlie on his lap. “Listen buddy, Danno got into some trouble okay?”

Charlie nodded. 

“I’m going to find him and bring him home.”

 

”Promise?” Charlie asked. 

Steve knew better than to promise anything like that. He took a deep breath in and quickly let it out. “I’ll do my best okay buddy?”

Charlie nodded and moved back to the living room and sat with Gracie. Steve stood up and met his team by the front door, including a few SEAL team members. “No one is safe, keep a close eye out. No windows or doors. Be sure that tabs are kept on the kids at all times. I sort of borrowed that car, so can we get it detailed and get it back to the owner. With my apologies. I’ll owe them dinner somewhere on the island, anywhere they want. Get the information I need.”

“Sure thing boss, where are you headed?” Kono questioned. 

“I need to go think. I cant think.”

“Be safe Steve.” Chin added.

 

Steve went back to his house and took a shower to relax his sore muscles. He sat down to meditate and pray. Focusing on the here and the now. Trying to make sure that he had his mind in the right space. He needed to make sure that he could focus on saving Danny. The clock was ticking, he wasn’t sure how much time he did have but he had to refocus and re-center. There was so much he wanted to share with Danny. So much he wanted to tell him. He needed Danny like he needed to breathe. He couldn’t live with out him or his kids. His kids, when did he feel like Gracie and Charlie were his kids? He heard a ringing. He opened his eyes. Nothing was ever supposed to break his concentration. But that was Danny’s ring tone for when Steve called him. He jumped up, wincing in pain. Searching for the cell phone. He spun around and found it laying on the bed. He picked it up. 

“Danny?” He questioned. 

“Ahhh, no.” The voice said into the phone. “If you want your precious Danny back, I would suggest you listen to me. I will only say this once.”

I was shaking. I ran down the stairs and looked at Joe White in the eyes. Trying to communicate with him. “I’m listening.”

“Good. You have one hour to find him before he’s scattering the streets on Honolulu. I will be watching you McGarrett. You took my family away from me, so I will take what’s important away from you.”

He hung up. There was nothing left to say or do. 

“What did he say Steve?” Joe questioned me. 

“Said we had one hour to find Danny…” I looked down at Danny’s phone. “Or he would be all over the streets of Honolulu.” Danny had a picture of us on his screen. I rubbed my thumb on his face. “He was in this house…he violated my privacy.”

“Steve, we will find him.” Joe said softly. 

My head snapped up. “He took my Danny. He fucked with the wrong guy!” I turned to the table in the living room where I had left all of my gear before and got my full Kevlar suit on. My thigh holster. I walked over to the closet where I kept my foot locker and pulled out several weapons that I thought could help me save Danny. My Danny. I opened the door to find my 5-0 team standing before me. 

“All for one.” Chin said with the best smile he could muster at the moment. Kono and Adam standing next to him with Chin and Lori close by, looking at papers. Jerry and his computer walking up. I felt my nose flair, trying to keep my emotions in check. I nodded. “Thanks guys.” I manage to say. I pick up the keys to the Camaro and walk out the door. I got an ear piece in my ear so I could keep in communication with the rest of the team. Moments later Lou was beside me. 

“I’m going with you.” He said nodding his head at me. 

“Thank you Lou. For everything.”

He nodded at me and got into the passenger side of the car. I got in and pulled out, I didn’t know where I was going but I knew I had to get somewhere to look for Danny. Lou and I managed to get though the streets on the city, looking for anywhere Danny could be. HPD was out looking all over, we had put Danny’s face on the news in hopes someone could have seen something. 

“Steve, is there any possibility this guy is yanking your chain? That this isn’t just a trap to get you, and Danny could already be….” Joe said, his words dropping away from me. 

I sighed. Yes I thought about all of this. “Maybe. But he wants me. He knows as soon as Danny is gone, I’m out. He will use Danny against me.”

“Steve, we have a possible sighting of Danny at the Aloha Tower!” Chin broke out, yelling into my ear.

“That’s five blocks away!” Lou shouted looking right at me.

My heart rate picked up, I turned on the sirens honking the horn and whipped the car around, going the opposite direction. My hands were shaking. I needed to keep focused. Danny needed me. I couldn’t let him down. I couldn’t let the kids down. Cars moved out of our way as HPD cars followed behind me. I was already red lining Danny’s car. Pushing it much harder than normally. I saw Lou, glancing at me, trying to keep himself from moving around to much in the car. I took a sharp left hand turn cutting on several emergency crews that was trying to approach the tower before me. I slammed on the breaks, and jumped out of the car. I didn’t even know if I had put it in gear. I really didn’t care. 

 

Steve ran towards the tower, his eyes moving quickly everywhere. He had his gun drawn and the safety off. He wasn’t taking any chances. “DANNY!” He screamed. Yeah, Steve McGarrett was screaming for Danny. He stopped short when he sat a concrete wall. And that blonde hair sitting in front of it, facing the park. “Danny!” He shouted, running closer. Steve jumped over the wall and skidded to a halt, he looked Danny over. His eyes were blown, his blonde hair was a mess. Danny had several cuts on his face and tears falling from his eyes. Danny was shaking his head no, he couldn’t speak because of the tape around his mouth. His hands bound behind his back. Steve slowly knelt down and cut the tape from his hands and mouthed sorry seconds before he ripped the tape off. “Are you okay?”

“I can’t move. There’s a bomb attached to me.” Danny said softly. “Under this jacket.”

“Fuck.” I could have killed him by moving him. “Where is he Danny?”

He looked up at me. His eyes speaking volumes. “He’s watching us, that’s all I know Steve. There isn’t much time left.”

I looked at my watch. There was fifteen minutes. “Lou….” Realizing there was several emergency crews near by. Lou standing above Danny. “Get the bomb squad. He’s watching, I think I know where he is.”

“Where?” Duke questioned. 

I hadn’t even noticed that my team and Navy personnel had arrived. I looked at Danny in the eyes. “I’ll be back. Don’t go anywhere.”

Danny looked directly into my eyes. “You idiot Steve, I can’t go anywhere. I’d shoot you if I could. Please Steve, watch the kids and tell them that I love them.”

I set my jaw. “Tell them yourself. You are getting out of this alive Danny. I promise.”

“You can’t promise that!” He shouted. The bomb started to beep. “Fuck….” He breathed out. “Please Steve, get out of here. I need you to watch after the kids.”

Steve shook his head and stood up. Moments before gun shots started to ring out, Steve turned around and pointed his gun and fired back in the direction he saw movement from behind him. Danny was yelling at him to stop, causing the beeping to intensify. Steve walked towards the row of shops where the guy was taking cover behind a tree. Steve really didn’t give a shit, he was going to end this. Now. Steve emptied his gun, and dropped the clip while quickly replacing it with a new one within seconds. He kept his composure as he raised his hand and got several rounds, one hitting the man, and then another. 

“Adul Sikar, give it up, you will not make it out of this alive!” Steve yells realizing that he’s out of ammo. He tossed his gun aside.

“You think I care McGarrett. I’m here to end you. Not him.” He says calmly.

I shake my head. “Then end me you mother fucker!” I yell standing several feet away. 

The man rushed Steve, knocking him down in the process. He had his forearm against Steve’s throat, but Steve moved his legs and kicked at the man, shoving him off of Steve. Steve got a few good hits in causing the man to stumble backwards but he came back he pointed a gun at Steve causing him to fall into a glass window when he pulled the trigger, Steve shook his head and realized that he had been shot where Adul got a gun he wasn’t sure. He realized that he had to act fast or he would be royally fucked. He knew he was hurt and probably bleeding but wasn’t sure how bad exactly. He pulled out his knife that Danny always made fun of Steve about and he got it ready by his side…Adul stood over him pointing the gun directly in Steve’s face. “Eye for an eye.” He said in his thick middle eastern accent. 

“Fuck you!” I yelled as I raised my hand up and stabbed him on the inside his thigh, causing blood to pour out. I knew I had hit the artery. He started to stumble, shot at me again. I couldn’t breath this time though. He shot me again. I started to get fuzzy in the brain. Keeping focus was difficult. He fell on the side of me and I pulled my knife out and stabbed him again, I felt him take his last breath. I on the other hand couldn’t breath well at all. I pushed him off of me and I scrambled back. I looked down at Adul Sikar. My knife stuck in his throat. He was still bleeding badly but he was dead. Several people were running towards me and yelling. I shook the fog from my head and stood up. I looked down and realized I had been shot in the leg. I looked up and saw Danny sitting in the same place I had left him. Two guys from the bomb squad were kneeling down. 

“Danny!” I shout trying to ignore the pain that was coming from my chest and my leg. I reached him in a moment. 

“Commander, you need to take cover. This is highly unstable.” One of the men said. 

I shook my head. “No. I’m not leaving him.”

Danny looked up at me he was terrified. “Steve, my kids. You have to go…….” Danny was full on sobbing. 

“No!” I yell. “Danny, I cant go. I love you. We are partners. Where you go I go.”

“Steven….” He choked out.

“It’s disconnected but it’s still beeping and the clock is still winding down. We have twenty seconds before this blows. Clear the area!” One of the guys says.

“No!” I cry out, tears falling down my cheeks. I bend down….and take Danny’s hands into mine. “I can’t let you go Danny.” I pull him into me. “I haven’t gotten to tell you so much yet, or do things with you. I love you.”

I looked down at the clock. 12 seconds. “I love you too Steve, but go please. I need you to love and protect our kids! Please watch after our kids. GO!” He yells back, pushing me away.

I stand and hobble towards a tree not to far from where Danny was. This wasn’t my life. This couldn’t be my life. I had spent so much energy trying to get back to him, only to have him ripped away from me. I needed him, I couldn’t leave him. But the kids, he needed me to stay alive for the kids. I bent down against the tree to brace myself. I plugged my ears. I couldn’t listen to it. “I LOVE YOU DANNO!” I shout. Steve was counting in his head, it was twenty seconds. The bomb should have exploded. But it didn’t. What the actual fuck? He swallowed hard and turned his body back towards Danny, standing up in the process. And that’s when he saw it. Danny’s blue eyes looking directly into him. The bomb squad guys on him, tearing the bomb vest off of him. His strong hands were shaking. He heard the words that was said but his brain didn’t comprehend what was said. It was a dud. A fake, and a another ploy to get to Steve. Steve saw Danny move towards him. He dropped to his knees, pain soaring through his body. His chest still hurt, his leg. Oh yeah, he was bleeding. His back, he hurt everywhere. He dropped his upper half of his body to the ground. He was mumbling to himself, crying, sobbing. Unbelieving that this was over. 

As Danny bent down next to Steve he heard him praying that he had seen him do earlier. He laid his hand on Steve’s back. Steve flinched but relaxed under Danny’s touch. He lifted his body up and looked at Danny in the eyes. “Namaste.”

Danny smiled at me, his hand cupping my cheek “What does that mean?”

“It’s just a respectful greeting.” I say, my voice was soft and low. 

“Namaste.” Danny repeated. “You are bleeding. You were shot?” He asked as I reached up and placed my hand on top of his, leaning farther into his touch.

“Yes. Shit. My chest hurts.” I say seconds after Danny took my vest off. 

“No blood there. You okay?”

I laughed. “Me? God, Danny….”….I reached for him and pulled him into me. “Danny.…Danny…Danny…” I repeated like a mantra. “I’m fine, are you okay?” I held on to him tighter, his hot breath on my neck.

“I’m fine Steve. I was scared I wasn’t going to see you or the kids again, but I’m fine.”

I breathed out a breath I wasn’t aware that I was holding. “ma timilai maya garchhu.”

Danny pulled back and his eyes searched mine. “What does that mean?” He asked with a wide smile. 

“I love you in Nepali.”

“Aloha Steve.”

I cupped his face with my hands and pulled him into a kiss, uncaring of who was watching us.  
SEVERAL WEEKS LATER:

 

I stretched out in bed, feeling warm and content. I scrubbed my face with my hands and looked up at the clock. It was nearly seven, I had to get up and get a move on if I was going to be on time. I threw the blankets off of my body, I smiled when I realized I was naked. The events of last night rolling through my brain. Danny and I, God the things he can do with that mouth of his. It would be against the law. I smiled and drug myself to the bathroom for a shower, I quickly got done and dressed in white pants and a dark blue shirt. Shrugged, before stepping back into the bathroom and swallowing down a few Aleve. I opened the bedroom door and walked stright down the hall, checking Gracie’s room. She was up and packing her back pack for the day. “Morning Gracie.”

“Morning Dad, want me to get breakfast for Charlie and I?”

I smiled. “Sure.” I shook my head. She had been calling me Dad the last few weeks. Since Danny and I finally moved in together. I moved down to the bedroom on the end and stepped in, Charlie was standing next to his dresser buttoning up his shirt. “Hey Champ, sleep good?”

“I did, did you?” He asked with a warm smile. 

I nodded and smiled. “I did, thank you for the back massage and the warm milk.”

His smile beamed sat me. “I’m ready.”

“Great, down stairs….” I stood back and smiled as he passed by me. I grabbed his back pack from the floor and swung it over my shoulder. 

Gracie got breakfast ready, they are quickly as I got laundry going and the dishwasher loaded and going as well. I swept the kitchen and dusted the living room before leaving. As the kids got into the truck we drove towards school. “Okay, kids. We will see you Thursday for dinner this week. Your Mom is getting you after work, so go straight to practice and don’t be late this time please.”

Gracie jumped out and ran to the other side of the truck, she watched as I got Charlie from the back seat. “Bye Dad, love you!” She hugged me and kissed my cheek.

I smiled. “Love you too.” I looked down at Charlie as he held on to his sister’s hand. “What’s up?” I ask bending down.

“I love you.” He said.

I smiled. “I love you too Champ, have a good day.” I hugged Charlie and watched as they watched to the cross walk. I waved and Charlie looked up and smiled. “Bye Dad!” He yelled as they crossed. 

I was hit in the face with a wave of emotion I wasn’t sure of. He called me Dad. I couldn’t believe it. I let a few tears slip from my eyes as I got back into the truck and drove off towards the bakery. Once there I got five coffees and a tea to go with two dozen malsadas. I drove to the Palace and went up the back way. I approached the glass doors as a HPD officer opened it for me, I stepped through and found the team standing before the tech table. Sam Denning was with them. I smiled. I had been in this position before, several times. Watching them from afar. Danny and I had many firsts here, special moments. I wanted this to be another one. 

“Morning guys.” I said stepping towards them. “I brought coffee and pastries.”

“Thanks Steve.” Lou said taking the drinks.  
Chin tried to take the box of malsadas. I shook my head. “I got it. Danny gets the first pick.”

“Damn, what did I do?” Danny asked, rubbing his hands together.

I smiled. “Everything.” I winked at him.

He blushed. 

I stepped over towards him holding the box open. Already knowing which one he’s pick. The one in the middle. I smiled when he choose that one. 

“How’s things going Steve?” Denning asked.

“Good, thanks. Sorry, I didn’t know you’d be here. You can take my tea if you want.”

He shook his head. “No thanks. I’m good.”

I looked around the office. “Guys, it’s good to be back.” I smiled and bit my lip looking back at Danny, biting into the sugary treat. 

“Whatdafuck?” He mumbled, taking the hard object out of his mouth.

I smiled and took It from him and his pastry, I put the ring on my pinky finger and held his hands. “Danny…..Danny…” I look into his eyes. He already had tears forming. He knew what was coming. I smiled. “…you are my rock do you know that? You have been there for me since I came back here. You’ve grounded me and you’ve helped me be a better person.” I looked down at our joined hands. “…..while I was away, I thought for sure that I wouldn’t have made I back. When I got hurt, I had a moment where I wanted to give up. I wanted to just stop fighting. But I couldn’t. I needed you there by my side. You made me fight harder. You have given me more than you’ll ever know. Stability, faith, trust.” I squeezed his hands. “You gave me a family. I love those kids. You know this morning, Charlie called me Dad.” I smiled and let a few tears drop from my eyes. “I need to hear one more thing though that would make me over joyed.”

“What?” Danny asked, his voice was soft and low. 

I smiled. “I want us to be together forever Danny. I want to grow old with you, I want to travel with you. Show you so many beautiful things, take you to places that you’ve never been. But the top of my list, I want you to be my husband. I want to hear you call me your husband.” He sucked in his bottom lip, trying to keep his emotions together. I got down on one knee… holding on to his left hand now. “Danny, will you please do me the honor and privilege to be your husband? Will you marry me?” I slipped the band on his finger. 

“You are such an idiot.” Danny said though tears pulling me up, his lips crashing onto mine. I cried too, holding onto the man that stole my heart. He pulled back and looked into my eyes and smiled. “Yes, Steven. I will marry you.”

I smiled and wrapped my body around his. There was claps and shouts filling the air. I kissed Danny’s neck and turned around. 

“I hate to bring this up, but our friends at HPD has requested us to help them with a murder up on on the H3, in the tunnel.” Chin said with a smile. “And congratulates.”

I smiled as a thanks. I look at Danny. “What do you say Danny? Wanna go catch the bad guys?”

He smiled and looked up at me. “Your the boss, where you go I go.”


	2. Letters

p>Kono-

 

She missed having her boss around. She missed the comfort he would give her while Adam was away. Someone she could go to the shooting range with. Someone that would always keep a close eye on the team while they were working a case. Keep a close eye on her. She wished that he was home the day she brought Adam home. She wished she didn’t have to see Danny sad anymore. It was an every day things now, Danny coming into the office looking gloomy. Nothing could bring Danny out of his cycle, except for the kids. She sat down at her desk and glanced at her incoming mail box and noticed a letter. She wasn’t sure who would hand write her a letter. So she picked it up and really looked at her. Her fingers ghosted over her name on the front. She smiled. It was from Steve. She tore it open. 

 

Kono-

Howzit? The waves keeping your busy or is it work? Maybe Adam? I’m glad he’s home, and I’m sorry I missed the big BBQ for his return. Hope Hawaii is still intact and my islands are safe. Ha ha. Nothing could be safe from a grumpy girl who wasn’t gotten to surf. Chin told me that it’s been a long time. Go surf Kono!! You need it!! Take Adam surfing! How’s Danny really? I worry about him. Worry that he isn’t taking care of himself. One can sound so happy in letters. Anyways, tell me about something. Anything. I miss home so damned much. Trust me, the work we are doing id good. But, it’s not home. No soft sand, no sun, no surf. And no family. Tell me how everyone is doing okay? I love you kid, and remember to write me yeah?

 

Commander Steve McGarrett

 

I smile and bit my lip. I brought out a piece of paper with the 5-0 seal on the front of it and picked up a pen. I tapped it on the desk a few times. I wasn’t sure if I should tell Steve how bad Danny’s been. I wanted to be truthful but he had enough to worry about….where ever he is. I closed my eyes and looked up at the loud bang. Danny. He slammed his office door and paced in front of Steve’s office door. Lou and Chin opened their office doors and just watched from afar. No, I wouldn’t tell him. Not today. He pulled open Steve’s office door and went right for the couch and laid down. I frowned, he must not have slept well that night.

 

Steve,

 

So glad to finally hear from you! Things here have been good, keeping busy! Cases and other things. Adam is great. Glad to be home, but having difficulty on finding work. Right now, he’s care-taking for your outside stuff on the house. Cutting back trees, bushes and mowing. Danny’s making sure he does a good job. Doesn’t want you pissed off when you get home. Speaking of which…..when are you coming home? It’s been six months already? I thought this was supposed to be a quick in and out? Few months tops? Danny is okay, he misses you. I’m not sure why he is so rattled all the time? Did something happen between you two? Did you finally get together, and neither of you are telling us?! Anyways, Hawaii is perfect. Surfing huh? Now, that sounds perfect! Maybe I will go. Maybe I’ll tell the boys, they can do without me for a few hours? Yeah, I think I will. 

Good to hear from you Steve. Write again soon. 

Kono

 

I stand up and walk out of the office door. “Chin?”

“Yes cuz?” He asks turning around. 

“Danny okay?” I ask, nodding towards Steve’s office. 

Chin shrugs. “I think? Not sure.”

“He misses Steve that’s all.” Lou says with a smile. 

I nod. “I’m going surfing. Be back in a few hours.”

Chin raises his eyebrows. “Okay? Have fun?”

I nod. “Yeah.”

“I wonder what brought that on?” Lou asked Chin. 

Chin smiles and nods his head, going back into his office. 

 

I dropped down on the couch, beer close by. I sorted the mail. The junk and the bills. I stopped when I saw the hand writing. I smiled. Steve. We have all gotten letters just when we need them. How does he even know when we need to hear from him? It’s like he just feels it in his bones that he needs to send a letter home. I leaned back and opened the letter, disregarding the others. 

 

Chin,

 

Man. I was thinking of you last night. How are you doing? Well I hope.I was thinking it would have been nice to go grab some coffee and talk. It’s been a long time since we’ve done that huh? I was realizing that the anniversary of Malia was coming up soon. I was thinking how you should go take some time off and clear your head? I don’t know how the case load has been, but maybe it’s something to think about? You are like a brother to me Chin. Please, take care of yourself. You know that Lou or Danny would be there for you, yeah? Anyways, I’m here too. I may not be close but I’ll try and call in a few days. Tell me, how is Danny?

Commander Steve McGarrett

 

I sat dumbfounded. He remembered me and all the crap that I’m dealing with in my own head and he is half way around the world dealing with so much shit, keeping us safe. Doing God knows what, in God knows what country. I sighed and walked over to my desk and turned the light on. 

 

Steve,

 

Things here are well. Weather has been great this time of year, so surfing up at North Shore has been fantastic. I took Kono and Adam up with me so that was nice. I think I got him a job, but we’ll see how that works out. Kono’s been surfing a lot more which is great for her. Lou has been taking time to golf at least once a week. And then there’s Danny. He’s stuck in a cycle of work and then kids. Work and kids. He’s okay though. Busy. Not really focusing to much on anything. He misses you a lot? Which is weird for just being partners/friends? I heard they may bring on another member till you get back just to help ease the load. It’s fine really, if we all can get a weekend off once in a while that would be fantastic. And thanks for the suggestion. I may take the bike up. I’m drinking a beer right now, maybe somewhere you are too. Take care.

 

Chin Ho Kelly

 

Lou walked into his office carrying a steaming cup of coffee. Danny had been in a good mood and bought malasadas. Which he wasn’t going to complain about.They had been on a terrible case involving a dead child. Lou was tired. He hadn’t been home in several days and the last thing he wanted to do was be at the office, But that’s when he saw the letter. He smiled. Finally getting a letter of his own from Steve. He sat down and glanced up. Noticing that Danny was talking with Chin. He opened the letter. 

 

Lou, 

 

How is everything? The family okay? Golf game gotten any better? I’m positive mine is still terrible. We should play golf again, when I return. It would be fun. I’ve been able to practice here a bit. Improve my game some. A few of the guys have been giving me pointers. I will come back and kick your ass. You know this right? Anyways, how’s life? I sure do miss it. Everything about it. Even the criminals. Hahaha. Tell me Lou, how is Danny holding up? He tells me everything is fine and there is nothing to worry about, but I don’t know? Anyways, I found some great cigars and thought of you. I mailed them, but to your hours. Look out for the package. Have a good one Lou. 

 

Commander Steve McGarrett

 

I sat back and wondered how Steve really was doing? Always the strong one. Never giving anything away. I smiled and picked up a pen and started to respond to him. 

 

Steve, 

 

Everyone is great. Samantha got sick but that’s normal for kids. Renee did ask me if she could send you a car package? I assume we can send it to the same address that we send everything else to? Golf huh? Yeah okay, I’ll go with you. But there’s no way that you will win or even get close to beating me. You will always suck McGarrett. Danny….he is okay. Keeps busy with the kids and work. Acts as though nothing is wrong, but I think he misses you. Something going on between the two of you? Are you together? I haven’t gotten the cigars yet, but I haven’t been home in a few days, caught a bad case. I was just heading home now. I miss you buddy, keep safe and remember to always watch your back. 

Lou

 

Charlie had just gotten to his Dad’s house for the weekend and on his bed was a letter. He smiled and walked over to it. He opened it up and knew who it was as soon as the patch fell out. It was from Uncle Steve. 

 

Charlie,

 

How is school? Are you getting good grades this year? What sports are you playing? When I get back I’ll come sit front row at every game. I promise. It’s pretty here, where I’m at. But it doesn’t beat the ocean. Tell Danno to take you by my house so you can go swimming and build a sand castle! I want a picture of it, make sure to use lots of colors okay? And be nice to Gracie. Do something really good for your Mom, like cleaning your room or helping her with dinner. And Danno, you have to do me a super huge favor. Can you remember to hug him every day for me? The patch I mailed with this letter came from my uniform, it got a hole in it and I had to fix it and so they gave me a new patch. Keep it safe okay? I love you Charlie, and I miss you. When I get back we will have to play together, building something. Lego’s or sand castles!

 

Uncle Steve

 

Charlie smiled and went over to his desk and colored a picture of him and Steve playing together. He wrote on the front ‘miss you’ and on the back he wrote ‘I love you too.’ He put his name on the front and walked to the living room. 

“Daddy?” Charlie asked. 

“Yes?” Danno looked up from the book he was reading. 

“I drew this for Uncle Steve, can you mail it for me?” Charlie asked with a sky smile. 

“Sure I’ll do it tomorrow.”

Charlie shook his head no. “Today and don’t look at the drawing!”

Danny smiled and nodded his head, watching as Charlie dropped the picture on the table.

“Can we go play at Uncle Steve’s beach tomorrow?”

Danny nodded. “Sure.”

He smiled and walk back into his room. 

 

Grace Williams was mad. She slammed open the front door and walked into her room, slamming the door behind her. Ignoring her Dad in the process. She threw her bag on the bed and sat at her desk. Wanting to get all the homework done so she wouldn’t have to see her Dad for several hours. She sighed and looked down, realizing there was a letter on her desk. She knew that her Dad and Charlie had been home several hours before she got there, so she thought it was from one of them. She opened the letter to see it was from her Uncle Steve. 

 

Gracie,

 

On man kiddo, how I miss you so much. Have you been good? Helping out Danno as much as possible? Not getting mad or yelling at him? Just be nice to him okay? He’s just stressed out and going through a lot. Maybe when I get back we can all just chill out for the weekend? What do you think about that? I’ll make eggs and pancakes, I know mine are better. How is school? Anyways, tell me about Charlie? I wrote to him but I don’t usually get much out of him. A picture, which is great. I get to show it off. Why don’t you draw me something? I know you can draw. How’s Danny? I love you Gracie, and I miss you. Please remember to watch your back, don’t do anything bad. Hugs and kisses.

 

Uncle Steve

 

Gracie knew she was being a jerk to Danno, but after reading Steve’s letter she knew what she had to do. 

 

Uncle Steve, 

 

Charlie is fine. He’s getting good grades at school and he talks about you all the time. He’s playing soccer this year. His first game is next Saturday. He’s excited, but nervous. I’m doing well in school, top 5 in my whole grade so far. I think we are going to your house tomorrow for the day, which will be nice. Danno is a complete mess. Seems like he needs a vacation. He acts like his whole world is ending, because you are gone. Seriously, we know you both love each other and we know that you two are going to end up together. What exactly is the hold up here? I was being a jerk to Danno just before I read your letter. And I’m sorry. I will tell him that too, but he was making me mad. Acting like I cant go out with friends. OKAY, they aren’t the best influence. But I’m just trying to make it work. I’ll be better and I’ll help Danno out this weekend. I miss and love you too. Come home soon please!

 

XOXOXOX  
Gracie

 

I stood up and walked towards the kitchen where I found my Dad cutting up something to put in to the pot. “Daddy?”

He turns and looked at me in the eye. Waiting for me to do something. 

“I’m sorry about earlier. I’ll do better and I’ll help more this weekend.” Gracie hugged her dad, exactly the way she use to as a little girl. “Love you Danno.”  
Danny smiled and pulled her in closer. “Danno loves you too.”

 

Danny got the kids tucked into bed and he went in to shower. Letting the stresses of the day wash off of him. He needed to relax. He needed to calm down. He pulled on a pair of boxers and crawled into bed. He pulled the letter of his night stand, he touched the writing gently on the front of the envelope. He closed his eyes. He missed Steve so much. 

 

Baby, 

 

Oh how I miss you. I miss your mouth and how it never shuts up. I miss, your hands the way they move when you keep talking. I miss that kiss we shared the night before I left. I miss the taste of you, how you felt under my touch. God, Danny. I dream about you. I dream about how we could be together, in bed. I can’t wait to be home with you. Touch you, feel you. Just to be with you. I feel like we would be so good together. I miss the feel of your hair beneath my fingers. When I get home Danny, I’m telling you right now when I get home, we will not leave he house for a week. Because I do plan on fucking your brains out. Ohh Danny, what do you think about huh? Tell me Danny, don’t lie to me. How are you really doing? Has there been a lot of cases? You may not hear from me for a while so don’t panic okay? Everything is fine, just going away from base for a bit. I love you and I miss you so deeply. You are my everything Danny. Don’t forget that okay?

 

Yours always, 

Steve

 

I took a deep breath and sighed. I missed him. I wanted to hug him. Touch him, but I knew that wouldn’t happen for a long time yet. I read the letter again and rolled over, taking a deep breath and letting the thoughts of Steve lull me to sleep. The shrill ringing of my phone woke me up. I smacked it and pushed the answer button. Scrubbing my face with my hand. My voice was rough with sleep. “Yeah?”

 

“Danny?” The voice sounded far away, and it had some static to it. 

I’d know that voice from anywhere though. I sat straight up in bed. “Steve…..”

“God, it’s so good to hear your voice.”

“I miss you so much. We all got your letters today.”

I heard Steve smile. “I’ve been getting letters and care boxes from everyone. Thank you. I’ve been sharing with the team.”

“Good, we’ve been making sure we’ve been sending plenty.”

“Danny, you know I love you right?”

“Yes, and I love you too.”

“I need you so bad Danny.”

“Steve, are you touching yourself?” I asked. 

”I am…” His voice was strained. “Please Danny…I need you so, so bad.”

I was about to start speaking until I heard yelling and a lot of other noises coming from the other end of the phone. “Steve?”

“Just a minute….” 

I sat leaned against the headboard, wondering what was happening. 

“Danny?”

“Everything okay?” I ask. 

“I gotta run. But listen, I love you and I’ll try to call back again really soon.”

“Love you too Steve.” I hung the phone up and looked at the door way. Grace was standing there with a sleepy smile on her face. “You okay?”

She nodded and walked closer, sitting on the bed. “Who were you talking to?”

“Steve called.”

Her eyes grew large. “Is he okay?”

I nodded. “Yeah, where ever he is. Go back to bed babe.”

Grace smiled and hugged me, walking back to her bedroom.

 

I walked over to the small desk in my room and picked up a note pad a a pen and walked back to bed, I sat down and started to write. 

 

Steve, 

 

You just called and had to go. I hope everything was okay, and you weren’t being your usual self and about to go blow things up. You know, you are my everything too. I love you. I don’t know why we were so blind before or whatever we were doing. I’m okay. Dealing the best way I know how. I know you’ve asked everyone how I’m doing. I’m not going to lie okay, there’s days that straight up suck. I want to cry and scream and hate everyone and everything. Other days, I’m okay. I’m coping the best way I know how Steve. Sometimes I go to your house and just sit there. That helps. I’ll be fine though. Don’t worry. We’ve been swamped at work, one case after another. It’s good though. Keeps me busy. Charlie and Grace are great. She’s been a teenager, but that’s alright. Always, Steve. I better do. I promised Charlie we’d go to your beach tomorrow. You didn’t have anything to do with that did you? I love you Steve, and you are my everything too. 

 

Danny

Your Danno

P.S. I cant wait till you get home……..</

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I moved this chapter, I figured out how to get more chapters added! sorry! thanks to @cowandfalf who helped!


	3. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny: I’ll miss you too, you have no idea. I bit my lip. Steve: Danny? Danny: What? What the fuck was I doing? Steve: Come over? I’m in bed, I want to sleep. I want you close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the third Chapter. I know this all seems a little confusing but I promise it will make sense soon!

The Five-0 task force spent the day chasing down leads and bad guys. Leaving them all completely worn down and exhausted. The team had decided that beer and wings at Side streets was a fantastic idea. Nothing felt better than ice cold beer, spicy wings and friends at the end of the long day. In fact, Steve was feeling so relaxed and fantastic that he was sharing stories from his past.

".....yeah so then I turned around and that's when I see it. My mother and father completely....." Steve sighed and looked down. Feeling his phone vibrate. He looked at his team with a forgive me expression. "McGarrett....uh huh. Right now? Um....no I think I can borrow a car. Yes sir." 

"Who was that?" Danny asked, annoyed already.

"Listen, I gotta go. Danny, may i take your car?" I ask.

"Since when do you feel the need to ask?" Lou commented, raising his beer to his lips.

"Yes. Fine. Whatever." Danny said to me.

I smile walking backwards noddings towards the blonde. "You'll miss me every second, I've got the sexy eyes."

"Fuck you." Danny shot back at me.

I smiled and went out towards the door. Leaving my team. I took the fifteen minute drive out to Pearl City, once there I headed for the base. Wondering what exactly was going on to warrant me to come out here. I wondered if it was something to do with a new case. Any at rate I got through security with ease and headed right for the comanding officers building. I gave my name to the clerk and was taken back instantly. I shook my head, this couldn't be good news. 

"Commander,good to see you. 

     I shake his hand and smile. "I want to say the same thing but I'm unsure now that I'm here."

"why do you say that commander?" 

I sigh and sit back in the seat. I glance around the room. "First off, I didn't have trouble getting in. Usually it take my partner and I fifteen minutes to get into base. Second, I was ushered in almost instantly. Finally, you have top secret files in front of you and these guys here in the suits aren't here to see the sights. I tell my partner not to wear ties in Hawaii, these guys are wearing them. So cut the shit and tell me what you want?"

" I see that your Navy skills haven't left you commander." One of the suits says. 

I nod. Fuck. Something is so wrong. 

" We are reactivation your commission. We need you to help lead us on the fight with ISIS."

I close my eyes. Mother fucker. Danny is going to flip a lid when he find out I'm leaving. " I assume this is all top-secret, when do I leave and where am I going?" 

The other suit stand up. " First of all, we need to know if you have problem being deployed with your former SEAL team?" 

I scrunch up my face. "Why the fuck would that matter?" 

"Well, since your gay." the second suit says. 

Fuck you ass hole. I stand up and fold my arms over my chest. "first of all, my team trust me, Commander Steve McGarrett. My sexual orientation is none of the United States Navy's problem, do you understand?" I shout, feeling my anger boil over. I loom over the two suits. "Now, tell me what else I need to know."

 

"You leave on Saturday morning. 0300. You report to Pearl at 0200. We are going after ISIS. They need to be knocked down. Shown who's boss. They have several members of our military and we need to execute a mission. We need someone to run ops, plan the operation and execute. And that's where you come in. Best in your Era."

I nod. " Thank you sir. How long will I be gone, I have to give Governor Denning an idea."

"This is at least a year long mission. So expect to be gone a long time. Make sure all of the legal stuff is taken in to account."

I nod.. "Yes sir. Anything else I need to know about?" 

"Pack your gear, get whatever you need from here on base. It will be covered. Give your last name."

"Thank you sir."

"Your free to leave."

 

I sat in Danny’s car for a few minutes before driving off. I felt almost shell shocked. I couldn’t believe I was being deployed. After all this time. I huffed out some air and I knew I had to head back to the house. I drove though the busy streets, keeping focused on what I needed to get done in the next few days. I shook my head, I had three days to get ready. I needed to call my lawyer the next morning and make sure everything was in order. When I pulled into my drive way I saw my whole team sitting in my driveway. Their cars. I smiled to myself and pulled into the driveway next to my truck. I got out and walked up the path to the front door. I closed my eyes and my hand hovered over the handle before I opened it. I loved these people so much. I felt bad that I had break the news to them that I was leaving. I opened the door and found them all in different spots of my living room. I smile. “Well to what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Well, we thought it was weird that you just got up and left.” Chin said. 

“So we wanted to come and make sure everything was okay.” Kono commented. 

“So is it?” Danny asked. “Is everything okay?”

I shook my head. They love me. “Well…..” I sit on the edge of my recliner where Danny was. “I’m being deployed.”

I noticed how each one of my team members reacted. Lou bowed his head, Kono started crying and Chin…always being Chin kept calm and nodded his head. Danny however, he reached up and I felt him pulling on my shirt. I turned and looked at him. “You alright?” I asked him. 

He shrugged. “What do I tell the kids?” Tears forming in his eyes. His hands shaking. 

Gracie and Charlie. “Gracie is old enough to understand Danny. And Charlie, just tell him that I have to go really far away to arrest the bad guys.”

“Right.” Danny swallowed hard. His blue eyes were filled with pain. “I need to go get some air.”

“Danny wait…” I stand up to try and go after him. But he was already out the front door and the engine of his car revving up. 

“He’ll be okay Steve. He just needs some time to process everything.” Chin says. 

“Yeah.” I swallow hard. I wasn’t sure why I was feeling sad about Danny. The need to protect him, and to comfort him. I sighed. Maybe all of those feelings that I had about him was real. Maybe there was no more denying it. I shook my head and looked up at my team. “Guys, I gotta get to bed. I have a lot to do in the next few days.”

“We love you Steve, see you tomorrow, yeah?” Kono says giving me a hug. 

“Course. I’ll see you guys then.” I gave out quick hugs to Chin and Lou and watched as they left. 

I climbed the stairs after locking up the house. I quickly showered to was the day down the drain and got into bed. Picking my phone up in the process. I opened my messages and looked at Danny’s name. I smiled and pulled it up.

 

Steve: Hey Danno, you okay?

I closed my eyes and waited for the reply, which didn’t take long. 

Danny: Yes, sorry. I just…..I don’t know. I couldn’t stay. Sorry I left.

I smiled. 

Steve: I’m going to miss you. 

I wasn’t sure how he would respond to that. 

Danny: I’ll miss you too, you have no idea.

I bit my lip. 

Steve: Danny?

Danny: What?

What the fuck was I doing?

Steve: Come over? I’m in bed, I want to sleep. I want you close.

Nothing. Maybe I had been reading this wrong the whole time. I sighed and waited five minutes. Nothing. I turned off the light and set my phone down. I closed my eyes and let the sounds of the ocean pull me into sleep. I shot straight up in bed. I reached for my gun on the night stand, I had only been sleep twenty minutes. What the fuck woke me up? I pulled the blankets off of me and rubbed my eyes. I heard something right? I heard the landing at the top of the stairs, it creaked. Yes, someone was here. I pointed my gun towards my closed bedroom door, I got up and went to the otherside of it. As it opened I pulled the gun back slightly and had my hand wrapped around…Danny’s shirt? “What the fuck!” I yell out. 

“You told me to come over!” He defended himself. 

“You didn’t respond so I thought……” I dropped the gun to myside.

“Idiot.” Danny mumbled. 

I turn and look at him as he unresses. “I’m the idiot, you broke into my house in the middle of the night to……”

Danny smiled and raised his eyebrow. “To what Steven?”

I swallowed hard. “…to cuddle?”

He smiled and got into the other side of my bed. “Yup. And it’s only ten thirty, and I didn’t break into your house. I have a key, and I know the security pass-code.”

I sighed and walked over to the bed, sitting down. I placed the safety back on the gun and laid it down. “Fuck….Danno.” I lay down pulling the sheet up to my hips. “I’m going to miss you so damn bad.”

“Me too Steve.” He reached down and wrapped his hand around mine, out fingers joining together perfectly like a puzzle. “What are we…um…doing exactly?”

I laughed. “I have no idea, but I like it.”

“Me too.”

I turned over and faced him. Watched out the moon light danced across his hair. “Big spoon or little spoon?”

He smiled. “I really don’t care.”

I pulled him into me and kissed his temple. “I have to take off in the morning early. I have to see Denning and my lawyer, so if im not here don’t freak out.”

He nodded. “When do you leave?”

“Early Saturday morning.”

“Good night Steve.”

I smiled and pushed closer to him. “Night Danno.”

 

The next day Steve went to see his lawyer. To get everything in order, it had been to long since he deployed last and things had changed in the last four years. He didn’t know where this thing with Danno was going but he wanted to make sure that he and the kids would be taken care of in case anything happened. He wanted Danny to be set, not ever worry about taking care of the kids. His lawyer asked him if he was in a relationship and Steve said no they were just very, very close friends. His lawyer smiled and said that she would have all of the paperwork ready by Friday afternoon. Steve thanked her and paid her, and headed off to meet with the Governor. He figured it would be a in and out thing, but Sam Denning was actually royally upset that Steve had to go. He cried and hugged him, telling him that 5- would have his office backing no matter what. And that they would make sure that things were okay with them. They talked about who would be a good stand in. Steve insisted Danny, for one he would get more pay. Which he knew that Danny needed right now, having to care for Charlie. And Danny already knew what to do anyways so it was logically. Denning agreed and said that they would have the papers drawn up and everything would be ready to sign on Friday. Steve smiled and left, thanking him for everything. Steve finally made his way to the office. It was after lunch and he needed to make sure the last of his and everyone else paperwork was signed and ready to head off to Denning and HPD before he left. He walked into his office only to the the team sitting in Danny’s office. He walked right in and leaned against the door frame. 

 

“So I guess since I’m not the boss anymore you guys can just play around huh?” I smiled. 

“Lunch boss, you eat?” Kono asked. 

“No. Been busy, where’s Chin?” I asked. 

Danny raised his eyebrows. “A date.”

“Oh.” I eyed the other half of Danny’s sandwich. I walked in and stood next to Danny. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Danny picked up the item I was looking at and handed it to me. “Eat, please. God knows you’ll be eating a bunch of shit food while your gone.”

“Mmmm thanksDanno.” I say with a full mouth. I swallow and look around the room. “Game plan guys, any papers that I must sign off on needs to be on my desk. Danny, can you come see me soon?”

“Sure. Take the chips and my tea.” Danny holds the items out. 

I smile and head to my office. I was just about finished with the last bit of my paperwork as Danny walked in. “Is this later enough for you, or should I come back again?”

I smiled. “No, come in. Close to the door though.” I pushed print and waited for the items to come out.I started signing my name on the files that had been brought into me by the others. “You okay today? Sorry I had to leave.”

“I’m okay. Wondering exactly where this flirting is coming from? How far we are taking this, if you even want to take this somewhere?”

I stopped what I was doing and looked up. “Danny…Danny…I will always want this with you. I just feel like its bad timing.”

Danny nodded and sat down. “You got that right. Long distance?”

“What if we just pick this up when I get back. It’s going to be a year though. I can wait for you.”

“That’s a long time.”

“It is”

Danny handed me the files he came in with and sat down. “I’ll wait for you Steve.”

I smiled and leaned my head back. “Danny, this is going to be okay, you know that right?”

“I know. I have trust in you.”

“Good, now I’m going to finish these and head out for the night okay?”

“Okay.” Danny stood up. “I’ll take them tomorrow, I assume you wont be here tomorrow.”

“I have to go though all of my gear. And pickup replacements.”

Danny took a deep breath and slowly let it out. “I told the kids this morning, Gracie is sad and Charlie doesn't understand.”

“Spend the night with me tonight?” I ask. 

He smiled and looked up at me. “Yeah. I’ll see you tonight.”

I nodded as watched him as he left. His ass was perfect and round. I smiled. I was a goner.

 

The next day Steve spent the majority of his time packing up his two NAVY duffel bags. He also had to pack his tactical backpack, he replaced everything that was a safety issue. His uniforms were in good enough condition, but replaced the socks and his boots. Which he started wearing as soon as he left the store, to break them in before he got to the base overseas. Danny had come over with beer and pizza again, and once again they got into Steve’s bed. Keeping everything G, they slept. But come Friday morning there was a lot of loud ruckus coming from down stairs that woke them off. 

“Danny?” Steve mumbles, turning over. 

“Someone’s down stairs.”

“I think it’s Chin and Kono.”

“They weren’t supposed to be here until later.” Danny mumbled. 

“Why are they here Danno?” My eyes popped open, looking into a pair of blue ones. 

He smiled. “Going away party. Everyone’s here.”

I laugh and pull myself flush with Danny’s body. I flip him over to where he’s sitting on me. My breathing in creasing. “Fuck…Danno….” I close my eyes. “Don’t move. Please.” I beg. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Danny said, keeping still. 

“How is this my life? I want to move so bad…..Christ Danny….you are huge.” I could feel him though our clothing. 

His breathing was ragged too. “What do we do?”

I swallow. “We cant do this now Danny, it will make things worse when I leave.”

“Fuck…I gotta move Steve.”  
Shit. I don’t know what I was thinking. I wasn’t sure why I moved him on top of me. “Move…Danny….fast…” I closed my eyes. His hips rocking against mine. Our breathing was fast and hard. He leaned down, resting his head on my shoulder. The feeling of our cocks rubbing against one another, the boxers creating a delicious friction. “Fuck….Danny…..harder…” He pushed down against us harder. I felt my toes curling. I felt the burning in my belly. Danny was panting in my ear, I was groaning. We were trying to be quite. “I’m going to cum Danny.”

“Wait for me, I’m….ohhh God….there…now Steve!” Danny moaned into my ear. 

We both came hard and fast. Holding tight to one another. “I can’t believe…..God you are amazing.”

“We have to get cleaned up.” Danny says. 

I stop him and pull him down to my lips. Just kissing him softly. Nothing dirty. “Go shower in the guest bathroom. I’ll shower here. I’ll meet you down stairs okay?”

Danny nodded and closed his eyes. “See you soon.” He said as he got up, adjusted himself and snuck out into the hallway. We got showered and headed down to the kitchen where Renee was cooking breakfast and Lou was making sure the kids got their food without bugging the adults. Charlie and Gracie sitting at the table. I had walked over and hugged them both. We shared a breakfast and while the kids got ready for the beach I was pulling my bags down to the living room. Danny was sitting on the couch and stood up. “Steve…?”

I shook my head and dropped my bags, pushing them out of the way. “Danny, no. I’m just getting these down here.” I moved over towards him, taking his hands into mine. 

“You just scared me a little bit. I thought I had more time.”

“You do Danny. We have time okay?” I looked around and saw everyone down by the beach. “Come here.” I pulled Danny into me. “We are going to make it Danny. We’ll be fine. I promise.”

Danny had his head on my chest. My fingers running through his soft hair. “Let’s just get though today, okay? One day at a time.”

“Yeah.” Danny said. I turned and smiled at him. 

“Let’s go Danno.”

 

They spent the rest of the day eating and playing out on the beach, relaxing in the sun. Kamekono came with dinner after he learned that Steve was leaving. He and Flippa came out to enjoy the day. Eventually, Grace and Charlie went home. Only being allowed to spend some time before Steve left, but it was a tear full good-bye to say the least. Sam Denning came by to have Danny sign the papers. Chin and Kono found themselves talking with Lou and Danny while Flippa played on the ukulele. Kamekono was cleaning up the kitchen from dinner, bringing desert out shortly after. Steve, he was soaking up the last bit of sun light before it disappeared. He was laying in the sand. He was breathing deeply, trying to get what he could of the salt air. He watched the sun sink lower into the horizon. He sighed. He wasn’t going to see this for a long time. He watched it, praying that nothing bad would happen. Little did he know, he was being watched by his Ohana up on his lanai. 

 

I stood up, and walked towards the lanai. I smiled when I realized my family was watching me. I shook my head as I approached. “You guys good?” I asked with a smile. 

“Yeah boss, just going to miss this. Miss you.” Kono said.

“I spent so much time hating you, I didn’t realize how much I’d miss you.” Lou said. “We all need a shot.”

Chin smile. “We’ve drank so much as it is.”

“Brah, always good time for booze.” Kamekono said bobbing his head around. “Booze is amazing.”

I laughed. “Alright, one shot. One beer. I cant have anymore after that.”

Danny poured the dark amber liquid and passed around a shot glasses. Danny stood up. “I get to toast, seeing how I’m the best friend.”

I smiled and sat down, looking up at Danny. With different appreciation for him. I was in love with him, and after today it killed me to leave him. 

“I’ve been following you around this rock for several years now, I cant believe you are leaving. But I wish you health, happiness and for God’s sake Steve…..come back alive and normal. That’s all I ask.” He raised his glass. “To Steve.” Which everyone repeated. 

I stood up and pulled Danny into me. Keeping him close, breathing in his scent. “God….Danny…” I whisper in his ear. 

I suddenly hear the next song on the radio playing. Nickelback Far Away. “Danno…” I pulled back and looked into his blue eyes. 

“Yeah…..” He smiled. 

“Dance with me.”

He swallowed hard. He nodded yes. I pulled him closer to the middle of the lanai, I turned the music up and pulled him close to me. My lips by his ear, whispering things into his ear. Danny doing the same. Suddenly Danny started to cry, I pulled back. “What’s wrong?”

“Are you listening to the song lyrics?” 

I nodded and tried to keep my composure. I felt my cheeks getting moist from. “Danny….”

“Steve……”

“I love you so much. So damn much, I’m sorry I never told you before. But I love you.”

Danny nodded his head, licked his lips. “I love you too Steve.”

I cupped his cheeks with my hands and pulled him into me. Our lips meeting, my tongue sweeping across his lips asking for entrance. Danny opening his mouth, our tongues dancing. Teeth, lips all of it, I was mapping into memory. The way he moaned into my mouth when I sucked on his tongue. Our lips soft against one another. Danny pulling at my shirt, trying to bring me closer to him. My hand in his hair, not caring if it got messed up. We pulled apart for the air that we needed in our lungs, I bit on his bottom lip, sweeping my tongue across it to soothe it. Our foreheads pushed against one another. “I love you Danny.”

“I love you too.”

When we pulled back, our fingers slotted together. We realized that we were being watched. 

“Well that was some good bye.” Chin said with a smile. 

“Bite me Kelly.” I answer sitting down, and pulling Danny onto my lap. 

“That’s William’s job now.” Lou said with a laugh.

 

A FEW HOURS LATER:

 

I nursed a beer as Lou was telling some story about how he and Renee met. She wasn’t pleased by it, said he was telling the story all wrong. We all laughed. I glanced over at Danny and squeezed his hand. “I gotta go up stairs. I’ll be back.”

Danny nodded and I went up the stairs. I undressed and got my hair clippers out, cutting my hair short. I knew my hair was grow back fast but I wanted to make sure I at least got a decent cut before I headed over, I got into the shower. Making sure I savored every second of the shower. I dried off and brushed my teeth. I walked into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around my waist. I checked the clock it was already 0100. I got my dog tags from my night stand and slipped them on over my head. I pulled on my clothes, my fatigues. My new boots, I had been breaking in. And my cap, I positioned it on my head just perfectly. I picked up the fatigue coat and made my way down the stairs, dropping the coat and the hat by the bags. I walked outside and everyone stopped talking. 

“Jesus Christ….” Danny mumbled. “I’m so torn from you being absolutely fucking hot, to this is the scariest part of my entire life.”

I chuckled and gave Danny a half smile. “It’s…uhm….about that time.”

“We wanted to drive you, I can fit everyone into my vehicle.” Lou said standing up. “Please, let us care for this.”

I nodded. “Sure.”

“I’m going to go get your bags.” Chin said. 

“I’m going to help.” Kono jumped up and followed Chin out. 

I nodded and turned around, walking out to the beach. I bent down and ran my fingers through the sand. “Good bye Hawaii.” I say before turnaround. Danny on me. I opened my arm to him. “Lets go Danny.” We walked out to Lou’s vehicle. Danny and I climbed into the very back, and he took my hands into his. 

“Damnit Steve, you better come home.”

I nod. “I will.”

“Who are you fighting?” He asked. “Don’t tell me its classified.”

I pushed my lips to his ear. “It’s in the news almost daily Danny.”

“ISIS?” He asked, his eyes growing large. 

I nodded. I didn’t exactly tell him. I let him guess. 

“Mother fucker.”  
“Shhh….Danny….okay…it’s going to be okay.” I whisper into his ear. “Lets just hold each other okay? It’s fine.”

Danny nodded and we rested against one another. Falling asleep.

“Steve, your here.” Chin said softly, shaking me. 

“mmm…yeah okay.” I say opening my eyes. “Danny wake up.” I rub his face with my hand. 

We climb out and we are parked next to the large cargo plane. I turn to Danny. “Listen, I gotta check in okay. I’ll be right back.”

Danny turned and looked at me, hands in his pockets. “Yeah okay.”

I let go of Danny’s hand and walk towards the large hanger where I see Joe White and my whole SEAL team. 

“Your team Commander.” Joe said with a smile. 

I took a deep breath. “Alright gentleman. Are we ready for this?”

“Hooyah!” I get the responce. 

“Commander White, when do we shove off?”

“We’ve been called earlier son. Take off is now. In five minutes.”

“Gear up fellas. We’ve got some asses to kick.” I smile and watch my team head towards the large plane.   
I notice a king hanging back. “Who are you?”

“Wilson, David. Sir.”

I smile and laugh. “You okay?”

He nods. “First deployment.”

“What’s your rank kid?”

“I’m a e-4.”

“Shit your green. Did you just get out of BUDS?”

He nods. “First assignment Sir. Said my CO is a real stickler.”

I laugh and look up at Joe. “Kid stick with me kid, come meet my family.”

I walk back towards my team and make the introductions. 

“Great you are going to screw him up for life.” Danny says. “Kid, don’t listen to him. Well maybe you should.”

I smile and say goodbye to everyone. Leaving Danny last. Once I get to him we stand in front of one another for a few minutes. “You going to be okay?”

He sighs. “Yes you big idot.”

I smile and lean in. “Danny, you can hug me. And kiss me. I don’t care.”

He looked up and blushed, pulling me into his body. “I’ll miss you Steven. I love you, please careful.”

I nod my head. “I’ll miss you too Daniel. I love you.” I go to pull away before he pulls me back into him. His lips crashing against mine. I breath him in. I pull away and mouth Love you to him. He stands there with Kono on one side. I turn back to the cargo plane. I can do this. I can leave. This is going to be hell. 

“Boyfriend?” The kid asked. “You don’t seem like your um…”

“Gay?” I ask. He nods. I smile. “I…um…guess I am for him. And we have decided to not be anything till we get back.”

Someone slapped my shoulder. “Im glad you two are finally together.” Joe said. “It’s about damn time.”

I Laughed. And stopped at the entrance of the cargo plane, I turned around. Looking at my team. At Danny. I wave and he waves back. He wipes at his eyes. And he calls me a sap. I nod and throw the Shaka up at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Tell me! I'm also on tumblr cherryblossomsm (I think)


	4. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He’s buried under all the concrete.” Chin said. “We do have contact with him, but air is running thin. And he’s starting to panic.”
> 
> “Why is he panicking?” Lou asked. 
> 
> I swallowed hard. “He’s claustrophobic.” I look at Chin. “I need to speak to him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine, still looking for a beta! :) I hope you enjoy this chapter. I took the advice of one of my followers and added something special in there for her. Thank you so much for all of the support everyone has been showing me on this, I appreciate it so much. Mahalo!

“Commander, how do you feel about that?”

I opened my eyes and looked into Megan’s eyes. “What do you mean?”

She sighed and sat forward. Placing her note pad and tablet down on the table between us. “Steve, you’ve been coming here for two weeks now. It’s clear that you have stress over the deployment and everything that happened before. But I’m unsure why, leaving Danny caused so much stress? You were not a couple right?”

“Right. But we are now. I guess. I feel like after I returned things just went fast. We haven’t had time for each other. I’m working on paperwork at the office, Danny’s been busy with cases and the kids. We were supposed to move in together, but after the case things seemed to get weird between us.”

“What’s weird?” She asked, sitting back. 

“We love each other, but Danny says its the kids holding him back. Because of Charlie.” I smile. 

“Now that is the first real smile I’ve seen from you in two weeks. You love his kids?”

I smiled and nodded. “Yeah. Charlie boy is special to me. But so is Gracie.”

“Why have you been dreaming about that last night, the night you shared the first kiss with Danny?” Megan asked. 

I closed my eyes. “I think it’s because It’s been so long since Danny and I had those feelings. I mean….” I shrug. “…..we got each other off the morning before I left. But it was the kiss, our first kiss. It was meaningful, it was full of promises.”

She sighed. “Steve, what happened over there that caused these dreams to surface?”

I rubbed my hands on my pants. “I was captured by ISIS. They dug my letters out of my pocket, and used them against me. And when the guy came to the islands and was using the kids and Danny against me…it was my fault. I brought that upon them. I can’t deal with that. I caused my family and my loved ones to be in danger.”

She forced a smile. “I’m sorry you had to deal with any of that. But pushing Danny away isn’t going to help, maybe Danny hasn’t made the move is because of you. Because you are pushing him away. It sounds like he loves you, like he would do anything for you.”

I smiled. “He does. I think.”

“Steve, I would love to speak with Danny. And maybe even the children. Would you consider bringing at least Danny in for a session?”

“He doesn’t even know I’m coming to these.”

“So you see me twice a week and he doesn't know?”

I shook my head and looked down. “I’m ashamed.”

“Don’t be Steve. You need the help and it’s okay.”

“Yeah.” I say, trying to stretch out my back.

She raised her eyebrow. “So, want to tell me why you have stopped cold turkey the pain pills?”

“How did you know?” I ask.   
She smiled. “Your doctor at Tripler. He shared some information with me.”

I felt my phone vibrating. “I hate pills. I was hoping that I’d be okay with out them.”

“Steve, your doctor said you need them. They want to do another surgery on your back, the final one. You need to keep up on the medication, and you need to tell Danny. You are going to need his help after surgery, physical therapy and medication control.”

She was right. I know I needed to talk to Danny but I was scared to. There was so much, maybe I should start with the little stuff first. My phone started vibrating again. I looked up at her. “I’m sorry, I need to take this.” I pull my phone out of my pocket. “McGarrett…..what? Oh fuck, I’ll be there as fast as I can. Back up the line at least ten feet. Get search and rescue out now!” I hang up the phone and look up at Megan. “I got to go, I’ll call you!” I stand up racing out the door. 

 

I drove to the empty building as fast as I could, trying not to be reckless. I eyed a bottle of pain pills sitting in the seat next to me. I sighed and grabbed it pouring out two pills, swallowing them down, and taking a drink of the tea that had gone cold left in the truck. As I approached the scene, there was people everywhere. It was almost like when I was deployed. I swallowed hard. I could do this. I could get out of the truck. I parked and sat there. Danny was in trouble. I needed to help him. I gripped the wheel tightly. I saw Lou, he turned and looked at me in the eyes. I closed mine and leaned my head back against the head rest. 

 

FLASHBACK:

 

I walked into the mess tent and sat down, someone putting a cup of coffee in front of me. I looked up and saw Joe. “Hey Joe.”

“You look beat, how was that last recon?” Joe asked. 

I sighed and took a drink of the hot fluid. “Fine…” I looked back at Joe. “…something is wrong though.”

“What is it son?” Joe asked sitting down.

I shrug. “I don’t know, I just feel like something is wrong.”

“At home?” Joe asks. 

“Maybe….” I’m not sure. “…I’m tired. I just need sleep.”

“Go get some rack time, I’ll hold off your report for a while. I’m pretty sure your boss wont care.” Joe smiled. 

I smiled back and laughed. “Thanks boss, I’ll see you soon.”

 

I walked back to my tent to get some sleep. I laid down on the cot and fell asleep instantly.

END FLASHBACK

I opened the truck door and got out walking towards Lou and Chin. “What happened, where’s Danny?”

“He’s buried under all the concrete.” Chin said. “We do have contact with him, but air in running thin. And he’s starting to panic.”  
“Why is he panicking?” Lou asked. 

I swallowed hard. “He’s claustrophobic.” I look at Chin. “I need to speak to him.”

“This way.” Lou said taking me towards a tent where Kono was. 

“It’s set up Steve, just push the call button.” Kono said squeezing my bicep and walking away with everyone else. 

I pushed the call button and a moment later I see Danny’s face. I close my eyes and sigh. “Danny….” I say breathlessly. “….are you alright?”

“I’m bleeding from my gut. There was a piece of re-barb that went though me, I pulled it out and poured some water I found in it.” He said. “Steve, it’s so small in here.”

I nod. “I know babe, I know. Listen, I’m going to get you out of there okay? I promise.”

Danny smiled. “I’m sorry that I haven’t moved in yet.”

I shook my head. “Danny, don’t. Don’t do that. I will get you out okay?”

“Steve my phone…”

I shake my head. “What?”

“It’s dying, and I’m bleeding heavy again.”

Fuck me. “Danny, I swear I will get you out. I love you Danny.”

“I love you too.”

I hung up with Danny and I sighed. I had to get him out of there. I looked up and realized we could pipe 02 down. I turned and scanned the area for HFD, the team trying to stop me from doing anything I pushed passed them and found myself in front of the Captain of the HFD. “Cap, do you have any hosing that we can pipe 02 down or even fresh air? He’s claustrophobic, and he is starting to loose it.”

The man nodded and put his hand on my shoulder. “We will work on it Commander. We have some specialists coming in from the Navy that can help with this, this search and rescue is a little out of our range.”

I nodded and turned around going back to the tent. I needed to calm down and focus my attention on getting Danny out. I sat down in one of the chairs and leaned on my elbows, pushing the palms of my hands into my eyes. The last time Danny was hurt, nearly killed me. 

 

FLASHBACK:

“Commander….” I heard my name, but I kept sleeping anyways. “Commander….” The voice came in more rough.

I popped my eyes opened. “Ensign, what is it?” 

“Commander White has a phone call for you in communications, it’s from home. And it’s highly important.” Ensign said. 

I nodded and jumped out of the cot, rushing towards the communications building. I opened the door and more than half the room jumped up, saluting me. I quickly nodded and moved quickly over to Joe, who had a serious look on his face. “What is it?” I asked Joe. 

He held the phone up to me. “Chin is on the line.”

Fuck. I nodded and waited for them to walk away. I noticed that the whole room cleared out. Fuck me, this wasn’t good. I picked the phone up and pushed a button on the phone base to take the call. “Chin, it’s Steve. What is wrong?”

There was static on the line. “Steve, listen. I hate to have called Joe and pulled out every favor the Governor had.”

“Chin, get to the point. I’m tired and cranky and I have to leave again in an hour. What is wrong?”

“It’s Danny. He’s been hurt. Badly.”

I sat down. Felt the sound of blood rushing through my ears. I wanted to upchuck, my palms were sweaty and I felt weak. “What do you mean he’s been hurt?”

I heard Chin swallow. “He was shot Steve. His chest. It doesn’t look good.”

“Why in the fuck wasn’t he wearing his vest?” I shout.

“Steve, it happened in the Palace. We’ve been working a case and the bad guys came after us in the Palace. Danny was walking from the break room to his office and was shot twice.”

“What is the medical team saying?”

“Sounds like he may have been hit in the heart Steve.”

“Mother fucker.” I mumble. “Is he still in surgery?” I ask. 

“Yeah, listen. I can call back when we know more and then maybe if he makes it you can speak to him.”

“Fuck you Chin, he will make it. Do you understand me?!” I shout. 

“Okay. You are right Steve. Danny will be fine. I can call back in about five hours.”

I shake my head. “No use Chin. I’ll be out on recon. I’ll get a call into you or Kono. Be sure to answer any phone calls.”

“Okay Steve. I’m sorry.”

“Thanks, talk soon.” I hung the phone up and sat there. I couldn’t do this now. I couldn’t cry. I took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. I had a sudden urge to shoot something. Anything. I stood up and walked out of the room into the hot air of Iraq, I ran into Joe. He took my forearm in his hand. “He’s been shot..” I say.

He nodded. “I know, how can I help?”

“I suppose I couldn’t get some R&R?” I knew it was a long shot.

He shook his head. 

“Then take me out to the shooting range before I have to go, I really need to shook something.”  
END FLASHBACK:

 

“Steve, we have a problem. We got Danny into the air-vent shaft but it’s blocked. Any ideas?” Kono said with a warm smile. 

I sighed. “Call Danny up.”

Within moments I have a video connection of Danny, I smiled. “Damn you look like hell.”

He smiled back. “Fuck you.”

“Danny, do you have your gun?”

He nodded.

“Good, find a small pipe and beat one end of it closed. Open one of your bullets and pour the power into it. Align it with the rocks, in a crack. And light it on fire.” I say pinching the bridge of my nose. 

“That sounds fantastic Steve, but I don’t have cargo pants and I’m not you. I cant do that!”

“Fuck Danny, just fucking do it. In your vest, I put matches in there with one of my knifes.Where is your vest?” I answer, my hands going all over the place.

“I had to take it off Steve, it’s behind me.”

“Just get it Danny.”

“Steve…..” He looked at me, his blue eyes full of terror. 

I took the tablet from Kono. “Danny. I’m counting on you. I can’t loose someone else!”

He looked at me and nodded. “Okay Steve. I’ll do it. My phone has two perfect left. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

I walked around to the extraction site. Ignoring the looks from the team and most of HPD. I sighed and looked down into the hole. “Put the rescue harness down.” I say with my even tone. I’ll go down there myself and chip away at the rubble if I had to. Ten minutes later there was a loud boom, I hit the deck covering my head. 

“Steve!” Lou said coming to my aid. 

I pushed him off and shook my head, realizing it was just Danny that set it off. “Fuck. Sorry.”

“It’s to be expected.” Chin said. “You good?”

I nodded. “I just need him out.” I answer. 

Within a few seconds the rescue harness was tugged and a team was pulling it up. I was nervous, and my palms were sweating. In the middle of the coldest weather Oahu has seen I was sweating. I looked down into the hole and saw the dirty blonde hair, his blue eyes looking directly into mine. Tears springing from them already. I closed my eyes and bent down, reaching for his hand. He readily accepted it and I pulled him up the rest of the way. Grunting from the weight, I couldn’t wait for another moment. I needed him in my arm hours ago. I got him to his feet and pulled his body close to me as we could get. “Danny…..”

“Steve…..” He breathed out. 

Our noses were lightly bumping one another, I kept kissing him softly on the lips, my hands roaming his body. I was uncaring of everyone around us, in that moment all I needed was him in my arms. “You okay? I’m so proud of you!”

He nodded. “Yeah, I’m okay…I need to go see a doctor. But I’m okay. And you are taking me to Maui. And are you okay?” He asked. 

I closed my eyes and leaned in to him, our forheads touching. “What?”

“You are crying Steve, are you okay? Is it your back?”

My back did hurt. I didn’t even realize I was crying until he had said something. I smiled at him, letting our noses bop one another again. “It’s okay Danny, I’m fine. And I’ll take you anywhere you want okay?”

“Hospital.”

“Let me get you to the medics, they can give you something for the pain.”

“Medics?” He questioned as I flung my arm around him, helping him to the medical team. 

I shrug. “It’s still in my head from before.”

He smiled. “Sure it is. Can you make sure the kids get picked up from school, Charlie gets out in twenty minutes.”

“And Gracie ten minutes after that. I’m on it.” I say as he lays down on the stretcher. 

I swallow hard and watch as they drive off. I let our a deep breath and turn around. I find my team looking at me and I smile, but I see the one person I hadn’t seen in several years hanging back. Catherine. I Move quickly towards her. “Did you get him out?”

She smiles. “Yeah, our team was called in. We had just gotten back from a tour when we were called.”

I pulled her into a hug. “Cath, thank you so much. You have no idea how much it meant to me.”

She smiled and patted my back. “I have an idea. And I’m glad your happy.”

I shrug. “Yeah.” Happy. Yeah, no. Far from happy. Especially after what happened today, and the flash backs. 

“Boss, I’ll go get the kids and take them to Rachels, it’s her right, yeah?” Kono said.

I nodded. “Thanks, Kono. I’d appreciate that. I need to head over to…..” I looked around. “Where did they take him?”

“Tripler, because of the injuries.” Chin said. “I can drive you.”

“You stay to clean this mess up, I’ll drive him.” Lou said. “Let’s go, big guy.”

Big guy? I swallowed hard, trying to keep the vomit down.

 

FLASHBACK:

“Hey smooth dog, where did the rookie go?” Yankee asked.

I looked around. “He’s heading up the rear.” I hold back and see David coming. “You okay?”

He nods. “Just sleeping on my feet big guy.”

“None of that. We have three more days out here.” I sigh. “I need to get to the next check point so we can go home, so can you pick it up a bit?”

“You seem distracted Sir.”

“I am.” I say as I stop, the rest of my team stop. “Something isnt right, it’s to quite.” I bend down.

David bends down next to me. “It’s night time.”

I shake my head no. “There should be crickets, birds, frogs….there’s nothing….” My eyes scan all around. “You look like a grasshopper.”

He smiles. “I guess so.” He says as his legs are all bent up. 

Suddenly there was gun shots ringing all around, going off from all different directions. Steve and his team scrambled to gain some cover, causing several of his team members to be cut off from one another. He was pissed, he hated it when he couldn’t watch after every team member. ..they radioed for air support to get some help since the shots were coming from every directions. And within twenty minutes of the SEAL team returning fire, taking several hostiles down air support came in and helped them. Steve rounded up his team, finding several had to head back to the base to the medical tent. But he couldn’t find Grasshopper. He heard moaning several feet behind him and as he approached he found young David on the ground, bleeding out from a bad stomach wound. 

“Shit.” I mumble. I turn towards Oscar. “We need a emergency pick up.”

Oscar nodded and got back on the radio. I kneel down next to David. “Hey, you are gonna be okay, we got a chopper coming in.”

He nodded. “I don’t have any pain, am I going to make it?”

I smiled weakly. “You’ll be okay buddy..lets get you on the chopper okay. They are coming.”

Within a few minutes we got him loaded on to the chopper with a medic team, assessing his injuries. We landed only moments after him, Joe White standing in the back around waiting for me. I shook my head, this wasn’t the time. One of my team mates was badly injured. I followed them into the medical tent and waited until the doctor walked over. 

“Commander, there’s nothing we can do. I’ve made him comfortable but he will die. You should go in with him.”

Fuck me. This was not happening. I couldn’t believe this. I followed the doctor into the small area where David was. He was pale and his stomach was packed from the open wound. I knew it was bad, I was hoping they could save him. “Hey grasshopper.” I say taking his hand into mine. 

“Big guy…” he choked out. “Im getting out of here.”

I smile. “Yeah you are…..” I say softly. “You in pain?”

He shook his head no. “Tell me about Danny.”

I smiled, shit Danny. I didn’t know if he was alive or dead. “He’s a great guy, a real mench. He would do anything for you. He’s a wonderful father, and a great partner. He has this thing though, hates the ocean and the sand. Absolutely hates it.” I smile at him cussing the ocean out. 

“Why did he move to Hawaii?” He asked as blood started to fill his mouth.

I swallowed hard. “To be with his daughter.”

 

David smiled some, his eyes dropping close. “Thanks Big guy…” Blood sputtering out of his mouth. “You’ve been…..” he coughs more. “…great.” He takes his last breath. I bit the inside of my lip and tears slip from my eyes. Fuck, fuck fuck. I hate the damned place. I place my hand on the top of his forehead and push his eye lids down. “God’s speed.” I whisper.

 

I walk out of the room and nod to the doctor, my whole team looking at me for a response. I shake my head and walk out of the tent, stopping in front of Joe. He gave me a saddened look. “I can’t wait for the paperwork on this Steve.” He says softly. “I’m sorry.”

I nod and follow him to one of the office buildings. I was still in my tactical gear, my gun still around my shoulder. I get to one of the computers and fill out all of the paper work needed for the last two missions I conducted. I had been back for three hours and once I signed the papers I walked over and handed them to Joe. “I’m calling home.” I said softly. I was numb. I didn’t care anymore. I had been here for a year. I was supposed to be headed home, but we hadn’t gotten any closer to our end assignment. I hoped they would bring someone else in, I couldn’t do this any longer. I was loosing my fight. I walked outside and realized it was dark. A little cold, so sat down against a tire from a Humvee, I pulled a military grade cell phone from my pocket and dialed Chin’s number, with no one answering, I started to panic. I dialed Kono and then Lou. No one was answering and it was starting to piss me off. “Ass hole!” I yell out. I dialed Danny’s cell. 

“Hello?” A sleepy voice said. 

Kono. “Why haven’t you been answering phones? I need to know about Danny!” I shout.

“Steve, here…one minute.”

Fuck. “Why can’t anyone give me any fucking information!”

“Maybe because they thought you’d want to hear it from the horses mouth.” Danny mumbled. “Quit yelling.”

“Fuck, Danny. Mother fucker, are you okay?”

I heard him smile. “I am now. I promise, all vitals were missed. I’m on desk duty for a while. We’ve tried calling Joe.”

“Yeah, well. I’ve been busy.”

“Steven?” Danny almost scolded me. 

“What?” I snap.

“I love you.”

I break down and start crying. I cried for a full twenty minutes, Danny comforting me. I told him over and over how much I loved him, he had to sleep. To rest up, and recover. I promised I’d send him a letter and he promised to read it. He got me laughing. We hung up, and I sat there wishing I was home. 

 

END FLASHBACK:

 

“Have you been listening to me?” Lou asked. 

I looked over. “Huh?”

Lou parked the truck in front of the ER at Tripler. “Steve, are you okay?”

I looked out the window. “Just thinking, sorry. I’ve been else where today.”

“I’d say so. Remember what I told you a few years ago about not letting the stress of everything eat at you?”

I nodded. 

“Don’t let that happen Steve. I see you slipping sometimes. I’m here for you buddy.”

“Thank you Lou.” I step out of the truck and walk into the hospital, taking a few pain pills on my way in.

 

I talked to the doctor and said that all vital organs were missed again. Danny was in surgery to clean and sow up his wound and that I could take him home by tonight. I thanked her and waited with the rest of the team that eventually filtered into the ER waiting room. 

 

A FEW WEEKS LATER:

 

My eyes popped open. My breathing was harsh and ragged. I looked at the clock and it was near five am. I sighed and threw my head back against the pillow. I took several calming breaths and threw the blankets off of my body and went in for a shower. My back was screaming in pain. I knew there was no way I could get down on he floor this morning so I settled for praying in the shower. Figured the God’s wouldn’t hate me to much. Once I was through I got dressed and headed down to the kitchen where I boiled water for my tea. I had an appointment that morning, and Danny had the kids at his house the night before. We had decided that Charlie would need to be talked to about our relationship and moving in that fast wouldn’t be a good idea. Wanted to give Charlie a chance to get use to us. I poured the water over the tea bag, and heard the front door slam shut. 

“Steve?” Danny’s voice filtered through the house. 

“Kitchen…” I say softly before taking a sip of the hot fluid. 

Danny moved in and threw papers on the counter. “Morning.” He said walking over to me, slipping his arms around my waist. “I had a terrible, terrible night.”

I set my cup down and hugged Danny. “Why?”

“Charlie, he is more confused than we thought. I sent him to bed, but he kept coming and asking me how we do things.” Danny said keeping his face hidden from me. 

“Things?” I ask, not wanting to even hear the answer of this.

“Sex Steve. Sex. He wants to know if sex is the same for us as it for Rachel and Stan.”

“Christ.” I mumble. I ran my fingers up and down his back. “We will figure this out okay? I love you Danny, right now that’s all that matters.”

Danny smiled. “How’s your back?”

“Terrible.” I say. “I have to go head over to the base though. See you at the Palace later?”

 

“Why are you going there?” Danny asked. 

I didn’t want to lie to him but I didn’t want to tell the truth either. I shook my head, I knew there was no scene to tell him a lie. I know I needed to tell him, it would help me heal, and Megan wanted me to bring him in for an appointment.“I’m seeing a doctor.”

Danny pulled back. “For what?”

“It’s a shrink Danny. I have to uhm…get my head shrunk.”

“Wow, why didn’t you tell me?”

“I just….I don’t know Danny. I don’t want people, or you to think I’m weak.” I confess. 

Danny touched my cheek with his hand, soft and gentle. “I love you Steve. I cant ever see you as weak.”

“I wish I could see myself that way.”

“Steve, you are strong. You’ve been through a lot. You can’t always be giving for everyone, you need to take that time for yourself, ya know?” He said running his hand softly down my cheek.

I nodded. “I know.” I leaned down and buried my face in his neck. “She wants you to come to a session.”

“Is that what you want?” Danny asked. 

I nodded. “There’s a lot of stuff Danny, stuff I haven’t told you. Or anyone. Stuff I’ve been keeping a secret.”

Danny nodded. “Well, what time is your appointment?”

I sighed and looked at my watch. “In an hour.”

“We better go, the H3 is a fucking mess this time of day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what do you think? I have the next chapter ready to go!


	5. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I texted Malia, I asked her if she had an update on Steve.” Chin said softly. 
> 
> I nodded and watched the doors like a hawk. I saw Malia walk though the doors into the room where they took Steve. It seemed like forever by the time she came out, she had Steve’s aneurysm face on. I met her half way, if she was going to give me bad news then I didn’t want it to be in front of everyone else. “Malia?”
> 
> She smiled softly. “His body is tired. It’s giving out, hes been on the table for eleven hours. They are just finishing up, making sure everything is okay before they close him up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so hard for me to write! But it's done. Mistakes are mine, and remember Hawaii 5-0 is not mine....sadly.

Steve and Danny had made it to the office in just under an hour. While Danny stepped outside to call the team, letting them know that he would be in later and to not worry. And defiantly don’t call unless the island is about to blow up kind of emergency. Steve was called into Megan’s office, where he had been explaining to her what had happened to Danny. When Danny knocked on the door. 

 

Megan stood up and walked over to the door, opening it while and greeting me with a smile. “Hi, come in. We just started.”

I nod and see Steve, sitting on a small couch against the wall. He smiled at me and nodded. Almost telling me he was okay. I walked over and sat down. “I’m sorry, I’m late. I had to make a phone call.”

“It’s fine Detective.” Megan said. 

I shake my head. “Please, it’s just Danny.”

She smiled. “Alright then.” She nodded towards us. “Steve was just telling me what happened to you a few weeks ago, and how that situation brought back some flashbacks.”

Steve sighed and found my hand, gripping it tightly. Almost crushing. I couldn’t tell him no, he needed me. Something was going on with him and I needed to know what. “Yeah, so remember when you got hurt, while I was over there?”

I nod, keeping quite. I felt like it was the best thing I could do. 

“Well, it seriously tore me up inside as you know from my letters. But what I didn’t tell you, was that that grasshopper died….I mean David. That kid I introduced to you. He died, right in front of me. And Danny, it nearly killed me. He asked me to tell him about you while he was drying. He thought he was going to be fine. Thought he was just going home to get patched up.” His voice was cracking and uneven.

Shit. I turned to him slightly. “Steve, I’m sorry. I had no idea.”

“Lou called me big guy, and it triggered a flashback of this whole thing. You getting hurt, how I almost lost you. Looking David. I…” He looked down at his feet. “…I get it now Danny. I get why you, get so fucking pissed off when I’d do crazy shit. I was never in danger but, I understand why you got angry. Because you couldn’t help me, you were helpless. Just like I was. I was helpless when David got his, his stomach was torn open and everything was exposed. You were shot and I was over in Iraq holding some kid’s hand as he died. I should have been with you. I couldn’t help you. I yelled at everyone because they weren’t answering their phones, or they didn’t understand what I was going through over there!” He shouted. Steve actually shouted.

I didn’t know what to say. Or if I should say anything. I looked at him in the eyes. His eyes were not full of life anymore. They hadn’t been in I don’t know how long. “I love you Steve.”

He looked at me and almost laughed. “Do you? Do you love me Danny?”

What. The. Fuck. “Yes.” I say my face screwing up, I was holding back the tears. 

“Then why haven’t you moved in? Is it because of Charlie boy, or me?”

Fuck. “It’s little of both.” I confess. “Charlie could just deal with it, he’d be fine in reality. But, we have been off. And I’m unsure why.”

Steve laughs, actually laughs. I smile some because I haven’t seen him laugh in so long. He looks up at Megan and she smiles and nods. “I told her that, we’ve been off.” Steve says. 

“I’m sorry Steve, sometimes I don’t know how to deal with all of you right now. You work half days, you go home and meditate on your new found religion…I have been reading the book so don’t go there. But it’s so different, it’s not you. There’s no more guns and ammo on the table, instead it looks like Kamekona’s cousin on books.” I smile. “It’s just different.”

“I know and I’m trying to balance everything out. But you’ve kept the kids away from me too. And that hurts Danny.”

Shit. I have done that. Fuck. “You are right. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.” I pause, looking at Steve and Megan. 

“Is there something you want to add?” Megan asked. 

Steve looked at me with a small smile. 

“I’ll move in this weekend. I don’t have the kids for two weeks, Rachel is taking them out of town. It will give us time to move everything and get their room’s set up.”

“Yeah?” Steve asked, griping my bicep.

I smiled at him. “Yeah.”

He settled back against the couch. “There’s something else Danny.”

“What?” I ask, looking over at him. 

“I need one more surgery to completely fix my back. The doctor that did my other ones will be here in two weeks to perform it at Tripler.” He says with the softest voice I’ve ever heard from from him. 

I breathe out a puff of air. “Okay. What can I do to help?”

“I’ll need a lot of help Danny. I’ll need to be walking within twenty four hours from the time I wake up.”

“Okay, then what?” I ask.

“I have to stay there for a while, PT and tests. But then we go home and start PT every day. I’ll be there for four hours a day. And then home to rest, I cant do stairs for the first month. So we need to have the room down stairs cleaned out and ready.”

“Okay. When can you resume full activities?” I ask. 

He smiled. “This surgery will let me resume all activities Danny.”

That’s a weird smile. “Okay.”

“No, Danny….all activities. Everything.” He rubs my hand with his thumb.

Oh…fucking idiot. Sex. “I…oh….God. This is embracing.”

Steve smiled. “Six weeks Danny, as long at PT goes good and I listen to everything. Six weeks.”

“Right.” I suddenly get nervous. 

“Then I’m taking you on that trip you’ve been wanting.”

I look over at Steve. “Trip?”  
He nods and smiles. “Maui.”

“Steve….”

“Everything is booked and ready to go.”

Shell shocked. That’s what I am. I looked up at him and touched his cheek with my hand gently. “Steve…..thank you.”

He smiled. “Anything for you Danno.”

Suddenly there was a loud bang, the look on Steve’s face was terrifying. He grabbed me by the arms and flung me down to the ground. His body covering mine. “Steve!” I yell. Nothing. No response. “Steve!” Megan was at the door, yelling at someone. 

“I’m in session, does the sign ‘Be quite PTSD’, mean anything to you?!” 

He man apologized and left. She rushed back in and bent down. Steve was breathing against my neck. She looked at me and shook her head. She had seen this before from him I guess. I reached up and cupped his face with my hands. “Steven, listen to me.”

He was looking directly into my eyes. Where ever he was, it wasn’t a good place. “Steven, you are in Hawaii. You are safe, you are home. I’ve got you. You need to come back to me right now, do you understand?” I saw a little glimmer of hope come from his eyes. It wasn’t enough I needed to ground him. 

“I can give him something.” Megan said getting up. 

No medication. I pulled Steve’s head down, our lips crashing against one another. My tongue pushing it’s way into Steve’s mouth. He hesitated at first, but then he moaned into my mouth. Turning the kiss dirty, he sucked on my tongue, bit my lip and pulled back. “Danno…..” He breathed out. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay Steve, really. It’s okay.”

He nodded. “Sorry, that bang took me back there.”

I ran my hand though his hair. “I know…want to talk about it?”

“With you?”

I smiled. “Of course.”

“Yeah. I think it will help.” He says.

I smiled. “Good, get off me so I can get up. You are heavy.”

He smiled and rocks back on his feet, pulling me up. We get situated back on the couch, touching more than before. Sitting closer than before. Megan sat there dumbfounded. She picked up her paper and pen. “Start when you are ready Steve, we will listen.”

 

Steve looked down at our joined hands. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Right after David died, we went out because we got some good intel on our guy…” He stops and looks at me. “…the guy that took you.” He looks back at our hands, like he’s trying to hide his face from the shame or the guilt. I’m not sure which. “…anyways, we head out for recon and that’s when everything went south, we had zero communication, nothing worked. I was talking to my team and that’s when all hell broke loose. A major fire fight. I put myself out there and was captured. I did it to protect my team, without that happening every single one of them would have died. They knew that I had special information, so they wanted to keep me around. I was held for three months, till my team was found. Led by Joe White. They came in and I had been tortured pretty good, but honestly that’s not what killed me the most. They knew about Cath. I don’t know how, and I still don’t. Maybe it’s best. But then I got rescued and then a few weeks later I was injured and sent to Nepal.”

“Mother face head.” I whisper. “You are so lucky to be alive Steve.”

“I know.” He says in a soft voice. “I couldn’t stop them from killing the others though.”

“Others?” Megan questioned. 

Steve nodded. “They had other american soldiers, a few women. I tried to protect them the most, but they would rape and torture them in front of me. They knew that’s how to get to me. One girl, Amy..” Steve smiled. “….she was beautiful. They raped her the first time and I told her to keep her eyes on me and just find her happy place, there was nothing she could do. They didn’t kill her in front of me though. They took her away, I’m not sure how much longer. Two months later maybe…”

“Jesus Christ…..Steve.” I say, squeezing my hand. 

“I have dreams Danny, of us. Our kiss, I……want …..I need to to be that way again. I miss us. I miss you.”

“I miss us too.” I say, honestly. I’ve felt lost since he has returned. 

Megan smiled and put her items back down on the paper. “I feel this was honestly the best session I’ve had with Steve. He seems more willing to let his real feeling show, and I appreciate you Danny. Thank you for coming, what you did for him when that delivery guy slammed those items down. I’ve never seen someone be able to calm someone down who was slipped into a PTSD attack. You two are really great together. Keep up the fantastic work. Steve, I would again love to meet the kids.”

“I’m fine for this, I will make it happen when they return.” I say. 

Megan nods. “May I have a moment Steve with you?”

He nods and I squeeze his hand, standing up to leave. It was good, this whole thing. I felt like we can get back to where we were.

 

STEVE POV:

 

I sat there watching Danny as he left, I felt a smile playing on my lips. He closed the door and I looked at Megan. “You’ve had several breath throughs today. How are you feeling?”

I stood up and walked to the glass windows, watching the ocean. “I’m tired. I want to keep. But I feel good.”

“Talking this much can be draining, however I feel like we got a lot figured out.”

I shove my hands into my pockets. “Yeah.”

“What is it Steve?”

I shrug. “I miss the ocean. I miss the feel of it around me. I miss Danny around me. I miss everything. But, I feel like it’s okay.”  
“Do you feel a little depressed?”

“Sometimes.”

I felt Megan next to me, I turned and looked at her. “Get this filled, try it out. I feel like it can help for those days where it’s hard to even be in your own skin. It’s a low dose anti-depression med. I want to see you in two weeks.”

I took the paper and I looked into her eyes. “Two weeks?”

She smiled and nodded. “I want to see how you do without seeing me twice a week, I’ll keep your spots open in case but try to work out the issues on your own. You have a fantastic team behind you, use them. To the full.”

I nod. “Thank you Doc.”

“Anytime Steve, see you in two weeks from today, this time.”

I nod and make my way out of the office. I find Danny sitting in the drivers seat of the car. I slide in and bounce my leg up and down. “Store?”

“Sure thing.” Danny says, driving off. 

 

Steve and Danny picked up some groceries and Steve got his medication filled. They made plans for the house that day, what they wanted to move out and what of Danny’s they wanted to move in. Danny got Steve to agree to a tv in their bedroom, he figured it would help. Thank goodness Danny had that new bed he bought a year go in his apartment, they would need in in the down stairs room for now. They made arrangement to have a moving company pack up Danny’s house and then move it all into Steve’s place. They would haul the things Steve and Danny didn’t want away. Which made this less stressful for both. They got the pain picked out for the kids rooms, and eventually got around to painting before their things came a week later. Danny and Steve got Charlie’s race themed room all set up, they got Grace’s room set up the way she had it in the other house. Hoped she wouldn’t be to angry. While the team worked cases Steve handled things at the office, sometimes he would go out a work victims or potential suspects but kept the heavy lifting to the rest of the team. Grace and Charlie were due back and didn’t know things had changed, Grace wouldn’t mind. And they hoped that Charlie would be okay with the idea. Rachel and Stan knew what it was so they had plans to drop the children off at Steve’s when they finally got back into town. 

 

Steve and Danny were sitting out front on the lawn that Danny had mowed earlier that morning. It was early evening and they knew this was the last few moments of peace they would get for several weeks. Rachel and Stan were going away for two weeks in a few days and they got the kids for a solid three weeks, with a visit with Rachel in the middle of the third week. Steve was holding Danny’s hand when the car pulled up. Usually Danny would let go but didn’t. 

I smiled. “Danny, go. You haven’t seen them in two weeks!” I exclaim. 

Danny smiled, leaned in kissed my lips and jumped up. I shook my head and watched as he raced to greet the children. I was sore from all the extra work I had done around the house the last two weeks, so I slowly got up from the grass, straightened my back and slowly walked over to greet the kids. 

“Steve…” Rachel said reaching out to hug me. “It’s great to have you back, are you well?”

I forced a smile. “I’m okay. I go in tomorrow morning early for surgery.”

“Your back?” Stan asked.   
I nodded. “Yes, last surgery. I’m hoping it will be a fast recovery.”

“It’s what we all want, I know we wont be here for a while, we leave on Thursday, but if there is anything we can do what so ever please just call.” Rachel said. 

“Thank you.” I say as Charlie ran up to me. 

“Uncle Steve! Uncle Steve!” He yelled up at me. 

I smiled. “Charlie boy!” I closed my eyes and bent down, picking him up and throwing him in the air. Pain radiating through my back, I caught him and held him close. “I’ve missed you little buddy!”

“Me too, can we go surfing tomorrow?” He asked. 

I looked at Danny and he bit his lower lip. “Hey, lets talk about that later okay? Rachel, Stand would you like to stay for dinner? I have plenty of steak, and Danny made enough salad to feed an army, what do you say?”

 

“We don’t want to impose…” Stan said taking Rachel’s hand. 

“You aren’t, stay. Steve and I get to do all the work.” Danny says. 

“Alright, if you insist.”

I smile. “We do.” I say as I turn and walk Charlie into the house. We got dinner ready, and ate out on the lanai. Sharing a glass of wine before the kids went to bed. 

“Charlie, Grace…we have something to talk to you about.” Danny said with a smile. 

“Who died?” Grace asked. 

“No one, Gracie. Just listen.” I say looking at Danny. Shaking my head. 

“How do you feel if Steve and I moved in together?” Danny asked. 

“I would say it’s about time.” Gracie said with her phone laying in her lap.

“Charlie?” Rachel asked. 

He shrugged. “Does that mean that Daddy and Uncle Steve are married?”

Danny got down next to Charlie. “No. We aren’t married. When we do that, we will make sure that your sister and you are included. But we are dating, so you might see us kissing. Or holding hands, or doing things together like your Mom and Stan do.”

Charlie nodded. “Okay. Can we go surfing tomorrow?”

I smiled. “We can’t tomorrow. But maybe Kono and get you guys some shave ice tomorrow and let you come here to play in the water.”

“Why is Kono watching us?” Gracie asked. 

“I got hurt when I was fighting the bad guys, and I have to have a surgery to fix my back. So I’m not in anymore pain.”

“Really?” Gracie stood up and ran over towards me. She threw her arms around my neck and held me. 

I smiled. “Really, I’ll be better soon. But we cant jump or knock me over guys.”

Charlie nodded. “I’ll be careful.”

“I know you will be buddy.” Danny said. “I wont be working much, so when you get home you’ll need to help around the house.”

“Anything Danno!” Gracie said, sitting on my lap in a bridal position. 

“Why don’t you two go find your rooms, while we clean up.” Rachel suggested. 

The kids hugged each one of us and ran off into the house. “No running!” I yell out after taking a sip of the wine. 

“You’ll be a good Dad.” Stan said. “But remember to call if you need anything.”

I nodded. “I will. And thank you.”

 

THE NEXT DAY:

 

I was hooked up to IV’s medications and a nice warm blanket from a heated box. Danny was by my side holding my hand, his thumb rubbing the top of my hand. Lou and Chin sitting in opposite chairs of Danny. There was a knock on the door and two head popped in. Rachel and Stan. “Hi.” I say softly. 

“We wanted to be here for you, you’ve done so much for the kids and for Danny and for the country. It’s the least we can do. We will do whatever Danny needs us today.” Rachel said moving closer. 

“When do they take you back?” Lou asked. 

My head suddenly feeling heavy and strange, I turned and looked at Lou. “Um….soon?”

Danny laughed. “Anytime.”

Lou nodded. 

“Did you tell the kids that I loved them?”

“Yes, and they said they loved you back.”

I remember conversations on the room, I remember Danny standing up and sitting next to me. I remember everyone hugging me. I opened my eyes and found Danny’s eyes looking right back into mine. “Love you Danno.”

He smiled and touched my face. “I love you Steve, we will see you in a few hours.”

 

DANNY:

I sat in the waiting room, I sighed and stood up. I was anxious. I had been sitting here for over five hours. His surgery was going to last at least twelve. I sighed again, turning around and watching our Ohana do different things. I see Chin reading a book. We at least trying to. Jerry was sitting and talking quietly with Lou and his family. Rachel and Stan went to get food for us. A few minutes later Kamakono walked in with take out. I looked up and watched as Kono and Adam walked in. I shook my head, they were supposed to be with the kids. “Kono?” I questioned. 

She smiled and looked towards where she and Adam came though. I looked up and saw Grace and Charlie walk in with Rachel and Stand a few steps behind. I smiled weakly and let the kids run up into my arms. “God, I needed you guys.” I hugged and kissed both of them. 

“How is Uncle Steve?” Grace asked. 

“Okay, we have seven more hours, he’s going to be fine.”

I looked up at Rachel. “Thank you for bringing them.”

She nodded. “Any time Danny, we need to stick together.”

I nodded, stood up and hugged Rachel. A few minutes later Malia came around the corner. “I have an update for you.”

I let go of Rachel and walked over to her. “Please tell me he’s doing okay.”

She smiled. “He’s doing fine. I asked the doctor to let me have updates since I knew the family.”

I closed my eyes and pulled her into me. “Thank you Malia, thank you.”

She pulled back and smiled. “Anytime Danny.” She smiled at Chin. “I have to go to the ER, I’ll try and come back soon.”

I nodded and watched as she walked away. “I need coffee.”

“No you need to eat.” Kono said. 

I shook my head. “I don’t think I could.”

“Daniel, eat this. Now.” Rachel said in her British accent. 

She handed me a container of soup. I took it and thanked her, taking small bites. Trying to let my stomach adjust. HPD had several officers come in and out of the waiting room, seeking updates on Steve. Duke came in and stayed a while. Playing with the kids. A few minutes later a few guys in suits walked in while Governor Sam Denning walked in. He walked right to me and shook my hand. “Danny, how is he doing?”

I swallowed. “Okay, I think. It’s been a little bit since we’ve had an update.”

“I thought maybe you could allow the kids here to come back to my home, and have a swim? You can send Kono and her husband if you’d like.” Sam said with a smile. “Just something to keep them busy.”

I nodded. “That would be great, thank you.”

“Anytime.” Sam said. “I’ll have my wife called and they can leave anytime.”

I nodded. I couldn’t speak. I was worn down, and I felt sick. Nerves were killing me. I looked at my watch, Steve had two more hours on that table. I needed him back in my arms hours ago. I said goodbye to the kids and watched as they left with Adam and Kono. I stood up and started to pace. I heard an alarm at the nurses desk and watched as several hospital staff rush through the surgical doors. I suddenly got nervous, my palms started to sweat. I swallowed down the vomit threatening to rise up and looked over at Rachel and Stan. 

“I texted Malia, I asked her if she had an update on Steve.” Chin said softly. 

I nodded and watched the doors like a hawk. I saw Malia walk though the doors into the room where they took Steve. It seemed like forever by the time she came out, she had Steve’s aneurysm face on. I met her half way, if she was going to give me bad news then I didn’t want it to be in front of everyone else. “Malia?”

She smiled softly. “His body is tired. It’s giving out, hes been on the table for eleven hours. They are just finishing up, making sure everything is okay before they close him up.”

I gripped her shoulder. “God, Thank you Malia!” I go down to my knees. Chin and Lou were on me in a second, dragging me to a chair. Rachel got me water, making take a few sips. Stan pushed my head between my legs, forcing me to breathe. 

“Danny, the doctor is here.” Stan said, helping me sit upright. 

I nod and look up. The doctor smiled, he had blood on his scrubs. I swallowed hard, my eyes couldn’t look away from Steve’s blood. He bent down to get at my eye level. “Steve, did a fantastic job. He got tired at the end, but that’s normal for anyone who’s been on the table for as long as he had been. He tried to crash, I’ll be honest with you. But I have a fantastic crew, we got him closed up and I don’t see any issues.”

“So he’s okay?” I ask.

He smiled. “Yeah, he will be great. I’d like to see him up and using the bathroom tonight, but I’ll settle for tomorrow morning. I”ll be here for two weeks, to oversea his recovery. But after that, he should be good to go.”

I nodded as he shook my hand. “He’s in recovery right now, but I can send a nurse in to take you back.”

I nodded. 

“I”ll take him doctor.” Malia said standing next to him. 

 

I follow Malia in recovery she stopped and looked at me. “He’s laying on his stomach because they are giving his back some time to heal. He’s hooked up to a lot of machines. Nd he’s pale, but he’s okay.”

I nodded as Malia pulled the curtain back. My eyes roamed all over Steve. He seemed okay. Malia got a chair and set it next to Steve. “He will start waking up soon.”

I nod again and sit down, taking his hand in my hand. I bent over and kissed his hand. “Hey Steve, you are doing so good buddy, the doctor said you are okay. Can you wake up so I can see your eyes.” I closed my eyes and rested my head next to him. I kept thinking of the things that he had been though, since he left for his tour of duty. I sat there for a while until they got Steve a private room, a hospital suite all from Denning. Everyone came in and said their hello to Steve even though he was asleep. A few people stayed in the room, but I sat next to him. Our hands together. No one bothered to tell us to leave. They knew we wouldn’t do that. I had my eyes closed as everyone else softly chatted. I sat there for a while before I felt his hand squeeze mine. My eyes popped open and I jumped up, hovering over him. 

“Steve?” I question. 

The whole room got quite. “Steven, can you hear me?”

I saw him swallow hard, his mouth opening, his eyes still closed. “Da….mm…” He swallowed hard. “…..D…anny.”

“Yeah I’m here babe….” I picked up the small pink plastic cup up. “…drink this water Steve.”

I took the cup and lowered it to his face, he parted his lips as I guided the straw into his mouth. He took a few sips. “What time is it?” His voice was horse. 

“It’s nearly six am.”

He groaned. “I need to piss.”

I pushed the call button and a few minutes later a nurse came in. “Can I help you?” She asked. 

“Pee. I need to get up and pee.” Steve demanded. 

The nurse nodded and went out the door, a few moments later she came in with the doctor that performed Steve’s surgery. “Alright Steve, lets roll you okay?” The doctor said as the nurse put pillows on the right side of Steve. I watched as Steve was rolled over with his back against the pillows. He groaned in pain. His eyes open now, tears springing from the corners of his eyes. He laid there a moment. Slowing his breathing. “Danny…..” He said so breathlessly. 

I was by his side in a instant. “You okay?” I ask. He reaches up and grips my hands tightly. 

“Help me up Danno. I want you to help me up.” He grunted. 

I nodded, his eyes were a dark gray color. I hadn’t seem him so gray before. “When your ready Steve.”

He must have heard someone behind me gasp cause he looked up at me. “Who’s here?”

“It’s our team and Rachel and Stan, everyone is here to help you Steve.”

He nodded and swallowed. “Help me up Danny.”

I held on to Steve’s hands as he slowly sat up, he was screaming in pain. “Fuck!” He yelled out. “Mother fucker…..” He was breathing our sharp breaths. “Shit, shit…fuck me.”

“Steve sit here a moment, just a moment. I want to look at your back.” The doctor said.

Steve kept his eyes on me, his teeth grinding. He was in so much serious pain. “Can we give him something for the pain doc?” I asked. 

“He’s on a morphine cocktail.” The doctor answered. 

“Shit. Is this how it was like in Nepal?” I asked.

Steve slightly nodded his head. 

“Okay Steve, you can get up now. We will talk about everything when you get back.” He said. 

Steve gripped my hands tighter as he pulled himself him, pain ripping through his body. Pain was etched on his face. His feet landed on the floor as he slowly made steps towards the bathroom. He never moved his eyes from mine. Once at the bathroom he nodded his head. “I can do this Danny, let me do this.”

I nodded slowly. “I’ll be right here, don’t lock the door Steve.”

He shook his head and slowly walked into the bathroom. I looked around the room, everyone was speechless. “Danny….” Rachel started. 

I looked at her and I shook my head. I couldn’t deal with this right now. A moment later Steve opened the door, and I was there in a instant. He took my arm and I slowly led him back to his bed where he sat down. The doctor put a brace on him and raised the bed so he could sit up against the bed. 

“Steve, the incision in healing well. I know it’s only been about fifteen hours, but it looks fantastic, better than before. I want you up and moving around before lunch. The pain meds will help a bit but starting PT tomorrow will be good. I’ve authorized water PT starting Monday. Provided you stay well this weekend and we have no problems, I don’t see why I can’t send you home on Sunday. Wear this brace at all times, You can take it off in the water but I have another for the water that I will give to you at your discharge. For now, rest. Questions?”

“No, thank you.” Steve said. 

“Uh….I do.” I cleared my throat. “…is umm….this pain, is it normal?”

Steve gripped my hand as he laid back on the bed. 

The doctor moved over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. “This is normal Danny. He will be okay soon. I promise.”

I nod. “Okay.”

The doctor smiled. “Now, I know I cant ask you to leave. But I’d appreciate it if everyone cleared out so he can rest some. A another doctor is wanting to come check up on him, and it’s best if its just the two of you.”

 

After a while there was a knock on the door and a head poked in. “May I enter?” Megan asked. 

I looked up from the book I was read out loud to Steve while he slept. “Of course.” I close the book. 

Megan entered and walked over to the bed. “How is he?”

I smiled slowly. “He’s okay. Sleeping, which is good.”

“I’m awake.” Steve mumbled. “Megan, how are you?”

“I”m fine. How has everything been going?”

“Fine, I haven’t had time to think beyond right now.”

“I’m glad you two are doing well. I was here to see someone else, and I knew you had surgery and I thought I’d stop in.” Megan said. “See you next week, at your home. Our regular time.”

Steve thanked her and I showed her out. I went back to sitting next to bed, Steve reached out and laced our fingers together. “Danny?”

I looked up at him. “You alright?”

He nodded. “I’m fine Danny. I wanted to just tell you thank you, and I love you.”

His words did something funny to my heart, made it swell more for him than I thought it already could. “I love you too Steve. Get some rest before you need to get back up.”

He nodded and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, poor Steve. Wonder how he is going to do?


	6. Pain through it all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eventually I couldn’t take anymore and I collapsed down in front of Danny at the stretching bungees. “I can’t…..Danny…” I shook my head over and over. Tears flowing from my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, thank you all so very much! I really can't tell you how much I appreciate the comments and the kudos. I can't wait until the next several chapters! Thank you for reading, i do appreciate it!

I stood before a mirror, a white hard plastic brace wrapped around my back and my front. I was hanging on to a walker. My breathing was hard and fast. I went right from the hospital straight to the PT facility. Danny had a case come up and had to leave. I took a deep breath in through my nostrils and let it out slowly. 

“Again Commander….no breaks this time. It’s been three days since surgery. You should be able to walk this room on your own.” James said. 

I nodded. I pushed the walker out of my way, turned around and faced the wall on the other side. I walked one food in front of the other. My teeth gritting, the pain of walking, fire searing through my spine. “Space your feet farther apart.” I closed my eyes and did as I was told. I felt like my back was breaking. I worked my way to the other side. 

“Excellent job Steve.” Jame said. “Let’s lift some three pound weights and then hit the pool.”

“Fuck.” I mumble out of my breath. I move over towards the weight bench. I sit down , my back being forced straight from the brace. I took the small weights from James and did ten reps three times. We eventually made our way into the pool. The cool water, on my skin. I was hot. I couldn’t remember having PT be this difficult. The most I could do was some damn water aerobics but it felt good. Moving like that, making my muscles relax. I was allowed to swim for a few minutes, but lets be honest I was pretty much just treading water. Once out I got showered and changed into different clothing I headed out towards the door. I found Rachel and Stan waiting for me. I walked closer as Rachel got out of the vehicle. “Rachel, what are you doing here? Aren’t you suppose to be gone?”

Rachel nodded. “We’ve come to take you home and make sure you are settled. Danny said he would be late, and I figured we could get the kids in bed, we leave tomorrow morning. We pushed back our trip back, we’ve been helping with the kids and wanted to be sure you are okay.”

I nodded. “Thanks Rachel. I need to sit.”

“Of course, please take the front seat. We will be at your house shortly.” Rachel said. 

I climb into the car and make small talk with Stan while Rachel spoke to someone on the phone. Once home, I was pretty drained, but Stan helped me into the house and into bed. Rachel made me food and eventually they left to get the kids from school. I drifted off to sleep but was woken up to yelling and crying. “What the fuck?” I mumble. I get up slowly and walked into the living room, where I found Gracie yelling at Rachel and Stan and Charlie crying. I was in a tremendous amount of pain. “Everyone shut up!” I shout!

Gracie looked at me Charlie stopped crying. “Would someone please tell me what is going on?”

Stand stood and cleared his throat. “Grace is upset because she can’t go out with friends, and she apparently threw Charles out of her room and he got hurt. But he wont let us look at his arm.”

I looked at Grace, her eyes down looking at her feet. “Gracie, please don’t yell in my house. I’m exhausted and I hurt like hell.” I turned to Charlie

“I thought this was my house too.” She raised her voice at me. 

I turned back at Gracie. “Grace Williams, until you have done something but complain and stop being a spoiled brat and actually get off your ass and help around here, then no this is not your house.”

Her face was screwed up, she was stunned. “You’ve never called me Grace before.”

“I’ve never had to. Get up to your room now, and I don’t ever want to ever hear you talk to your mother like that ever again!” I yell back at her, I took a breath and turn to see Charlie holding his arm quietly sobbing. She was already half way up the stairs stomping her feet and mumbling under her breath by the time I turned to face Charlie. 

I smiled at the boy. “Hey Charlie…” I say approaching him like he would bolt at any moment. “…your arm hurts?”

He nodded and wiped at his dripping nose. “Grace pushed me.”

I pushed my lips together. “Yeah, sisters do that. Can I see your arm?”

He nodded. 

I smiled slightly and slowly sank down to Charlie’s level. I heard the door open and close, but I really didn’t pay attention to who it was. “Let me see Charlie.” He held his arm out to me. I smiled and gently touched it, poking it slightly in different spots. “Can you make a fist Charlie?” I ask. 

“I think so.” He says, flexing his small arm. 

I hold back a laugh. “Good job, I think it will be okay by tomorrow. But, why don’t you let Stan take you up to my bathroom and let him wrap it for tonight. I bet by tomorrow, you’ll be all better.”

“Will it hurt?” Charlie asked. 

“Maybe a little, but if you get through it like a man….I think Danno has ice cream in the freezer in the garage.” I push my finger to my lips. “We can’t tell though.”

Charlie smiled. “Okay Uncle Steve.”

“Okay.” I say as he reached forwards and hugged me as soft as he could. 

I heard Stand and him start to climb the stairs. “Are they gone Rachel?”

“Yes.” She said. 

“Mother fucker….” I breathe out, the pain ripping me in half “…You have to help me up Rachel.”

“I’ll help.” Danny’s voice came from behind me.

I nod as I felt his arms and Rachel gripping my biceps, they slowly helped me to the bedroom. I sat on the bed and Rachel handed me sever pills I needed to talk. I nodded thanks and swallowed them. I focused on relaxing my tense muscles. 

“Stand and I should be going, feel better soon Steve. Dinner is on the stove.” Rachel said softly. 

“Hey Rachel?” I say, grabbing at her hand. 

“Yes?” She asks. 

I shake my head. “Sorry about that. I just snapped.”

She smiled softly. “It’s quite alright. You handled her like a pro. Good night. I will call tomorrow.”

I nodded as she left. Danny sat on the bed. “What were you doing, down on the ground like that huh?” He ran his fingers gently through my hair. 

I closed my eyes. “Grace has a temper man. She was yelling and screaming at them. And I snapped. I’m sorry Danny. And Charlie was just scared.”  
Danny squeezed my hand. “Babe, you did perfect. Like Rachel said. Just don’t get down on the ground okay? I’ll get Charlie to bed and get us some dinner. And then I’ll talk to Grace.”

I nod. “Okay Danny.” I opened one eye. “Did you wrap the case up?”

He shook his head no. “I have to run through videos tonight. You can help if you can stay awake.”

I smile and closed my eye. “Go get Charlie boy to bed.”

 

The next day Steve opened his door to the annoying knocking sound. To find Jerry standing before him. He raised his eyebrow. “Brah, you don’t look so great.”

I rolled my eyes. “I feel like crap and I have to go do PT again, Danny is suppose to be here any minute.”

Jerry smiled weakly and rocked back and fourth on his feet. “About that….” Jerry smiled again. “….I’m your driver for the day. The case they are working had a break through and he couldn’t leave so Danny asked me to take you.”

I sighed. “Of course he did.” I turned and picked my phone up from the table and got the keys. I followed Jerry to his van, but I was mostly annoyed that Danny couldn’t be there for me. I needed him, not Jerry. Not Rachel and Stan. I shook my head of the negative thoughts that I had pouring in abut Danny. It wasn’t his fault they caught a case. I just needed Danny. I wanted him. Before I knew it I was waiting for James to come out and get me. Jerry sat reading a magazine. I looked over at him and sighed. “Jerry?”

“Yeah, what’s up boss man?”

“Thank you for getting me.”

He shrugged. “No biggie. It’s the least I could do.”

I nodded just as James came out. “Steve, come back and lets jump right into the pool. Your friend may want to join for encouragement. Today is going to be rough.”

I looked at Jerry, and he smiled. “I’m not Danny but I can take a lot of weight off.”

I nodded as the three of us went and changed. Once in the pool we started off with the light exercises but moved quickly into working the back muscles. At times I would just cry, and other times I’d be so pissed. Jerry was a big support, but once out of the pool I started in on the weights again. Jerry spotting me, encouraging me. He helped me move quicker around the room, with that added support I could go much faster, but it wasn’t who I wanted. We worked the bands last. I was sitting down on the ground a few feet away from Jerry, acting as though I was rowing a boat. I yelled out in pain, it felt like my whole back was on fire, but damn I went through BUDS I could handle this. I could do this. I was sweating and crying by the time James told me I was finished. I looked up at Jerry and he just smiled. “Want shave ice?”

I shook my head. “Home, shower, sleep.” I say as tears spilled from my eyes. 

We got back into Jerry’s van, driving home he looked over at me. “You okay commander?”

“Yeah…” I say my voice horse. I’m just in a lot of pain. I’ll okay once I get home.”

“I can stay, if you need the help.” He shrugged. “You know, just in case.”  
“I think I’ll be okay Jerry, maybe just stick around so you know I’m okay in the shower.”

“Sure boss, I’ll stick around.”

Once home Steve got into the shower and managed to get out okay. Jerry helped him get lunch and back into his back brace. Steve took his medication and shortly there after drifted off into sleep. He felt the bed dip slightly as he woke up. He didn’t sense a threat so when he opened his eyes he found Charlie with his beaming smile looking directly into his eyes. Grace and her brown eyes, Danny and his blue ones. They all smiled. “Hey.” Steve said trying to sit up. “What time is it?”

“It’s nearly eight.” Danny said. “Jerry just took off.”

I shook my head. “He didn’t need to stay.”

Danny smiled. “He cooked dinner and left it on the stove. The kids wanted to know if they could come wake you to eat.”

I nodded. “I should eat” I look up at Gracie who had refused to look me in the eyes. “Hey Danny, maybe you can take Charlie and get me some food?”

Danny smiled and nodded his head, knowing I wanted time with Gracie. Once they were out the door, I patted the bed with my hand. “You gonna keep ignoring me?”

“You called me Grace.” She said flatly. 

“I did.”

“You yelled at me.”

“I did.”

“I didn’t like that.” She confessed. 

“Me either.” I try and roll to my left, taking pressure off my lower back. “Gracie, you were yelling at your parents. You hurt Charlie. You were being rude, and you’ve been rude since you got back. What gives?”

She shrugged. 

“You can tell me anything.”

She swallowed hard and curled up against me. “Mom’s pregnant again.”

“Wow, I didn’t know.”

“She told us while we were away with them. Charlie doesn’t understand, but I do. I’ll just be left out.”

“Baby, you wont be left out.”

She sighed. “I want to move in with Danno and you. I’ll have the same arrangement with Mom that I have with Danno. I just don’t want to live there any longer Uncle Steve.” She cried into my shoulder. 

I took a breath. “Okay, you need to speak with Danno and your Mom. You need to tell them how you feel okay?”

She nodded. “Okay.”

“That’s my girl.” She looked up at me. I kissed her forehead. “I love you Gracie.”

“Me too.” She pulled off and almost walked into Danny at the door. Charlie came in with a box of Lego pieces. 

“Can I sit with you Uncle Steve and show you my legos?” Charlie asked. 

I smiled. “Sure. While I eat okay?”

Danny smiled and sat down. “We closed the case.”

“That’s good. You taking me tomorrow?”

“Sorry about that. Jerry told me it was difficult, said you were in a lot of pain.”

“It’s not easy.” I say softly. 

Danny nodded. “I’m not going to lie Steve. I don’t want to go. I don’t want to see you in pain here, I can’t imagine what it’s like watching you go through it at PT.”

“I’m stronger with you Danny. I draw my strength from you. You make me push harder, to relax.” 

Danny sat down, and placed the food trey in front of me. “I’ll go. No matter what Steve.”

I gave Danny my best smile, the one just for him. “Thanks Danny.”

He nodded. “I love you Steve, I’ll do anything for you.”

“I love you too Danny.”

 

The next day Steve and Danny went to PT as planned. James deciding that they were going to skip the pool and step up the weights. Danny sat in front of me while I lifted five pound weights. I was okay the first few reps but as I pushed past the first six I started to grunt. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I kept going, tears springing to my eyes. “Danny, I cant do this.” I mumble as I stop. “I’m so tired. I feel like I haven't been able to rest.”

Danny touched my legs softly. “Steve, you got this okay? You gotta do this, for you…for me.”

I looked up at Danny. “For us.”

“Right Steve, for us. Push it.” Danny said softly. 

I nodded, swallowed hard and pushed through my reps. Pain ripping through my body, my arms shaking. My throat raw from yelling out in pain. Once I finished that, James had me move on to other forms of exercise. He pushed me harder today that what he had in the post few days. Within two hours I was forcing myself to walk, gripping Danny’s hands with so much force I thought for sure I was going to break him. Bending down, standing up, twisting one way and then the other. Doing this over and over. Eventually I couldn’t take anymore and I collapsed down in front of Danny at the stretching bungees. “I can’t…..Danny…” I shook my head over and over. Tears flowing from my eyes. 

He held me close, rubbing my neck softly. “It’s okay Steve. It’s okay.” He kept repeating like a mantra. 

Danny looked up at James. “Are we done for today?”

James nodded. “Yes, why don’t we get into the pool tomorrow for most of our PT.”

Danny nodded. “I think he’d like that.”

“Danny….home.”

“What every you want Steve, lets go buddy.” Danny stood up and slowly brought me up to him. “You did great today huh? Tomorrow will be better, tomorrow you get to swim be a seal.” Danny cracked a smile. 

I nodded and let him lead me out. 

 

 

The next several weeks went slowly for Steve. His days were filled with hours of PT and usually left him exhausted beyond words. He was in pain every day, some days were worse than others. And usually it was those days where his physical therapist would change things up on him and throw in more weight or throw in a different exercise. He still hadn’t been cleared to do anything that he normally does. Which also made him angry. He finally was able to sleep without his brace and finally able to do stairs, earlier than what the doctor has predicted. Sleeping in his own bed and without the brace did improve his mood a little bit, however Danny was swamped with work and Steve was left to wonder around the house or deal with the kids when they were there. This was annoying Steve because he wanted to get back to work, do something productive. Rather than sit back and let everyone else do what he needed. His OCD and his ADD were high. Danny still took Steve to his appointments but everyone once in while if he had to go, Danny would have someone take him. Lately it had been Rachel, Grace even went with him once. But One morning Steve woke up and looked at the clock it was nearly time to leave. He had over slept, he sighed and sat up and started to move around the bedroom. Getting clothes ready for the shower. He got in and then out quickly from the shower, rushing down the stairs and then pushed his feet into a pair of slippers. He stopped and realized there was no pain. He smiled to himself and left for his PT appointment. 

I sat waiting for James to walk in, when he did I stood up and shook his hand. He smiled. “Steve, how are you this morning?”

“You know, I hadn’t realized it till this morning but I wasn’t in much pain the last week or so and when I woke up this morning, no pain.” I said with a smile. 

He smiled. “I knew this was coming. I’ve been waiting for it. Let’s go see how much you can bench press.”

I nodded. I laid down on the bench and pushed up with one hundred pounds with no issues. He added another twenty five, fine. I smiled. “Can I be cleared?”

James smiled. “Yeah, here’s your clearance paper. Follow up next week.”

I shook my head. “No, cant do it next week.”

He smiled. “You call me when you are available.”

I nodded and left the office, driving right to the house to pack several bags for two weeks. I called Rachel and she told me everything would be fine for two weeks. Denning had it planned that we were leaving, so he agreed that it would have HPD help out 5-0 when needed. I drove off to the Palace, I climbed the stairs and walked through the glass doors to the bull pen. I came face to face with Kono and her very swollen belly. She smiled and waved at me. Moving slowly, giving me a hug. “Boss, you okay?”  
“I’m fantastic.” I said. “Where’s Danny?”

She pointed to his office. I nodded and moved towards him quickly. Danny looking up seeing I was there, he jumped up and moved towards me. Concern written all over his face. “Steven, what are you doing here?” His arms flying all around the air. 

I smiled and raised my eyebrow at him. I waited until he was just close enough, and grabbed him bu the hips, pulling him hard into me. I slanted my mouth against his. Danny grunting against me, opening his mouth into mine. My hands holding on to his neck, Danny was unknowingly grinding himself against me. I moaned at the feel of him against me. I pulled back and looked into his eyes. “Danno……”

He swallowed hard. “What brought this on?” He asked.

I smiled. “I’m free and clear.”

He smiled. 

“Maui.”

“When?” He asked me. 

“Right now, it’s all set.”

“Really?” Danny asked. 

“Let’s go, Danno.”

Danny closed his eyes and kissed me one last time. “Mmm…” I lick my lips. “Danno, now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do we think?


	7. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I turn the button on for the jets, and gently push Danny backwards. “Mmmmm, now that feels good.” 
> 
> I run my hands up and down his legs, massaging them. Danny closes his eyes. “I hear you in the shower Danny. I’ve heard you for months. You’ve been taking care of yourself, because I’ve been unable to.”
> 
> He opened his eyes and swallowed hard. “Yeah.” His voice was horse and already sounding wrecked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own no one, sadly. So thanks for reading and all the support. Here's the chapter we all have been waiting for. QUICK WARNING, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE M/M I SUGGEST YOU STOP READING RIGHT NOW. SERIOUSLY. RATED FOR EXTREMLY MATURE. THERE'S HOT STUFF IN HERE. :P On another note ENJOY!

Steve parked the rental car in the drive way of the beach house he rented. They both climbed out of the car, and Steve walked over to the trunk, taking out the bags. They walked towards the door, opening it. The walls were painted white, with gray furniture. Dark hard wood floors, everything was very modern, very simple. Yellow being the accent color, found though out this part of the house. They walked farther into the house, finding the master bedroom. When they walked in Danny gasped. There was a large tub sitting in a corner, the toilet and shower to the left of that. A large bed, with dark red sheets and a down feather comforter that laid on top. Sliding glass doors. Red flowers on the dresser, red pillows on the bed for decoration. Steve set the bags down and stood with his hands in his pockets. “Well?”

Danny turned around. “This is perfect Steve.”

I half smiled at Danny. “So, ummm…we have dinner reservations at seven. We can go have a beer down on the grass and then come back in to get ready?”

“Sounds fantastic to me.” Danny said walking up towards Steve, wrapping his arms around him. “In case I forget to tell you later, thank you for all of this.”

I bent down an kissed Danny’s lips softly. “You.” Kiss. “Are.” Kiss. “Welcome”

Danny smiled and pulled Steve towards the kitchen. Where everything was white and chrome. A beautiful orange as the accent color. They opened the fridge to find it fully stalked, Danny pulled out to beers as they walks out to the grass, ditching their shoes before stepping on to the grass. They popped off their beer tops and clinked the necks of their beers together. Standing side by side, Steve intertwined their fingers together. Drinking their beers in silence, watching the waves roll in. The sun starting to sink lower on the horizon. Steve smiled as he finished the last of his beer. He and Danny walked back in. “You get changed in the bedroom, I’ll use the bathroom out here. Meet me here at 6:45.”

“Yes dear.” Danny rolled his eyes and kissed Steve on the lips before walking off, to the bedroom. 

Steve quickly got his tux from the bedroom and went into the other bathroom. He shaved his face clean. It took him a while because of the scruff that had been on his face for so long, but it was smooth. He got into the shower and washed every inch of him, only wishing it was Danny’s hands on his skin. He sighed and finished up in the shower. His cock already trying to get hard, he pushed it down with the palm of his hand. “No, no. Later.” He dressed in the tux. Fixing the tie perfectly. He styled his hair just slightly. He had a few minutes to spare, so he pulled the ring out of his bag. The one he had given to Danno a while ago, but he never wore it. He put it in his pants pocket and walked out into the living room, to wait for Danny. 

A few moments later the bedroom door opened. There stood Danny, wearing a tux but without the bow tie. Steve licked his lips. Danny’s blonde hair looking bright just like his eyes, his hair was fluffy. “Danny….”

“Babe, you look fantastic.” Danny walked towards Steve, his hand rubbing Steve’s bare cheek. “You shaved.”

Steve smiled. “For you Danno.”

Danny smiled. “I love it.”

I nodded and smiled lowering my lips down and kissed him softly, my tongue slipping in with each kiss. “I love you, Danny.”

Danny pulled back. “I love you too, we should get going if we are going to make those reservations.”

“Mmm, you are right.” I say, lacing our fingers together, and bopping our noses. “Lets go babe.” I slowly lead Danny out to the lanai. He gasped and turned around at the change. Twinkle lights were strung up all over the lanai A square table with white linen table cloth across it. A bunch of Viola sorori in a crystal vase in the middle of the table.

“Is that the Jersey state flower?” Danny asked, eyes wide.

“It is.”

“Oh my god..” Danny said, slowly turning around to take in everything else. 

Tiki torches lit he pathway to the beach, a food and drink cart sitting in the corner of the lanai. A waiter standing, waiting for us to sit down. “Want to eat Danny?”

He nodded and sat down at the table. The waiter came and filled wine glasses only returning a moment later with two places, covered. Once he uncovered them, Danny’s face fell. “Italian?”

“Only the best for you Danno.” I raise my wine glass towards Danny. “To us.”

He smiled and did the same. “To us.” He took a drink. “This is amazing Steve, thank you.”

I raised my eyebrows. “Don’t thank me yet, try the food.”

Danny nodded and took a bite of the lasagna in front of him. “Ohhhhh…..” He closed his eyes and I smiled. Mission accomplished. “……Christ this tastes so good. Justlikemoms!” He mumbles as he shoves another fork full of the food into his mouth.

I laugh and bite into my egg plant parmesan. 

He swallowed and took a drink of his wine again, setting his fork down. “Okay Steve, seriously. Where did you get this food.”

“Over night shipment from Jersey. Your mothers kitchen. It’s been in the outside freezer for a few days.” I confess.

His eyes were large, but a smile reaching them. “You called my mom, to make me food?”

I nodded with a smile, picking up my wine glass. 

Danny nodded, reached across the table taking my hands into his. “You are amazing Steve, really. Thank you.”

I nodded. “Eat up, I Have one more surprise.”

We finished our dinner and one more glass of wine. Keeping the conversation light and comfortable. About an hour later I realized the sun was starting to finally go down. “Danny…..” I say standing up. “Come for a walk with me?”

He smiled and followed suit, standing up but ditching his dress shoes. I smile and do the same. He knew me all to well. We hold hands walking down to the beach, and down towards the jetty. The Sea turtles coming up on the beach for the night. “You know if someone would have told me that a year ago id be doing this with you right now, I’d laugh.”

“Why?” Danny asked.

“Because I thought I was going to die over there.When I was hurt, I couldn’t feel pain. I couldn’t feel anything.”  
Danny stopped and turned to face me. “But now you are here, with no pain.”

I smile. “No pain. It’s great actually. I feel almost like me.”

Danny smiled, I pulled him into me. Breathing in his scent. My arms wrapped around him. The sun was sitting on top of the horizon now. “Danny?”

“Yeah babe?” 

I pulled away from him and realized we were standing in the middle of about twenty sea turtles, I had also realized that there were several people around us. Watching, I smiled and got down on one knee, holding on to both of Danny’s hands. “When I asked you this question before, I meant everything I told you but we weren’t ready. I wasn’t ready. I still feel that way but now. After everything the last few months Danny, You’ve stuck by my side. You’ve given me strength when I couldn’t….” I looked down, willing myself to keep it together. “….couldn’t do anymore. You supported me. Held my hand, let me cry and scream when I was in so much pain I couldn't move. You’ve supported me. You stayed Danny. You stayed.” Tears flowing down my face. I pulled the ring out of my pants. “Marry me Danny, be my husband.”

He was crying too. He whispered the best thing I’ve ever heard. “Yes.” I slipped the ring on and kissed it. 

“Don’t take this off Danny, I want to feel it on you.” I say standing up.

He pulled me into him, our lips crashing against one another. Teeth biting, tongues dueling. We finally pull back when we hear clapping. I blush and look around. We thank the people standing there and we slowly walk back to the rental. Stopping to kiss every once in a while. We finally made it and got back into the house. Danny locking it up, I poured us more wine. 

“Want to get into that big Jacuzzi tub?” Danny asked taking the wine from me. 

I nod and let Danny lead me to the large tub where he started to fill it with hot water, he moved effortlessly. We placed our wine glasses down and slowly undressed and climbed into the water. Letting the hot water encase our bodies. Danny kept his eyes trained on me, from the other side of the tub. He gave me a slow smile. “Thank you Steve.”

I scrunched up my face. “For what Danny?”

He smiled again, stretching his arms across the top of the tub. “For this. For this time we get to spend together. It’s all I’ve wanted since you got back. Just you and me, with promises.” He smiled. “And thank you for proposing again. This was much better than the first time.”

I smiled. “You are welcome. I’ve been wanting to thank you.”

He screwed up his face. “For what?” He took a large gulp of wine. 

I leaned forward an took his free hand into both of mine, keeping our hands between this knees in the water. “Danny, you’ve been doing nothing but caring for me. Taking me to PT, helping me work though it all. The pain….” I closed my eyes. “…last time I had to do it on my own Danny. This time I had you, I had the kids. I had Ohana.”

Danny smiled. “I’d do anything for you Steve, you should know that by now.”

“I do know that Danny. But I haven’t been taking care of you.”

He shook his head and leaned forwards, inches away from me. “Steve you came home. You saved me, you protect me. I can’t ask for anything else.”  
I smile. “Yes you can.”

“That’s a mega watt smile there.”

I keep my smile. “You have no idea do you.”

I turn the button on for the jets, and gently push Danny backwards. “Mmmmm, now that feels good.” 

I run my hands up and down his legs, massaging them. Danny closes his eyes. “I hear you in the shower Danny. I’ve heard you for months. You’ve been taking care of yourself, because I’ve been unable to.”

He opened his eyes and swallowed hard. “Yeah.” His voice was horse and already sounding wrecked. 

I was glad this tub was large because I was able to lay down between Danny’s legs. I gripped his cock in my right hand gently. I flicked my eyes up to look at Danny. Lust, filled blue eyes looking right back at me. He made he shiver. “Danny….God…Danny…..” I swallowed the lump in my throat. I smirked and took several deep breaths, pushing my head under water and attaching my mouth to his cock. His hands flew to my head, as I sucked him to life. His hips thrusting up into my mouth. I let him face fuck me, I raised my head up out of the water a few moments later. Danny was hard as a rock, his mouth was open and he was making the most amazing sounds. I wondered what else I could do to make those noises come back. I pushed myself closer to Danny’s face, straddling his hips. My mouth inches away from his. I pushed my lips against his, turning the kiss dirty. Lips, tongue and teeth…I pulled Danny’s hair slightly as I angled his head better so I could thrust my tongue deeper into his mouth. His hips moving against mine. I pulled back, sucking his tongue as I let go of our kiss. Our foreheads pushed together, our hips still moving. The water helping the slide of our cocks. “Danny, what do you want?” I whisper as I open my eyes to look at him. 

“I want you to fuck me Steve…I can’t last though.”

“Me either Danny. I have to prep you though, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Fuck, that’s going to take to long.” Danny threw his head back against the tub. 

“Yeah….” I lead down and kiss his throat hard, our breathing was heavy and hard. “…bed Danny, now.”

I’m not sure how we had managed to stumble to the bed with our hands roaming over one another and our lips kissing everything we could lay our lips on. But once on the bed, I spread out above Danny. He smiled and flipped us. He leaned down and kissed me hard, our hands intertwined. “Steve….” Danny moaned out. I smiled and flipped us again, I pushed out hands above Danny’s head. Holding tight to him. “…..Steve, please just make me come. Please.”

 

I kissed him, licking the inside of his mouth, his tongue. While our cocks rubbed together deliciously. Causing the perfect amount of friction. Danny’s mouth, god, he could kiss. He took control of the kiss, sucking on my lip, my tongue everywhere he could get his lips. I was almost positive his lips could make me come, I reached down with one of my hands to stroke us while we humped. His lips moved to my neck, I felt the feeling deep in my belly. I hadn’t had this in so long, I pushed harder into Danny…..causing him to moan into my mouth. “Steve…god…I’m gonna come…” Danny warned. 

“Wait Danny one minute…..”I thrusted deeper into my hand, harder when my hips faltered “….now Danny..”

They both came with shouts, deep breathing and heavy panting. Steve rolled over and brought Danny with him, Danny resting his head on Steve’s shoulder. Steve running his fingers up and down Danny’s back and arm that was laying over his belly. Steve turned his head and kissed Danny’s forehead. “You okay?”

“Mmmm, never better.” Danny mumbled. 

I smiled. “Sleep Danny. I’ll protect you tonight. I love you.”

I felt Danny smile against me. “I love you too.”

 

The next morning I jumped, forgetting where I was. I let my eyes adjust to the darker room. I looked over at the clock and it was nearly six am. I opened my mouth, to swallow the dryness. I realized that Danny and I had slept in the exact same spot all night long. My arm was asleep and my back was stuff. I already had a hard-on, so I slipped out of bed and watched as Danny turned over to his stomach. His breathing calming again. I smiled and went into the kitchen. Starting coffee, I used the bathroom and brushed my teeth. My cock was hard against my belly. I snuck back into the room and saw the sheet up around Danny’s waist. I slowly pulled it off, exposing his sweet ass to the air. I smiled to myself and dug out the pineapple flavored lube. Danny was going to kill me. I slowly climbed on the bed, bending my back in half to slowly lick up his left leg. He stirred a little, I kissed my way to his ass. My god, his ass. I grabbed a hold of both of his cheeks and massaged them, spreading them I lowered my head and licked around his puckered hole. Danny moaned under me. I reached blindly for the lube as I continued to lick and suck at his perfect hole. I moaned at the taste of him, so perfect. I sat up a little and drizzled some of the lube on his ass, I put my tongue back but stuck it inside of him. 

“Fuck me…” Danny moaned out. “….Jesus Christ……..Steve….I…….ohhhmmmmmfuck.” His voice was thick and rough from his sleep.

“God Danny, this ass……I love your ass.” O continued to give him a rim job, letting him moan and twist under me. I was assaulting Danny’s ass with my tongue, pushing farther and deeper into him. I gripped his hips with bruising force, knowing in a few hours that finger shaped bruises would be there. I smirked. With the force I held, I let him fuck my face. I was drawing out the most delicious sounds from him, I was already calculating in my head what I could do to keep those noises coming. I pulled off his ass and licked my way up his spine as his back arched against me, reaching his neck and sucking on the spot just below his ear, causing him to hum in appreciation. I took the bottom of his ear in my mouth and sucked on it causing Danny to hump the bed and moan out. “Damn Steve, please.”

I smiled and kissed his cheek. “Turn over.” I kept my eyes on him as I lowered my moth to his lips. Kissing him deeply and dirty. Swallowing one anothers moans. I pull mean bumping his nose with mine. “Good morning Danny….tell me…what do you want?” My hand running down his throat, between our chests and taking his hard cock in my hand, giving it a squeeze I bring my hand up and hold his neck, I thrust my hips painfully slow. 

Danny opened his mouth to speak and I pushed harder against him. “Oooom…..Steve….you know what I want.” He closed his eyes at the friction between us. 

I smile. I do. “Danny look at me.” He does. “Say it. Tell me what you want.”

His eyes change to a dark blue, full of lust and desire. “I want you to make love to me.” He said it so softly, he looked almost embarrassed. 

I leaned down and kissed him once, softly on the lips. “Anything for you Danno.” I smiled. I licked him from his lips down to his chest, I went to one nipple, sucking and biting over to the over repeating the same action. Causing Danny to hiss out and moan, his hands in my hair. Rubbing and pulling on me. I continued my path down his belly, stopping only to push my tongue in and out of his belly button a few times making Danny squirm. I continue down, ignoring his hard angry red cock and bite and suck at his hips. I go back to his cock and look up at Danny, he was watching me with such appreciation, or maybe it was anticipation. I smiled, it didn’t matter. We were finally doing this after almost three years. I licked a stripe from the root of his cock to the mushroom head. Danny moaned and closed his eyes. 

I sat up on my knees reaching forward to grab a pillow. I could feel his eyes on me the whole time. I looked at Danny and smiled. “Hips up babe.” He did as he was told as I gently pushed the pillow under his hips. “How long as it been since you’ve done this?”

“Years Steve, Jersey.” He hardly spoke. 

“I’ll take care of you.” I say running my hands up and down his legs softly. I reached for the lube and poured some on my middle finger. “Spread your legs babe….” I guided them down. “…..mmmm yeah that’s it Danny. So open for me.” I poured some on his hole, and rested my finger there. “Ready?”

Danny nodded, grabbing his cock and gently tugging on it. I smiled, and slowly pushed into him. He closed his eyes and arched up. He was tight, so damn tight. “Danny, relax babe….yeah…that’s it…….” I finally got in him completely moving my finger around, avoiding his sweet spot. I had plans for that. I pulled my fingers out and added more lube, Danny groaning in frustration. I pushed two fingers into him, he was pushing himself up and down on my fingers. “Fuck….Danny….that’s so hot.”

“...Steve….please….”

I smiled and looked up into hi eyes. “Danny, I can hurt you if we don’t do this right, it’s been so long for the both of us.”

He growled at me as I scissored him open with my fingers, a few moments later I added another finger just to make sure he was ready enough. He was going to be feeling this later anyways so the less pain the better. He was already a mess, his blonde hair was sticking up all over the place and he had a thin layer of sweat covering his body. “Danny, do you want me to wear a condom?” I ask. 

He looked at me and shook his head no. “Need. You……..fuck….now.”

I smiled and picked the lube back up, dropping a lot of it on his open hole and then pouring a lot into my hand. I wrapped my hand around my cock, slicking it up. I aligned my cock to him and then wrapped my hand around his throbbing cock, sliding my hand up and down, I started to push my cock into him, keeping up with my movements on his cock to distract him from any discomfort. “Shit…..” I moan my eyes on Danny’s the whole time. 

“Fuck….god your huge…..fuck….” He moaned as he swallowed me up, my balls to his ass. “Move….Steve….fuck….now…”

I moved my hips against him. Rocking us into a steady rhythm. I gripped his hips and pounded into him, Danny wasn’t going to last long, he was trying to focus on being here and now but I could tell he was struggling with it. In all honesty, the feel of my cock sliding in and out of him was fucking with my head. I needed to up the game so I lifted his legs onto my shoulders leaned over Danny and pounded into him harder, his hands gripping my biceps hard. Our eyes never once leaving one another, we were panting and moaning my belly providing just enough friction against his cock that had been leaking pre-come. Danny blinked and then there was tears rolling down his cheeks. I panic and stop moving against him. I wipe at her tears. “Danny, what’s wrong? Are you okay?”

He nodded and buried his face in my neck. “God, how embracing. I’m okay.”

I smile and kiss his lips softly. “What’s going on?”

“I’m just….so happy. I love you so much.”  
I smile and push against him again, kissing him hard, lacing our fingers together next to his head and using that leverage to pound into him. Danny was below me cursing, our eyes fixated on one another. I felt my release coming, Danny’s eyes started to roll back into his head. I pushed against him hard a few more times before we both came with a shout. I dropped my weight on Danny, our breathing hard and fast. I looked up at him and he had a smile on his face. “Fuck McGarrett, I swear to God……”

I laugh and pull his arms down with our hands glued together. “What?” I asked, even though I already knew. 

“Fuckin’ treat me like a damn woman.” He smiled. 

I shook my head. “Now I could roll over and cuddle you tell you to sleep. That my friend would be treating you like a woman.”

“No…”

I smiled and rolled over, using the sheet to clean us off. I laid on my side and pulled him into me, letting him be the small spoon. I nosed at his neck and hair, dropping kisses along his skin. “Sleep Danno, I love you.”

“Dick.” He mumbled as he snuggled closer to me. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hummm.....love some McDanno fluff!


	8. I'm leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny spent the night sitting out on the lanai, wondering what the hell was up with Steve. He wondered if it really want in his head like PTSD or if he really felt like he owed it to this SEAL team to help, when he finally got cold he went inside and found Steve asleep on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONT kill me. :D Thanks for reading and a special thanks for cowandcalf for helping with this chapter! :)

It was nearly nine when Steve had finally gotten out of bed. He managed to shower and put some clothes on without waking Danny. He made some breakfast and tea and sat out on the lanai. He was sitting there for a while reading a book when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and smirked, Danny’s hair was fucked. Speaking of which, Danny had the just fucked look on his face. “Morning.” I said leaning in and kissed his cheek. “Sleep okay?”

Danny nodded as he sat down gingerly. “Yeah. Why are you so chipper?”

I shook my head and reached out for his hand. “Because I didn’t get my ass handed to me. You okay? Was I overly rough?”

Danny smiled, that special one that’s meant only for me. “No. God no. That was all fantastic.” He sighed and leaned back closing his eyes. “Not awake. Need coffee.”

I laughed. “I’ll be back.”

I got up and fixed Danny a piece of toast and got his coffee just the way he liked it. I walked back out and placed both in front of him. Danny frowned. “Why you walking goofy? You didn’t have dick up your ass.”

I laugh and shook my head. “I’m just stiff and a little sore. I’m fine.”

Danny grunted and picked up his coffee, savoring the taste. “So, you were pretty amazing this morning.”

“Na. Danno we are amazing together.” I say taking a drink of my own tea. “By the way, I have three missed calls from Gracie and several texts from her. You best call our girl and see what’s up.” I pushed my phone towards him. “I’m going to go get into the water. Tell her hello and I love them.”

Danny nodded. “I’ll swim with you later.”

I smiled, leaned down and captured his lips. Turning the kiss dirty. “You bet your sweet ass.”

 

DANNY:

I picked up Steve’s phone and dialed Grace. “Steve, finally. How are you?” Grace spoke into the phone. 

“It’s me Monkey. Everything okay?”

“Danno!” She squealed. “I’m fine, Charlie is fine. Just missed you and Steve. Wanted to see how everything was?”

I smiled. “Fine baby, just woke up. Steve is out in the water and I’m drinking coffee. Where are you? It sounds loud.”

“I’m at the beach, Mom brought us down here. Have you and Steve talked about me moving in? Mom said that it was talked about but no conclusion came of it.”

“Ahh, there it is. I knew you wanted something.” I ran a hand through my hair, feeling tangles. I sighed. “Listen, we will have an answer by the time we get back. I’d love for you to be with me all the time, but there’s Charlie too. How would he feel if you weren’t there all the time huh? He’d be sad.”

“Dad, it doesn’t matter what he thinks. He’s a child. With another baby on the way, I don’t want to live here.”

I sat up and raised my eye brows. “I’m sorry, she’s what?”

“Pregnant. I don’t want to be here Dad.”

I sighed. “Okay, look. Tell your mom to call me tonight okay? I’ll talk with Steve and we will figure something out. I promise baby. You may not agree or like it but we will have an answer soon.”

“Okay Danno. Love you.”

“Danno loves you.”

I sighed and looked down at my toast. Suddenly not hungry I pushed it aside and turned around watching Steve out in the water. He seemed to be coming up out of the water he waved at me. I walked down and met him at the shore. He smiled as he pulled me into him. “We need to talk Steve.”

“Okay, want to walk or sit?” He asked. 

“Walk.” I say taking his hand into mine walking in the same direction we did last night. “So…..Rachel is pregnant.”

“I hate to admit this but I did know this Gracie told me, I told her to talk to you.”

“Well she didn’t.” I squeezed his hand tighter. “She’s feeling left out, wants to move in. And wants a answer yesterday. I obviously want whats best for Grace but I also need to consider Charlie. He’s going to be jealous. And I’m not sure how to deal with that.”

“I understand. Maybe we can just ask Rachel if Gracie can spend the summer with us, give her time away from the house. Ask if we can keep Charlie like a full week every months and we get him a extra day a week with summer, so maybe he wont feel so left out. Maybe we can have Gracie go spend a week with her Mom the same week we have Charlie.”

God I love him. “I love you, when did you become such a great Dad?”

He stopped and turned me to him he was shaking his head. “Danny, that’s not my intention. They are your kids, I just love them like my own. We’ve been a lot of time together the last six weeks.”

I smiled and leaned up, kissing him softly. “I thought it was hot as fuck that you think of them as your own.”

He relaxed into my touch. “Hmmmm…Danny….” He moaned as I ran my hands up and down his chest. 

“Let’s go to explore something huh? I’m going to show you how much I appreciate you tonight.”

Steve smiled that mega watt smile at me. “Let’s go change Danno.”

 

Danny and Steve went to Kahanu Garden, they walked around the large estate and looked at all of the plants and trees. Danny grumbled that he was going to get hit int he head with coconuts. Steve assured him that wasn’t going to happen. They looked over the cliffs and sat looking at the large waves rolling in. Eventually they walked around on the other side looking at the flowers, stopping to take several pictures along the way. They are lunch near by at a place called Braddah Hutt. Steve was pleased he was able to get some fish tacos while Danny ate some bbq chicken. They walked around the market place for a while before Danny realized that Steve was starting to get warn out. 

 

“Steve, you doing okay? You seem like you are struggling to walk around.” 

He smiled at me. The fucker. “I’m okay. Just been up a lot on my feet. I’m sure I need to rest.”

I raised my eyebrow. “Lets go home huh? I’ll make dinner and you can nap.”

He pouted at me. Actually fucking pouted. I tried to suppress a laugh. “Why are you giving me that look?”

“I want to help you cook. I could be romantic.” He wiggled his eyebrows at me. 

I shook my head and pulled him in close to me. “You need to nap because what I’m going to do with you tonight will blow your fucking mind.”

“Oh.” Steve licked his lips. 

I smirked as we walked back to our car. We drove home and Steve went to the bedroom, I came in with a water for him and realized he was taking a few pills. “Watcha doing Steve?”

He looked up and swallowed taking the water from me. “Pain pill.”

“That much pain huh?”

He shrugged. “Its like a four. I just want it to relax some, this is the most I’ve done in so long.”

I smiled and pulled the blanket back for him. “Rest Steve, please. I’ll cook. It’s totally fine.”

He smiled and got into bed, laying on his back. “Love you Danno.”

I smiled and leaned down, kissed his lips softly. “Danno loves you.”

He closed his eyes as I went out to the kitchen. I spent the time, figuring out what to cook for dinner. Butterfish, with steamed veggitables and some weird rice shit they had in the pantry. I thought about what Steve and I had discussed about Grace. I got everything ready but didn’t need to cook dinner yet, it was far to early. I picked up my phone and sent a few pictures out to our family and friends. Sending a few to Rachel to show Charlie. I dialed her number next. 

“Hello, Daniel. Having fun?” She asked. 

I smiled. Oh yes, this morning was fucking fantastic. “Yes, it’s been great so far.”

“That’s great, Steve is okay?”

“He’s tired and his back is hurting him some so he’s resting.”

“That’s to bad, I’m sorry. Tell him to rest. So I know you didn’t call to see if I got the pictures. What can I do for you Daniel?”

I sighed. “So I’m sure you’ve noticed that our daughter has been a jerk lately, cause she’s unhappy.”

“Yes.” Her tone dropped. It must make her sad. “She wants to move in with Steve and you.”

“Yes.”

“She’s told me.”

“So Steve and I came up with an idea. Why doesn’t she move in with us for the summer, once a week you get Grace and we get Charlie for a full week so he doesn’t feel left out, and we get the regular visiting schedule with him.”  
Rachel took a deep breath. “Alright Daniel. I will have Grace start packing what she needs or wants. I’ll have her at the house when you get home.”

“Rachel, I don’t want you to be angry.” I say honestly. 

“I’m not Danny. I’m tired and just want her to stop hating me.”

I smiled. “You called me Danny.”

“I know.” I could tell she was smiling. “Have a good trip Danny. Give Steve a hug.”

“I will.” I respond by hanging up. 

I looked at the ring on my finer, surprised by how natural it looks. I loved the weight of it, the smooth feel of it. I loved everything this ring represented about me about Steve, the promise for the future. Our past. This ring was everything and I loved it. I checked the time and I still had an hour before I needed to start cooking dinner. So I went out in search for a ring, for Steve. 

 

Once back Danny got dinner ready, the small black bag sitting on the table. I couldn’t wait to give it to Steve. Once he woke up and we ate dinner, we laid in the hammock watching the sunset. I was wrapped up in his arms, exactly where I wanted to be. The little black bag close by. 

STEVE

I ran my fingers through Danny’s hair. There was just a little light left from the sun as it dipped lower and lower. Danny shifted and picked something up, I assumed it was his beer but he handed me a black bag. “What’s this?” I ask. 

“A present.” He said. 

I opened it and found a black velvet box. “Danny….” I whisper as I open it. I found Koa wood inlaid black ceramic ring. “….Danny.” He took it from the box and slipped it on my finger. “I love this, it’s beautiful.”

“I thought it fit you and your personality, I wanted you to have a ring too.”

I smiled and pulled his head down to my lips. “Thank you so much Danny.”

We eventually found our selves back in bed, Danny kissing down my neck his hands roaming every inch of my body. He moved over to my tattoos on my arms, biting and sucking on them. “Danny….”He kept moving down, biting at my nipples causing me to arch my back off my bed. He licked a stripe down to my cock. I felt my eyes huge, he looked at me through his lashes and smiled before taking my whole cock into his mouth. Deep throating me, my hands on his head as I rocked my hips into him. Pushing my cock farther into his throat. He went back up my cock, scraping his teeth up in the process. “Shit….Danny…” I pant out as he took me back in to his mouth again, he hollowed out his cheeks and hummed around my aching cock. “Oh Fuck!” I yell out as I hold his head tight in one position and fuck his mouth He took it all in stride. “Danny, I’m going to come…”

He looked up, sucking off the head of my cock as he pumped me with his hand, his other hand pumping his own cock, he moaned as he started to get close. We both came yelling out each others name. “I’m going to rim you later too.” He said coming up and laying next to me. 

I smile. “You better taste the lube first Danny.” I say reaching over and handing it to him. I poured a little on my finger and laid on my side. “Suck Danny.”

He groaned and took my finger into his mouth, he got the taste of it. “Fuck you…” he bit my finger. “…fucking pineapple.”

I smile. “I could just fuck you again.”

He shook his head. “No, I will fuck you. Pineapple or not. Your ass is mine later.”

I smiled and let him hold me closer. 

 

Steve and Danny spent the last two weeks in Maui, exploring the island. Taking day trips to the beach, or Volcano. Hiking and relaxing. But they also spend time just learning one anothers bodies. Having mind blowing sex, usually twice a day…sometimes three times a day, They learned what each one liked and didn’t. Danny loved it when Steve gave him rim jobs, but Steve loved it when Danny fucked him. Not made love, fucked. They spent hours talking about the future, and the best. They managed to figure out a wedding date. October, so it wasn’t so hot and Danny’s family could come out for the special day. The one thing that bothered Danny the most was when he realized that Steve hadn’t been sleeping well. Steve would wake up almost every night screaming. The night before they left. Steve was cooking dinner outback on the bbq when his cell phone rang. Danny was busy reading a book when he answered it. “Yeah?” He aid into the phone. 

“Oh, Detective Williams?” A woman said into the phone. 

“Uhh yeah?” He set the book down and focused on the phone call. 

“It’s Megan, Steve’s therapist. 

“Oh hi, what can I do for you?” He asked. 

“Well, I was hoping you could tell me how Steve is. He’s missed our last eleven sessions. I’m quite positive he’s been ignoring my phone calls.”

Anger and fear spread though Danny’s veins. “I was unaware of that. We have been in Maui…I….um…I’ll speak to him.”

“I don’t want to cause a fight Danny, I just worry about him and his health.”

“No of course not. It’s going to be fine.” He hang up and look outside. Watching Steve. He was angry. He wanted to throttle his ass. He stood up and walked outside, Steve’s phone in his hand. “Think Fast!” He said throwing the phone towards Steve. 

Steve turned around and caught it. “You okay?” Steve asked putting the phone in his pocket. 

“Why haven’t you been to see Megan?” Danny asked me, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“I’m fine Danny. I’m totally doing better.”

“Right, and the nightmares you have is nothing. You being awake more than half the night. And you are fine, yeah okay.”

“Danny don’t. We’ve had a good time, lets not ruin it okay.”

“Danny don’t’ he says. Danny don’t be like this, Danny don’t be like that. You know what Steve, fuck you. I’ve done everything I could to help you. I’ve bathed you, I’ve fed you, I’ve spend hours and hours with you at PT and I find out you’ve been lying to me?” 

“I Havent been lying Danny, I just havent told you the truth.”

“That is lying Steven!”

I shake my head. “You know what Danny, until you’ve been through the hell I’ve been though, you don’t get to tell me how to heal okay? That’s not your place.”

Danny looked at me and sighed. “Well then whats the point of getting married Steve, that’s what spouses do. They worry and help.”

I went to answer when my cell rang. I pulled it out of my pocket and answered it. “Hello?….Oh hey…yeah. Doing good. Two months ago, yeah….? Umm, sure.” I pull the phone away from my ear. “I have to take this somewhere else. You know, classified.” I pushed my lips together and walked down to the beach. 

About two hours later I walked back up to the house, spotting Danny sitting on the couch, drinking from a wine bottle. “Hey.”

He looked at me. “Oh, you want to join me now huh? Well your dinner is in the kitchen and it’s cold.”

“Danny don’t. I need to talk.”

“Why don’t you go call Megan?”

I set my jaw. He was being a dick. “So that was a old SEAL buddy. He needs some help on a mission. He’s gotten approval from superiors to use me. I’ll get combat pay and all the benefits of a regular solider while I’m gone. It’s at least a two weeks mission. Half a week to prep, one week for the mission and the other half to debrief.”

“You are fucking kidding me right now, you are leaving?”

“Maybe. I don’t know.” I say. 

Danny stood up. “I’m going to bed Steven. We have a early flight tomorrow.” He stood up and walked to the bedroom, slamming the door shut. I sighed and got comfortable on the chair. The next morning I was up early and packed, Danny came out of the bedroom looking a little worse than ware. I had eyes on my bag I had packed, knowing I couldn’t pick it up. 

“No one told you to sleep out here, idiot.” Danny mumbled. 

“Yeah well, I didn’t feel welcome.”

Danny shook his head and picked up the bags moving to the car, he threw them in and we were off to the airport. We didn’t talk, just drove straight to the Palace where we had to pick up the truck. I went into the 5-0 office, Danny a step behind me. I walked into my office to see a file on my desk, the one my SEAL buddy told me he’d leave there. I looked it over, the mission was straight forward. Pretty easy. So I picked the phone up and called him. “Scott, it’s Steve.”

“Hey, did you make your mind up? We have to leave Oahu tomorrow.”

I shook my head. Danny was going to have my ass. “Fine. I’ll meet you at Hickam at what time?”

“1400 hours. See you McGarrett.”

I walked out of the office, folder in hand. Danny stormed out of his office. “You mother fucker!” He shouted. “You are going!”

I nodded. “I am.”

“What the fuck Steve, what if you don’t come back?”

His yelling made everyone come out of their offices. “I’ll come back.” 

“Yeah?” He took a hold of my arms. “What the fuck am I supposed to tell our kids, when you don’t come back this time huh? What if you come back hurt worse, or in a fucking casket?”

“Danny, stop yelling at me for five fucking minutes. Please!” I yell. “I need you to fucking trust me, let me do this. Let me prove to myself I can still be bad ass. I can still handle a mission, I’m still worth something.”

“You are worth something, to me and our kids!”

I shook my head. “Danny, I lost something while I was away. I can do this! The kids will be fine, just like you. We will be fine.”

Danny stood there, tears rolling down his cheeks. “I need to get home to see our daughter.” He turned and walked out the office. 

“Steve, what the fuck was that?” Lou asked. 

“I’m leaving tomorrow, for a mission. I’ll be back in two weeks.” I answer, watching Danny walk out. 

“You were supposed to only be gone a year last time.” Kono said walking away. 

I sighed. I caught up to Danny and slid into the passenger seat. “I leave tomorrow.”

“Of course you do. You can tell Grace and Charlie. I’m not.” Danny answered. 

“Okay. I will. Your making a bigger deal about this than what needs to be.”

“Said the man with rods and shit in his back. Just take me home.”

 

Steve told Charlie that night and he cried, Steve felt bad but told Charlie he could handle this and be a champ. Grace was upset and locked herself in her bedroom, he went up stairs and started to pack. Danny walked into the bedroom and stood in the door frame watching him. Danny was so angry he couldn’t see straight. Steve was being completely stupid about this whole thing. Danny had been fielding phone calls from their whole team, Rachel and Stan all evening. But that was all before they had fought more at home.

 

“I don’t know why you are standing there watching me, if you don’t agree with my decision.”

Danny scoffed. “Because I figure….I figure if you have a death wish…..” He sighed. “….then I might as well watch you while I can. Protect you while I can.”

“I don’t need protecting.” Steve answered standing up and wincing. “I need to be supported.”

“Oh my God, Seriously Steve!” Danny shouts. “How have I not been supportive? Huh? Tell me?” Danny moved into the room and sat on the bed. “That’s right, you cant! You don’t do your meditation anymore you aren’t zen…..you are exactly like you were before because you got a new fucking back and you want to break this one!”

“Danny…do not yell at me. The SEAL team that needs my help, saved my life. I can’t let them down.”  
“But you left that life behind….” Danny picks up a picture frame of the kids and them at Steve’s decommission, he walked it towards Steve and shoved it in his chest. “….but apparently you want to leave me without you and kids without a Dad, thanks for showing us the priority.” Danny walked out of the room and down the stairs. 

Steve stood there holding the picture frame, he smiled. Charlie was wearing his dress white hat and Gracie actually looked happy. He and Danny were standing together, arms wrapped around one another. Steve was starting to feel disconnected. He wasn’t sure what he was doing was right anymore. But he made a promise that he needed to keep. Tomorrow was usually his appointment with Megan. He decided he would go talk to her before heading off to Hickam. Danny spent the night sitting out on the lanai, wondering what the hell was up with Steve. He wondered if it really want in his head like PTSD or if he really felt like he owed it to this SEAL team to help, when he finally got cold he went inside and found Steve asleep on the couch. He rolled his eyes and walked over.He may be mad at Steve but he loved the giant idiot more than anything and didn’t want him sleeping on a uncomfortable surface again. Shaking him by his foot, knowing better than to be up close. “Steve, come to bed.”

Steve opened his eyes to quickly. He was never really asleep. “I’m in bed.”

“No you animal, you are on the couch. Bed is warm, and better for your back up stairs.”

“Daniel, I’m fine right here.”

“Suit yourself. Good night Steve.”

“Good night.” Hard nosed Navy SEAL was back. All of those walls had come back up. 

“I love you.”

Steve turned his back on Danny. “Okay. Me too.”

Danny sighed and walked to the base of the stairs, turned back to look at Steve. He wasn’t sure if his heart could make it this time. But he would try, if he and Steve made it he figured it would be surprising. 

The next morning Steve was dressed in his combat uniform when Gracie had walked into the kitchen. She looked at him and started crying. “Do you have to go?” She asked 

I nodded “I promised. I can’t break that promise.”

She looked at me dead on. “But you promised to love us. What about Danno?”

I couldn't answer her and than God I didn’t have to. Danny walked in and stopped short. “Grace, we have to pick up Charlie. Let’s go.”

Grace walked over to me and hugged me, kissed my cheek and left the room.Danny raised his eyebrows at me. “Well Steve, be safe.”

I nodded. “Bye Danny.”

“Bye Steve.” Danny walked over and hugged me. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Danny walked out the front door with Gracie a moment later.


	9. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I got some malasadas from that bakery you like on Kapahulu that you like so much.” Lou said setting the box down. 
> 
> I looked at him and smiled. “Thank you, but I’m not hungry.”
> 
> “Turning down your favorite treat, that’s sad.” Kono said.

Steve found himself in the waiting room to see Megan. His leg was bouncing up and down. He was anxious. He knew that. What he couldn’t figure out was why. He had never felt like this before a mission. He just wanted his brain to be shut off, for once. The door opened and Megan stepped out, she motioned for me to follow her. She sat down and I started to pace the room. 

“Steve, what’s going on?” She asked. 

I sighed. “I think I screwed up.”

“How?”

“Danny….he and I had a great vacation. So great. We connected on so many different levels. We made love to each other. Promises. We fucked.” I looked over at Megan, she smirked. “We held one another, we did a bunch of sappy shit that I never thought I’d ever do. But then he found out I was ignoring you. Because I thought I was fine. Then a buddy called me to help on a mission. And I said yes. Danny and I have been fighting since that phone call, well since you called. But this, he’s mad. He’s really mad, and the kids. God, the kids.”

“Steve sit down.” Megan said calmly. 

I did but my legs were bouncing up and down. 

“I think you mean well to help your buddies, but do you think that’s the best idea?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m not thinking clearly?”

“Sort of. You aren’t. But, I’ve spoken to Danny this morning already and your daughter.”

“Gracie? They were here?”

Megan smiled. “You have a beautiful family Steve, why are you running?”

“I don’t know!” I shout, tears falling from my eyes. “I think it’s because I want to feel needed and wanted.”

“You are, by them. The kids and by Danny.”

Fuck. What have I done? “I don’t know how to get out of this mess besides to leave.”

Megan smiled and leaned forward. “Lucky for you, I can declare you not fit for duty.”

“You’d do that?” I ask, tears still falling. 

She stood up and walked over to her desk, pulling out several items and walking back to sit next to me. “Lucky for you, I believe you are not fit for duty. I believe you are depressed and with PTSD its not a good combo. So, you need to start on these pills. This is for bed, this is for morning and this is for dinner. I will call your superior right now and tell them that I will not release you from my care.”

“You’d do that?”

“Yes, because it’s the truth Steve. Loud noises scare you, you are impulsive you haven’t been to 11 of our sessions. You need help. The medication may only be short term but we wont know that till we work on fixing you. I’d really like a family session twice a month. I want you to focus on you. Can we do this?”

I swallowed hard and wrapped my arms around her thin fame. “Yes!” I yell out, sobbing. 

She released my hug. “Good, now start off by taking your pills. Be here on Thursday for your eleven o’clock, if you need me before then you have my cell.”

“Okay.” I say standing up and swallowing down the pills she handed me with a small cup of water. “I need to find Danny.”

She smiled. “You better go get your man.”

I took the items she gave me and I left the office, lights and sirens all the way to the Palace.

 

Danny was in his office looking over paperwork from the two weeks they missed of work. He heart was aching and his stomach was in knots. He looked down at the cup of coffee he hadn’t touched. He shook his head, there was no way he could drink that. He had dropped Grace off for the last day of school with Charlie after seeing Megan. He looked up at the knock on the door. His team. He tried to smile, but it was actually painful to do it. They walked in.

“I got some malasadas from that bakery you like on Kapahulu that you like so much.” Lou said setting the box down. 

I looked at him and smiled. “Thank you, but I’m not hungry.”

“Turning down your favorite treat, that’s sad.” Kono said.

“Kono, go ahead and eat one. Or three.” I said realizing how large her belly had gotten.

She smiled and took out two. Chin looked at me with sad eyes. “You going to be okay? Want to take a day?”

I shook my head. “A case would be great right now, so I could focus on something besides that big idiot.”

“Well maybe HPD has something they need help on, I can call them.” Chin offered. 

“And you are coming over for dinner tonight.” Lou said. 

“And I’m sure Adam will want to go surfing tomorrow if you want to go.” Kono said shoving her face full of food.

“It’s okay guys, really. I have Charlie tonight and Grace this summer. It’s going to be okay.” I pick up the mug to take to the break room, I dump it out and walk back out into the bull pen. I stood next to Chin, watching the large screens as he told us about the updates he needed to install when a loud bang came from behind us. We all turned around, weapons drawn.

I blinked. Steve. Still in his fatigues. Regardless of how I was feeling about him, he looked hot as fuck and I wanted to fuck him. I looked at my watch it was almost one. “You didn’t get in the plane.”

Steve smiled slowly. “I didn’t get in the plane.”

I closed my eyes, I ran to him. Jumping, wrapping my legs around him. My lips crashing against his. Steve lost his balance as we fell to the floor in a heap of legs and arms. His laughed and grunted in pain. “You aren’t going?” I confirm.  
He shook his head. “No. I’m not going, ever again.”

I pressed my lips against his again, deepening the kiss. Sucking on his tongue, biting at his lip. I pushed our noses together. “I love you Steve, I love you so much. We will get through all of this together okay?”

He nodded as a tear fell from his eyes. “I need help Danno, I’ve talked to Megan. She wants me to take medication.”

I nodded. “It’s okay Steve. It’s okay.”

“Yeah.” He wrapped his arms around me tightly. “I love you so fucking much, and I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay Steve. It’s okay. I will always fight for you, I will always protect you.”

He smiled. “Me too Danno. Me too. Anything for you.”

I smiled back. “No, anything for you.”

 

ABOUT TWO WEEKS LATER

 

I sat out on the lanai when Danny came home from work. I had dinner done and in the crock pot, Grace was playing on the shore with Charlie and I was sipping a ice tea. 

“Hey babe, good day?” Danny asked. 

I nodded. “Yeah, today was good. Dinner is already done.”

“Wow, look at you. Did you do laundry too?” Danny laughed and poured himself a glass of tea. 

“Fuck you.” I smile. “Yes. And I cleaned and the kids cleaned their rooms.”

“How in the fuck did you manage that?” Danny asked sitting next to me. 

“I may have bribed them with shave ice.” I smiled and looked at him.

Danny looked at me with a smile. “You suck.”

I smile. “Yeah, well you weren't complaining this morning, or last night.” 

“What would Danno be complaining about?” Charlie asked. 

I looked over at Danny. “Care to field this one? I’ve already had to talk to him about jerking chickens.” I say standing up and walking inside the house. 

A few minutes later Danny slid his hands around my waist while I stood at the sink. I leaned into him, enjoying the touch. 

“So, when are you coming back to work?” Danny asked me. 

I sighed and turned around in his arms, resting my arms on his shoulders. “I’m not Danny. I can’t. It……doesn’t help me. I don’t think I can stomach what we do there every day, come home and decompress into a nice person. I’d rather focus on myself and my family, not even bring work into the equation.

Danny nodded. “The Governor came and had a meeting with me today, said I will be taking your job, the boss of 5-0.”

“Danny that’s fantastic.” I leaned down and kissed him.

“Are you okay with this, I mean what are you going to do all day, every day?”

I smiled. “Well, we have kids every day this summer. So I’ll be taking Charlie to swim lessons, Gracie wants to learn to surf better. I figured I could take them hiking, explore the island, teach them different things. Charlie wants to learn how to work on the car.”

“You signed him up for swim lessons?”

“Yes, this morning. Rachel said he wanted to and I told her that I’d take him to do it.”

“Oh wow…okay. That’s cool. What about when they go back to school?”

I shrugged. “Danny, I’m taking one day at a time here. That’s all I can do.” I gripped his neck a little tighter. “I do need to go collect my things from the office, but I don’t want to do it when everyone is there.”

“I can do it for you.”

I shook my head. “No. It’s something I need to do. I was thinking of going now.”

“What about dinner?” Danny asked. 

“You can eat. I wont be long.” I say, letting go of him and walking towards the garage door. “Danny?”

“Yeah?” 

I smiled. “You saved my life. Thank you.”

I nodded. “Anything for you babe.”

I smiled and left. 

 

As I was cleaning out my office when I heard voices. I looked up and saw the team enter, moving around quickly. Chin was firing up the smart table and computers. Lou was making coffee and there was Danny on the phone, his hands moving a mile a minute. Kono came in with papers in her hands. I smiled. They were good people. I picked the last few items up and placed them in to boxes. I called down to the security post and asked them to send a few officers to pick the boxes up and take them to the car. I walked out and stood before the team. “Boss, your here.” Kono said with a bright smile.

I shook my head. “Yes but I’m leaving.”

“We get a lead brah?” Chin questioned. 

Danny hung up his phone and kept his eyes on me. “No. I’m headed home. I’m done.”

“With what?” Kono asked. 

I swallowed hard and looked at Danny. I wasn’t sure if I could field this right now. I wasn’t expecting them to be here tonight.  
I smiled softly when Danny winked at me. “Listen, I don’t think we have anything going on this weekend. Why don’t you and your families come for a BBQ, and Steve and I can talk to you all about things. We don’t have the kids this weekend so it will be a good time. Steve, is that okay with you?”

I nodded at Danny’s response. “You guys be safe out there okay? I’ll see you all this weekend.”

Danny smiled brightly at me. “Yeah…” He cleared his throat. “…sounds good Steve.” I wondered what he was thinking. “…..um…we have a murder suicide in Waimea Bay, it was pretty brutal. I wont be home till late tonight or in the morning. Miss Elle is sitting with the kids at home.”  
I smiled. Danny was cute when he was flustered. “I’ll head home and get them to bed soon. Be safe. Danny?” 

He looks over at me. “Yeah?”

“Call me later okay?” I walk up to him and hug him. “I love you, see you soon.” I kiss his temple. “If you guys need coffee or food, just let me know I’ll get stuff going.”

“Thanks.” Danny hugged me back. “I love you too.”

I walked out of the office and got down to my truck just as security was getting the boxes in. I pulled out my ID for the place and handed it over to the guys. “I don’t need this any longer.”

The taller man looked at me and smiled, shook his head. “Governor Denning said you should keep that, you are always welcome here.”

I smiled and took it back. I waved them off as I drove home to get the kids ready for bed. After I got the kids into bed and the kitchen and living-room cleaned I sat down on the lanai with a glass of wine and my guitar. I sat there musing for a long time, writing things down as I went. Megan wanted me to do this, said it would help me get things out. I stopped playing and picked up the wine glass bringing it to my lips but realizing there was nothing left in the glass. 

“I liked that song.”

I turned and saw Danny. “Hey, what time is it?” I ask setting the guitar down. 

“It’s nearly two am.”

“Fuck, I didn’t mean to spend so much time out here.” I stand up and pick my items back up. “Can you stay, or do you have to go?”

Danny huffed out. “I have to go. But I wanted to grab a shower and some normal coffee.”

“Want me to make you up something to eat?” I ask. 

“You should go to bed, doesn’t Charlie have swim class tomorrow?” Danny said walking into the house. 

“Yes, I have therapy at ten, swim at eleven thirty and then Gracie wants to head to the mall after that. But I’ll be fine. Just means I can take a nap tomorrow after I take the kids to Rachel.”

Danny walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. “Steve, I love you. You are fucking amazing.”

I ran my hands over his hair. “I love you too. I’ll make up something for you and some fresh coffee. Go shower.”

Danny nodded as I turned to the kitchen. “Ya know McGarrett…” He smiled. “…..you make a great wife.”

I raised an eyebrow at him. “Fuck off, or I wont make you coffee.” There was so heat to my words and he knew that. 

He laughed and went up the stairs. I went into the kitchen and started on working on scrambling eggs and cutting veggies for a egg burrito. I figured since I was making one I’d make three more for the rest of the team, but the coffee they would have to get on their own. Danny was a bitch without coffee, I was saving the team from him. Just as Danny came down, I was pouring the coffee into a large thermos. Putting a few packets of sugar and the tiny containers of creamer into a zip-lock bag. “Hey babe, so I made extra burritos for everyone else, Kono’s has extra cheese and extra eggs. Because everyone is so damn picky I wrote the names on the foil.”

“Thanks babe. I have to go, thanks for this. Um, Charlie is in our bed. He had a bad dream and came looking for you but found me.”

I nodded. “Alright, I’ll go to bed. Maybe he will sleep okay.”

“Take care Steve, I love you so much.” Danny leaned in and kissed me slow. 

I moaned into the kiss, wrapping my arms around him. I moved my lips to his neck, sucking and biting moving to his ear lobe. I bit it gently and sucked on it, making Danny moan. “MMmmm, this weekend babe. You and me, okay?” I push my cock against his hip.

“mmmmm, sounds good babe.” He moaned, grinding his hip against my cock, his breathing was harsh. “….Fuck……so good.”

I pulled off of his neck and kissed his lips one last time, biting on his lip. “You better go.” I pant.

“Yeah, I’ll call you in the morning.” Danny was wrecked, his voice was low and soft. His heart was thumping in his chest. Our heads pushed together.

“Be safe Danno.”

He picked up his items and flashed me a smile. I locked the door behind him and I went up the stairs. Climbing into to bed with a sleeping Charlie.


	10. Roll in the Hay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny looked over at Steve, his sleepy eyes opening and closing slowly. “I love you I do, but I don’t think I have the energy to do anything tonight Steve. Tomorrow morning, you can pound into me all you want.”
> 
> Steve smiled. “Danny, pick a oil. Please.”
> 
> “The first one.” Danny’s voice was even low.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright soooo, this chapter is very not important to the story line. It's basically three or four pages long of smut. Nothing but smut. So I'm sorry in-advance. Hope you enjoy.

Danny walked out of the bathroom Saturday night, he was still damp from his shower. He had dark circles under his eyes. His hair was fluffy and he was completely naked. Steve was sitting in a chair by the sliding glass door, he looked up when the bathroom door opened. He smiled at Danny and placed his book down. He stood up and walked over to the candles on his dresser and lit them, Danny watched Steve’s every move. He walked over to the group of candles on Danny’s dresser and lit those. Steve pulled the blankets back on their bed and moved the pillows around to where he wanted them. 

“Danny, come lay down on your belly.” Steve holds his hand out to his lover. 

Danny takes the hand, while he lays him down on the bed. “I bought two oils today. One is lavender and vanilla and the other is coconut scented. Which would you like?” Steve asked standing next to the bed. 

Danny looked over at Steve, his sleepy eyes opening and closing slowly. “I love you I do, but I don’t think I have the energy to do anything tonight Steve. Tomorrow morning, you can pound into me all you want.”

Steve smiled. “Danny, pick a oil. Please.”

“The first one.” Danny’s voice was even low.

Steve nodded and picked up the dark purple bottle. He got on to the bed, sitting on the back on Danny’s thighs. He squirted a large amount of oil on his hands and rubbing them together. He placed his hands on Danny’s back and shoulders. Steve used just the right amount of force to relax Danny, he felt his muscles start to slowly turn boneless. Danny was moaning under Steve’s touch, Steve smirked knowing that this was exactly what Danny needed. He moved his hands up and down Danny’s back, touching every inch of his exposed skin. Massaging his tired limbs, Danny moaned under Steve touch. Steve scooted back to Danny’s legs and poured more of the oil into his hands. Giving both of Danny’s legs the same attention. “Turn over Danny.”

Danny rolled to Steve’s side of the bed, his eyes glued shut. Steve massaged his legs, avoiding his cock. He smirked at his idea that popped into his head. He poured more oil into his hands and settled between Danny’s legs. He started to roam over Danny’s chest and arms, he breathed over Danny’s cock watching it slowly come to life. Danny hummed a little at the sensation, between Steve’s hands and his mouth he was quickly getting aroused. Steve licked a wet stripe from the root of Danny’s cock to his perfectly shaped mushroom head, he swirled his tongue around it and kissed the top. He slowly took the head into his mouth, hallowed out his cheeks and began to suck while teasing his slit with his tongue. “Fuck….Steve……” Dannys breathing starts to hitch while Steve spends more time on Danny’s cock. Steve bobbed his head up and down Danny’s shaft, flicking his wrist every third or fourth time. Danny was mumbling things under his breath, Steve wasn’t sure what he was saying but he figured it was good. “So….mmmmm….god….fuck…Steve……soo…fucking good.”

Steve looked up at Danny though his eyelashes and smirked. “You like that, huh? You wanna come for me Danno? You wanna come in my mouth?”

 

Danny locked eyes with Steve. “Fuck…….yes…I wanna fucking make you choke on my come…”

Steve smiled and licked the vein on Danny’s cock, running his hot tongue past the base of his cock and straight to his balls. Danny grunted under Steve, running his blunt nail up and down his lovers arms. Steve pumped Danny’s cock with his hand as he took one of his balls into his mouth and sucked on it, pulling off with a loud pop. He went back to Danny’s cock, scraping his teeth up and down his cock he felt Danny starting to shake. He knew he was close. Danny’s hands flew to Steve’s head, forcing him down on his cock. Steve took Danny’s whole cock into his mouth, swallowed him down and hummed at the same time. Danny gripping Steve’s short hair, his orgasm ripping through his body with such force he yelled Steve’s name as he came violently down his lovers throat. Danny saw stars and went completely lose onto the bed. Boneless and worn out.  
Steve moved up to Danny’s side, running a hand through this soft hair. He placed several kisses along his lovers jaw. Danny opened his eyes and looked into Steve’s dark blue ones. “Christ, I knew you were trying to kill me.”

Steve smirked. “You like it?”

Danny shook his head and placed his hand lovingly on the back of Steve’s neck. “Baby, that was the best blow I’ve ever had in my entire life.”

Steve was grinning like a boy at Christmas time. “Only for you Danno.”

“Thank God. I needed that, I needed to relax.”

“Sleep babe, I got you tonight and I love you.” Steve said softly into Danny’s ear. 

“Mmmmmm, I love you too.”

Steve curled around Danny, holding him close that night.

 

Steve woke the next morning on his belly. He screwed up his face at the feeling of something warm dripping over his ass hole. He closed his eyes and moaned at the feeling. “Danny…?” He questioned. He lifted his head and looked over his right shoulder. Danny smiled. “Shh..its my turn to make you come. Put your head down and relax Steve.” Steve did as he was told and just felt Danny. Danny pulled a few pillows from the bed and gently put them under Steve to raise his ass. Danny leaned down and licked at Steve’s hole. Gently sucking and nibbling at him. Steve was humping the pillows, trying to get any friction going on his cock. Danny kept rimming him, Steve moaning and withering under Danny. “You want me cock Steve?” Danny questioned.

“God…..fuck…Danny…please…”

Danny smiled. “I need to prep you babe, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Shit….Danny….just hurry….please….please….fuck me.”

Danny lubed up his fingers and quickly shoved them into Steve. “Yeahh….oh God….yes…harder Danny…”

Danny worked Steve open as fast as he could. He needed this as much as Steve did. “Danny….Danny…” Steve was begging Danny at this point. Danny pulled his fingers from Steve’s hole, leaving his lover feeling empty and withering. He lubed up his angry red cock and grabbed Steve’s hips, lining up at his entrance, Danny shoved his cock deep inside Steve. His balls slapping against Steve’s thighs, Steve moaning at the feeling. Danny had to hold himself there for a moment to will himself to not come. “Danny….” Steve whispered. “Yo..you…gotta..mo….” Steve groaned. “…move…”. Danny gripped Steve’s hips tightly and started to pound into his lover, grunting with each movement. Snapping his hips harder each time, he ran his hands up Steve’s back and gripped his shoulders and neck tightly. His body was half draped over Steve, pulling his cock out and shoving it in with such force the bed was starting to shift each time. Steve was a withering mess under Danny, his hands were gripping the headboard in front of him so tightly his knuckles were turning white. He felt Danny run his hand down his side and adjust his hips so his ass was sticking up, Danny stopped thrusting into him. “What the hell Danny?” Steve spat out. “Shut up a minute…” Danny responded. He lifted his bad knee and placed his foot down on the bed, never breaking the contact with Steve. He started to thrust into Steve harder. Hitting that sweet spot. Steve’s eyes shot open, and moaned out. Danny smirked and pounded into Steve harder with each thrust. “I…Fuck….Danny….you gotta touch me……mother fuckerrrr…..that…..fuck!” Steve yelled out as Danny’s cock hit Steve’s prostrate each time. Danny held back on to Steve’s neck and shoulder, ignoring Steve’s aching cock. “Come for me Steve…..”  
“Danny….” Steve moaned out as he felt his orgasm building. “It’s coming……” Steve warned. Danny pounded into his lover harder as Steve came shouting Danny’s name loud. Danny came only seconds later screaming Steve’s name, but Steve was boneless on the bed. Danny had other plans. He pulled out of Steve quickly and sat back and watched as his come started to seep out of Steve’s abused hole. He only then realized that he may have been over hard with him. He lowered his head, and gently licked at Steve’s open ass hole. Sucking up as much of his own come as he could. He was still hard when he laid over Steve’s back, Steve let a loose smile appear on his lips his eyes still closed. Welcoming the weight of Danny. Steve hummed at feeling Danny behind him again, his slicked up cock between his own ass cheeks made him hard again if that was at all possible. Danny gently thrusting his hips, causing a little friction. He lowered his mouth to Steve’s and kissed him, letting his come pour into Steve’s mouth. Steve moaned and licked what he could from Danny and his dirty, dirty ass mouth. Steve opened his eyes, only to see Danny’s ocean blue ones staring back at him. “That was the best fuck.”

Danny smiled. “I didn’t prep you enough, I’m sorry. You okay?”

Steve smiled. “I’m fine. I’ll be feeling it for a while, but I’m fine.”

“Wanna get up and get stuff ready for company tonight?” Danny asked. 

“Are you fucking crazy, get over here and cuddle with me.”

Danny smiled and moved the pillows from under Steve. They were soaked with Steve’ come so Danny threw them to the floor and got behind Steve, gently moving him so he was the big spoon. “Love you Danno.”

Danny smiled and kissed Steve’s neck. “Danno loves you.”

 

Steve moaned as he rolled over, seeing the clock next to Danny’s side of the bed it was almost 1400. “Shit.” Steve mumbled. He rolled over to see his side of the bed was empty. He took a deep breath though his nose and rolled back over sitting up. “Fuck.” His hissed as he quickly moved back to the right. He got up on Danny’s side and let the feeling of his legs come back to him. He walked to the door and realized he was walking goofy. He smirked, Danny had fucked him good. He smiled, Danny hated hickeys. He figured if he could mark up Danny it would be pay back for fucking his ass like there was no tomorrow. He slowly made it down the stairs and followed the music to the kitchen. He stood in the door way watching Danny move around the kitchen. Unaware of the fact that he was being watched. His hips swaying to the music. Steve ran his hand down to his cock and started to stroke it. Long strokes, he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep him from making noise. Danny turned around and looked at Steve, he gasped. Steve moved over to Danny so quickly, Danny hardly saw it coming. He was wrapped in Steve arms, getting a dirty kiss. Steve pulled back and looked into Danny’s eyes. “Get down on your knees….” He was in full commander mode. Something that was turning Danny on right the fuck now. “Suck me.”

Danny groaned and rolled his eyes back on his head as he licked the vein on Steve’s cock. Steve closed his eyes and ran his hand down to Danny’s head, gripping the blond hair with force. Danny moaned but bobbed his head up and down on Steve’s cock. “Mmmmm, yeah….suck that cock Danny. I’m going to fuck you….” Steve said while resting his other hand on the counter. He snapped his hips forwards, fucking Danny’s mouth. Danny was looked up at Steve though his eyelashes. “You okay with this Danny?” Danny nodded in agreement as he put his hand down his shorts and started to stroke himself in time with Steve’s thrusting. He was moaning while Steve was breathing though his teeth and mumbling incoherent things. Danny was running his teeth up and down Steve’s cock while sucking off his head, he took Steve as far back as he could, swallowed a few times and had Steve shouting out his orgasm. Steve dropped to his knees in front of Danny, wrapping his arms around the other. “I love you so much Danny.”  
“I love you too babe.” Danny smiled and kissed the side of Steve’s mouth. “Do you realize how much sex we’ve had in the last ten hours?”

“A lot.” Steve mumbled. “I was going to give you a hickey for earlier just to piss you off, but I liked his better.”

Danny smiled. “You can mark me up later. Our guests will be here soon. I didn’t know what you were going to make yourself for dinner?”

Steve smiled. “I need to put some weight back on. I’ll have what everyone else is having.”

Danny smiled back. “Go shower, you smell like sex.”

Steve smiled and helped Danny up off the floor, he kissed him one last time. “Really Danny, thank you.”

“For what?”

Steve smiled. “Everything.”


	11. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I reached down and squeezed her hand, I nodded towards her. “We will still do this, we will still be family.”
> 
> “Of course we will. We will always do what we can to help. You know that.” Lou said with a grin. 
> 
> I smiled. “I will always be there for you guys, I just need to find my own way and spend time with my family.”
> 
> “We have to make plans for surfing.” Chin said. 
> 
> “Course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not posting this sooner. I literally hate most of the chapter with the exception of a few things in it. IDK. But thank cowandcalf for encouraging me to post this and make some minor adjustments. I hope you all enjoyed it. :)

I got out of the shower and got a pair of shorts on and one of my tank tops from the Navy on. I heard voices coming up from down stairs so I quickly changed the sheets on the bed and picked up the pillows from the floor. I still was walking with a limp from Danny’s pounding into my ass, but I liked the pain. It was Danny so it make it okay. By the time I got down the stairs Kono and Adam were walking out to the lanai. “Hi guys, thanks for coming tonight.” I smiled. 

Kono smiled. “Thank you for having us. Domestic are we?”

I rolled my eyes. “Kono stop it. I’ll be out in a minute. Adam, would you get the BBQ going for me please?”

Adam smiled. “No problem Steve.”

I nodded and made my way to the washer and stuffed the items in, pouring in the soap and turning it on so I could get these things dry before bed. I didn’t want Danny complaining that he didn’t have his pillows and they were disgusting. I made my way outside and got the meat on. Everyone was laughing and chatting about random things. I joined in when needed but mostly focused on the food. Once the meat was done, everyone else brought out the other dishes. I was thankful it wasn’t to hot. We all sat down and starting to eat. 

“McGarrett, what’s with the hitch in your get along?” Lou asked, taking a bite out of a rib he was eating.

I chanced a glance at Danny, he just smiled the smug bastard. “I didn’t stretch well enough before the work out.”

“Is that what they are calling it these days?” Chin asked with a stone face. 

I opened my mouth to answer, but nothing came out. Danny and everyone else laughed. “Fuck you all.”

“I’d guess that already happened.” Kono smiled taking a drink of her water. 

I rolled my eyes as I stood up “I’m going to get more bee……” Loud booms went off all around Steve. He hit the deck covering his head with his hands, screaming. All he heard was the noise of the rounds going off. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t focus. His brain was shutting down. He felt hands grip his shoulders, he rounded and had the intruder by the neck with his strong hands. Forcing the person to the ground, sitting on him. Choking him. 

“Steve…” Danny squeaked. “I can’t breathe…..Steve…”

Steve shook his head and jumped back and watched as Danny quickly got to his feet and rested his hands on his knees taking in large gulps of air. “Steve…don’t….its okay.” Danny breathed out. “The neighbors set off fireworks. Adam and Kono ran and told them to stop okay?”

“I…shit. I could have….” I was breathing heavy. “Danny….I’m sorry.” I turned and walked towards the house. I needed to get away. I almost killed Danny. I could have killed him. I suddenly couldn’t focus, I picked up my phone and walked out the front door. I walked out to the street and sat down. I texted Megan. 

Are you busy? Steve McGarrett I sat looking at my hands. I almost choked the life out of Danny. What if the kids has been here? Fuck.

I’m going to dinner, but I’m near your house. I can stop by?

Please. It’s important. 

A few moments later

 

Megan pulled up in front of where I was sitting. She got out of the car and walked over to me, sitting down. I looked over and she was wearing a short black dress. “Shit, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have called.”

She nudged me. “It’s fine. Just dinner with some friends. What’s going on?”

I sigh and run my hands though my hair and hold tight to my neck. “I freaked out tonight.”

“With what? You’ve been doing fantastic.”

I sighed. “Having dinner with friends, and I was going to go get some more beer. But I dropped to the deck when I heard these loud pops going off. I was screaming. And then someone touched me and I had him in a choke hold.” I hardly was able to swallow. 

“What set you off Steve?”

“Fireworks.”

“They reminded you of motor fire?”

I nodded. 

“Who did you have in a choke hold?”

“Danny.” I answered so softly. “I almost killed him.”

“Shit, that’s tough. How’s sleeping?”

I shrug. “I’ve been getting to bed late. It’s really the only time I have to spend with Danny and its summer so the kids are up later. Charlie was a hand full this week…and stuff.” I looked at Megan.

“What kind of stuff?”

“Danny and I have been having a lot of sex. So we are up late, and usually get up early.”

Megan smiled. “Have you been exercising?”

“No. Maybe that’s why I’m so nervous.”

“Probably, and I think you need a hobby. A job.”

“But the kids?”

Megan smiled. “Grace is old enough to care for Charlie for a while when he’s here. Maybe only work part time. What do you want to do?”

I shrug. “I carry guns, I like guns. I blow shit up, but I want to give back in a different way.”

“What about a EMT or a Paramedic?”

I looked back towards her car. “That’s an idea. But what do I do about Danny?”

She smiled. “Is he okay?”

I nod. “Yeah. Kono and Adam went and told the neighbors that a war vet was next store and freaking out so they had stopped.”

“Be honest with them Steve, hug and kiss Danny. But don’t apologize okay? You have nothing to be sorry about. You have been to hell and back, its time to move on and just work on getting better.”

I nodded. “Okay, thanks.”

“Sure. I want to up your milligrams on the medication and try out a different sleeping pill. I’ll fax it over tomorrow, consider what I said about a job okay?”

I nodded again, standing up. I pulled her up with me and hugged her. “Thank you.”

“Anytime.” 

I started to move back towards the house. “Steve, why are you limping?”

I smiled. “Danny.”

She smiled and bit her lip, waved good-bye.

I made my way back out to the lanai and found Danny sitting in my chair. “Christ, are you okay Steve?”

I moved towards him and wrapped my arm around his body. “Yes.” I leaned my head down and kissed his lips softly. I turned to face everyone. “The fireworks reminded me of Syria, my last mission. It brought me back to a ugly place. I can’t always prevent a PTSD attack but they happen.” I was surprised by the honesty of what I had said but I needed to tell them.

“We are glad to help you anytime Steve, are you okay?” Chin questioned. 

“Yes.” I looked at Danny. “I called Megan, she came and talked to me. She told me not to apologize. But I feel like I need to.”

Danny rested the palm of his hand on my heart and shook his head. “Don’t. It’s okay and I understand.”

I nodded and took his hand into mine. “Sit down babe.” Danny winked at me and sat back in my chair. “Alright, so I’m sure you’ve wondered when I’m coming back to work.”

Everyone agreed, except Danny. He knew.

“The answer is I’m not. Danny has taken over for me. I can no longer do this job. It effects me to much as you have seen from what happened tonight, and I can’t deal. It’s stressful. So I’m taking the summer and will decide from there what to do.”

“You have our full support.” Adam said with a warm smile. 

“Whatever you need Brah, we are there.” Lou said. 

“I’ll support in anyway. Maybe we can even help you figure out a job.” Chin said. 

“I think I know what I want. I’ll discuss this with Danny first.”

“We will miss you Steve. You have been a great boss.” Kono said, tears springing to her eyes. Clearly she was very emotional.

I reached down and squeezed her hand, I nodded towards her. “We will still do this, we will still be family.”

“Of course we will. We will always do what we can to help. You know that.” Lou said with a grin. 

I smiled. “I will always be there for you guys, I just need to find my own way and spend time with my family.”

“We have to make plans for surfing.” Chin said. 

“Course.”

With the announcement off Steve’s back the rest of the evening went along fine. They drank, talked laughed and shared stories. But the night grew late and the team started to file out a few hours later. Danny walked everyone out to their cars, while Steve started to clean up all of the empty beer bottles and dirty dishes from the lanai. He got the dishes loaded in the dishwasher and the kitchen was cleaned up. By the time Danny had come back inside he couldn’t find Steve in the house. He wondered out to the lanai and found Steve standing at the edge of the grass where the sand meets. Steve’s body was relaxed, his hands were stuffed in his pockets. He was watching the wave crash upon the shore. Danny walked over towards Steve, slipped his hand around Steve’s waist. 

“What are you doing out here babe?” Danny asked. 

I glanced over and looked at Danny, gave him a smile. “Just watching the waves, thinking.”

“Yeah, about what?”

“Danny, I want to be a paramedic.”

“If that’s what you want to do Steve, I’ll support you in any decision you make.” Danny sucked in his bottom lip. 

“I know you will Danny, and I appreciate that so much about you.” I took in Danny’s expression. He was hiding something from me. “What is it?”

Danny shrugged and put his hands in his pockets, kicking at the sand. “I just…..I feel like that once you get our in the thick of things you will flip out Steve. There’s blood, ugly accidents, domestic abuse. What if you roll up on scene and 5-0 is there? What if I’m hurt? Can you work on me or, Chin, Lou or god forbid Kono and separate yourself?”

I huffed out air and cracked my neck. Could I separate myself? Could I step back and see anyone of the 5-0 members bleeding? Or Duke shot? “I don’t know Danny, but I’m willing to give this a shot. I feel like if I don’t try, I’ll be asking myself ‘what if…’ I just need to feel useful.”

“I get that babe, I do. I want for you to be happy again, I want for you to have purpose, besides taking care of the kids of the house. I know you enjoy it, I do. I just…….I need for you to be okay Steve.” His voice cracked under the emotion. Tears slipping down his cheeks. 

I stood in front of him and wiped the tears away. “Don’t cry. Why are you crying?” I held on to his face with my hands. 

“I just…..I almost lost you twice Steve. Twice. I can’t go through that again. I need you safe.”

I kissed him softly. “I’ll be safe Danno. I promise.”

“Good, now are you ready for bed? I’m exhausted.”

I smiled. “Yes. Please bed.”

Danny spent the summer working case after case. Working long hours, and sometimes not even coming home at all. On Danny’s days off he would spend time with the kids and Steve. But Steve was a trooper and so were the kids. They understood that this was their life. Steve was attending night school to be a Paramedic, so if Danny had to leave and Charlie was with them usually they would call the neighbor to come sit while they were both out. Steve was almost always home by eleven thirty, but sometimes traffic kept him out later. During the day Steve would study in the morning and then spend time with the kids in the afternoon. Steve was doing well on his new medication, Megan had to change it two more time but they had high hopes for the new stuff. Steve was responding well to it. Steve had adopted a cat and that had seemed to help him, but when Steve wanted a cat there was a dog in his future. He knew it. Danny got his dog three weeks later. He called her Dot and Steve called the cat seal. Everyone made fun of him but he didn’t mind so much. He was eating healthy again and focusing on his meditation once a day, usually before bed. It helped calm him. All in all Steve was doing well, healing nicely both mentally and physically. Danny was great and so were the kids. Steve couldn’t ask for anything more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mahalo to everyone reading, sorry I haven't gotten to all of the comments yet! Plot bunnies are out and vicious!


	12. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Scarf it.” I say pushing the answer button. “McGarrett…yeah…wait where?”
> 
> “A woman is in labor off of Panui St and cross of Liliha St.”
> 
> “Shit, do you have the caller on the phone?”
> 
> “We do, let me patch her though.” 
> 
> I looked at lunch and knew I wasn’t going to eat it, I pushed it at Danny. “Eat.” I waited until the woman came on the line. 
> 
> “Hello, I’m in labor. It’s fast. Every minute.”
> 
> “KONO!” I shout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHHH my goodness. I love you guys, thanks so much for reading. I absolutely love this chapter. I'm super excited though because the moment all of you have been waiting for is next. SOOOOOOOOOOOO excited! :)

Steve moved around the kitchen packing Charlie and Gracie’s lunch for school. He was annoyed because Charlie was a good boy and was always down stairs ready to eat. Gracie however, took her sweet time getting ready for school. Steve huffed out in annoyance and walked out of the kitchen to the stairs. “GRACIE WILLIAMS, I swear if you don’t get down here I will come up there and drag your ass down here!” Steve shouts at the top of his lungs. “NOW!” oops there’s the authoritative Navy SEAL.

“Fine, stop yelling!”

I roll my eyes. “I’m going to be late Gracie, I don’t have time for your garbage today okay.”

“Steve, don’t you think you should relax?”

I turned around. “Steve huh…….let me tell you something Missy. In two weeks, I’ll be married to your Dad. Please, stop being a jerk.”

She rolled her eyes. “Whatever. I’m not hungry. Can we leave now?”

I sighed. “Let’s go Charlie! Gonna be late!”

Within moments we were out the door and on the way to school. I got Charlie dropped off and then drove Gracie to her school. “I’ll see you at the rehearsal dinner Gracie. I love you.”

“Love you too, Uncle Steve.” She said softly and hugged me. “Call me when you get home.”

I smiled. That’s my girl. “I will. Bye babe.”

I sped off to work, I was thankfully not late but just made it. I rushed into the office and throwing stuff into my locker and grabbing my bag. “Sorry Bella…”

She smiled. “Gracie again?”

I shook my head. “Damn that girl, she makes me so mad. But then she goes sand says ‘I love you’ and fucking hugs me.”

Bella laughed. “That is hilarious. Where’s lunch today?”

I stroll with Bella to the ambulance bay. “Kamekona’s? Danny is supposed to meet us there.”

Bella fucking swooned. “I love you to, absolutely so cute. Kelly and I cant wait for the wedding!”

I laughed. “I may be late tomorrow, I have a tux fitting.”

She smiled. “Your wearing a tux.”

I shook my head. “No a suit. Going to pick it out tomorrow.” 

“What’s Danny wearing?”

“Grey and white.” I answer. “I know nothing else.”

She smiled. “You need to wear something to bring our the blue in your eyes. Kelly and I could come with you?”

“Sure, why not?” I smiled. 

“Blue2, we have a MVA at Ala Moana blvd with a cross of Kalakaua ave. Reporting party is at scene with first aid.”

“427 en-route from station, eta five minutes.” Bella said as we rushed to our ambulance.

Steve and Bella got to the scene one minute later, Steve jumped out and got an emergency bag. He saw Duke right away. “What do we have Duke?”

“T-bone Steve, the lady in the passenger car looks terrible.”

I rushed over and bent down. “Hi. My name is Steve, and I'm going to help you today okay? Can you tell me your name?”

She swallowed hard. “Sara…my…back it hurts.”

I opened door and took her hand into mine. “I know Sara, I’m going to get you out of there okay? I just need to check your vitals.” I established her BP was a little high, but I got a neck brace and some other EMT came over with a back board. “Sara, I’m going to move you now okay? Hold my hand and tell me if something hurts worse or stops hurting.”

“Okay.” The woman said, tears calls. 

“No tears okay.” I slide her gently towards me. “Tears are for happy things like weddings.”

She smiled. “Are you married.”

I moved her more towards the board. “In two weeks.”

Steve got her onto the board and set up a IV in her arm, with a small doze of pain meds. Once they got her into the ambulance Steve sat in the back making her comfortable and talked to her. Through out the morning Steve and Bella were busy, so busy they had to push back lunch with Danny until they got back from a tough case. They pulled the large ambulance near a exit in case they got a call, but they were told they would get covered for lunch. Steve wasn’t talking much after the last call they had treated. He got out and walked up and ordered food, turned around and saw Danny and the team. 

Keep it together McGarrett. I kept telling myself. It’s fine. Danny looked over at me and I saw his eyes. He knew something was up I strolled over to him, he stood up. I didn’t hesitate and wrapped my body around his. “Sometimes Danno, I don’t know how I did what you do.”

“You okay?” Danny asked. 

I shook my head no. “Little girl, eight years old. Was raped and neglected by her parents.”

“Christ.” Danny mumbled. 

“Yeah.” I said softly. I pulled back and let Danny lead me to a seat. I sat across from Bella, who scooted me a coconut water. “Thanks.” I mumble taking a long swig from it. “Hey guys.”

“Howzit?” Chin said with a grin.

“Been better, been worse.” I shrug. I see Abby next to him. “Nice to see you again.”

“You too. It’s good to be back.”

“How’s the office?” I question.

“Great, getting paperwork done.” Danny mumbled. 

I laughed. “Your favorite.” My phone started to ring, I pulled it from my pocket, I looked at Bella. “It’s Dispatch.”

“Fuck me.” She said just as our food came.

“Scarf it.” I say pushing the answer button. “McGarrett…yeah…wait where?”

“A woman is in labor off of Panui St and cross of Liliha St.”

“Shit, do you have the caller on the phone?”

“We do, let me patch her though.” 

I looked at lunch and knew I wasn’t going to eat it, I pushed it at Danny. “Eat.” I waited until the woman came on the line. 

“Hello, I’m in labor. It’s fast. Every minute.”

“KONO!” I shout. 

“Steve! Oh god, please hurry. It hurts so bad, something is wrong!” She yelled into the phone. 

“Fuck me….I’ll be there okay. Get into the tub Kono, now…..hottest water you can stand.”

“Okay, hurry!”

“Danny, gimmie your keys!” I yell. “Bella, have one of them go with you to Kono’s address….I gotta go!” I yell running towards the ambulance to get supplies and then to Danny’s car. Lights and sirens all the way, ten minutes later I busted down her door and ran into the master bathroom, I found Kono sitting in the large tub. “You okay?” I ask.

She nodded. “It hurts, Steve…..it hurts.”

“Okay, Okay….” I grab my stethoscope and pop it on to her belly. “The heart rate is a little low, but not dangerous. Kono, I need to check you okay?” I say I put gloves on and reach down into the water. I felt my own eyes grow large. “Kono, you have to have the baby here. You are already a 10.”

she groaned out. “Just help me Steve.”

I nodded and toes my shoes off. I pulled my socks off and got into the large tub. “Okay Kono, legs up and look at my face. I want you to push while I count okay?”

She nodded. I counted and she pushed, screaming in pain. I heard Chin yell out but they eventually walked in on us. “OUT!” She yelled. 

“Bella get me warm blankets.” I said calmly. 

A few more pushes later the feet came out. Fuck. “Kono, the feet came first. So I can pull the baby gently all the way out, but when I tell you to go. I want you to push super hard.”

She nodded again, holding on to Bella’s hand. I was able to pull the baby to the shoulders. “GO!” I watched as Kono put her all into the push, the baby slid out and right into my arms. I smiled and wrapped crying baby in a towel. “Shhhh……it’s okay…yeah. I’m Uncle Steve…” I looked at Kono. “You have a boy.”

She cried and held her arms out for her baby. I placed the small one in her arms. “I’ll go get the stretcher.Bella call it in to Queens.”

I walked out and found the team and Adam looking at me, I smiled. “You have a healthy…boy.”

 

That night Steve walked into the the house, it was quite as he dropped his keys in the basket next to the door. Set the alarm and locked the door. He turned and slowly climbed the stairs to his bedroom, he walked into find Danny up against the headboard, reading a book. 

“Hey babe, how was work?” Danny asked closing the book. 

I sighed. “Fine. I’m exhausted though. We just worked a bad wreck up on the H3.”

“Double shifts suck.”

I nodded. “I agree.” I peal my clothing off and throwing them into the hamper. “I’m sorry Danno, I’m just so tired.”

Danny smiled. “I know babe, just go shower and come into bed.”

I nodded and walked into the bathroom and took my normal 2 minute shower. When done I walked out and crawled over Danny and laid face down on the bed. Danny turned over and laid next to me. “I love ya babe, got to sleep.”

“mmm, yeah. Love Danno..”

 

Steve woke up to the sound of his phone ringing in his hear. He groaned and threw his hand over it, picking it up. “Yeah?”

“Steve, it’s Bella. We got a call. All hands on deck. Be there in five.”

She hung up before I could even respond. I jumped out of bed and started dressing as fast as I could. I turned to tell Danny but he wasn’t there. I remembered they had gotten a lead on their case so Danny had to leave. The got my shoes back on and flew down the stairs just as Bella drove up in the ambulance. I jumped in and she sped off. “What do we got Bells?”

She shook her head. “I’m unsure. I was just told all hands on deck, there’s several GSW, and HPD is on scene.”

She drove us close to t he harbor once on scene we got out and stood by several other emergency crew members. We waited, and waited. I looked over towards where a HPD officer was exchanging words with a man. The mean seemed very upset. I stopped and realized it was Chin, Lou walking up close to him. “Bells….” I whisper and run over to Chin and Lou. “Where’s Danny?” I yell. 

“Steve, hes inside. We have no contact with him.” Chin said calmly. “We are working on getting him out.”

“Stay calm buddy.” Lou said. 

“Is he hurt?” I ask. My heart in my throat. I can’t do this. I can’t stand here. “Why isn't anyone going in?”

“Because we can’t breach with out them hurting Danny.”

I turned and saw Denning. “Steve…”  
I set my jaw and ran over to Danny’s car. I popped the truck and found my old vest. I pulled out a tactical gun and several other items. I should have never left him. I should have always been Danny’s partner. I can only care for him. 

“You cant go int here!” Duke exclaimed. 

“Who’s going to stop me?” I check the weapon, looking at Denning. 

He nodded his head and I moved towards the building. I got a flash bomb from vest and threw it in a door. “DANNY!” I shout. I see someone rushing me. I raised my weapon, it wasn’t Danny. I fired, taking the man down within seconds. “DANNY!” I shout again. I move father in, and I stop. A man had Danny by his hair. My hair, holding a knife to his neck. “Hey man, you don’t want to do this. Lets talk about this okay.”

“He got to close he has to go.” The man positioned the knife at a better angle. I held my breath and released, I fired and shot the guy in the knee. Danny dropped to the ground. I ran over. “DANNY, are you hurt, are you okay?”

He nodded. “I have some pain in my ribs, maybe broken…”

I nodded. “Lets get you to the hospital.”

“Steve, how did you know I was here?”

“Got called in.” I reached down in pulled Danny into me. “God, I was so scared I was going to loose you.”

“Me too Steve.” Danny looked at me and sighed. “..I…um…feel….Steve…” Danny slumped against me. I grunted and picked him up. I carried him out of the building, Bella was by my side with a gurney. “He fainted, I wonder if he was drugged or something. Let’s get an IV started, and check his ribs.” I cut open Danny’s shirt and found his skin bruised,, Bella got a iv started. I started to check his vitals. Danny was coming to when the IV started to go through his system. 

“Hey buddy, what did they give you, huh?” I ask. 

Danny shrugged lightly. “Not sure. Needle.”

“Okay, we’ll look in there okay?” I looked up as saw the man that had Danny. “I’ll be back buddy.” Danny tried to protest but I walked over to the guy and grabbed him, threw him against a HPD car, my forearm crushing his neck. “What in the fuck did you give him?”

The asshole smirked. “Let’s just say, if you hadn’t busted in there his sweet little ass would have been mine.”

I was taken back. GHB. This fucker was going to rape Danny. I wanted to throw up. I pulled my arm back and connected t to his face. “I hope you become someones bitch in Halawa.” I pushed my arm into him harder, choking him. I pushed off and ran back to Bella. “We gotta get him to the hospital now, he’s got GHB. Lights and sirens baby!” We slid Danny into the back and we headed to Queens. 

There I paced the waiting room, wearing a hole into it. 5-0 eventually came in and so did some HPD members. I didn’t care. I needed to see Danny. Denning walked in with my boss. 

“McGarrett, what you did back there was not apart of your job description. What were you thinking?” Jim asked. 

I turned to him. “Protecting my partner.”

“Your partner is Bella Montgomery.”

I smiled. “No. My partner is Danny Williams.” I chance a glance at Denning. He smiled wide. “As of right now, I no longer work for you. I work for the state of Hawaii, my boss is behind you. Take any issues you may have up with him.”

I turn and found the 5-0 team standing there with large grins on their faces, Bella was already crying. I smiled and pulled her into me. “You are still my partner, and you still better meet me for coffee.”

She laughed and nodded her head. 

“Is there a Steven McGarrett?” A doctor said. 

“I’m him.” I walked over and shook her hand. 

“Your fiance had a lot of GHB in his system, he’s resting now and will probably rest of the rest of the day, as long as he does well I don’t see why he cant go home tonight or tomorrow.”

I smile. “Thanks, can I see him?”

“Sure, this way.”

I followed the doctor into a room. Danny laid still. To still for my liking. I’d rather that be me, but who am I to complain. He is alive, and he will be okay. I sat for a while before there was a soft knock on the door, Bella and 5-0 came in with smiles and a bag. I pushed my finger to my lips. “Hey guys, what’s in the bag?”

“Your normal clothes, and badge and gun.” Lou said handing it to me. 

Bella smiled. “Go get changed, I’ve been dying to see you like this.”

I laughed and kissed her cheek. “You are the strangest person.”

“You love me.”

“I do.” I walked into the bathroom with a smile. I changed clothes and held he badge in my hand. The weight of it felt good. I was good. I clipped it on and shoved the other items into the bag and stepped out. 

“Hey, there he is. Mr. Super Navy guy.” Lou said. 

I smile. “Thanks guys.”

Chin shrugged. “Kono is sad she missed it, but says she’s glad your back.”

“I’m glad I’m back. I needed to find myself.” I looked at Bella. “You…” I walked over to her and held her hands. “…You helped me with that Bells. You are a great friend and I can’t wait to dance with you at my wedding. Tell Kelly to save a dance for me.” I hugged her close. “I love you Bells.”

“I love you too Steve.”

Everyone stayed a bit longer but eventually left. I went and sat by Danny’s bed again. I stood up and walked around the room, I Sat down. My leg bounced up and down. I held Danny’s hand, my head resting on his bed. “Danno, wake up okay. I need you to wake up.”

“Why?” Danny mumbled.

I jerked my head up. “You are awake?”

He smiled. “I feel like I’ve….I've got the worst……….” He closed his eyes. “….mother fucking hang over ever.”

“Its the GHB they gave you.” I stood up and sat next to Danny on the bed. “I was so worried for you.”

“You came for me, guns, bombs. You got two guys.”

“For you Danno. I needed to for you.”

Danny laced his fingers with mine. “I had a dream you came back to 5-0.”

“I did.” I showed him my hip and smiled. 

He closed his eyes and sighed. “Please take your job back. Please.”

I laughed and leaned down. I gently kissed his lips. “Anything for you, Danno.”

“I love you Steve.”

I caressed his face. “I love you too Danny.”


	13. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lou laughed. “Boy you are whipped.”
> 
> Steve laughed. “Yeah maybe. Or it’s the bourbon.”
> 
> “You ready Steve?” Chin asked. 
> 
> Steve nodded. “Is Danny?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it. But I don't think this is the last of their adventures. I was considering writing a few things from the honey moon. Not sure. Just glad i'm done with this. Mahalo for reading and supporting me through this!

Danny was recovering from the GHB while Steve took control over 5-0. Much to his pleasure, he was glad he was back and in action. He has managed not to get anyone shot in the last two weeks, or blow anything up. Danny was proud of Steve for being so good. Everyone was pretty shocked on how well Steve was handling things, he still was the same hard nosed guy that everyone loved. In the rendition room, it still turned Danny on when Steve would rough a guy up. Steve and Danny also had been planning their wedding, making final decisions on seating arrangements, dinner plans. Cake plans, flowers. It was making Steve’s head swim but Danny took it in stride. He had done this before so he just stepped in and handled everything. Which Steve was very grateful for. The only thing he had to do was pick his suit and write his vows.

 

When the rehearsal dinner was over, and everyone was just sitting around talking Danny had looked around and realized that Steve was no longer sitting at the head of the table. He looked around Steve’s back yard and found his tall SEAL standing out by the water. Danny smiled and excused himself from the table and walked over to his lover. Danny snaked his arms around Steve’s waist. Steve closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Danny’s. “Hey.” Steve said softly. 

“Hey yourself, what are you doing over here?”

“To busy over there. I needed quite.”

Danny pulled back. “I can go.”

Steve spun around and wrapped his arms around Danny’s body. “No you are fine. The kids are fine. It’s just the extra people.”

Danny smiled. “My family.”

Steve smiled brightly, raising his eyebrows. “Just a little. I’m not use to having this many people around and loud.”

Danny laughed. “Yeah, well tomorrow wont be any better.”

“I know. But tomorrow, I’ll have you by my side all night.”

“Mmmmm, that is going to be fantastic.”

Steve nodded. “What’s going to be even better is us on a honeymoon.”

Danny frowned. “So, you going to tell me where we are going yet?”

Steve pulled Danny closer to him, kissed his lips. “We are going to the Ferienart Resort and Spa.”

Danny raised an eye at Steve. “And where the hell is that?”

Steve lowered his lips to Danny’s ear, bit and sucked on the lobe. “Switzerland.”

Danny pulled back, his eyes were as large as saucers. “You….wait..what?”

Steve smiled, kissed Danny’s cheek and walked away from his blonde detective. Leaving him speechless. 

 

They spent a few more hours sharking stories about one another and several cups of scotch. Danny stood to leave with his parents. Steve was standing by the door extending his thanks for everyone coming. Danny stood back, he was the last to leave. He stepped into Steve’s space. His hands everyone, Steve’s lips everywhere.   
“Why do we have to stay apart tonight?” Steve asked, his lips ghosting along Danny’s neck.

“Bad luck to see each other before the wedding…” Danny huffed out, as Steve ran his hand down to Danny’s hard cock. “Fuck……Steve…..”

“Text me when you get to the hotel okay?”

“Ummm, yeah.” Danny moaned out. “..Steve….your….gonna……”

Steve pulled back when he heard Danny’s mother call for him. They both rested their foreheads on one another. “You better go…”

“I love you.”

“Love you to.”

 

The next morning Steve woke up early. He sighed, the sun was just hardly coming up. He dressed and went back for a run. As his feet pounded along the sand his heart rate spend up. He was anxious, he needed to get though the day before the wedding. He knew as soon as Danny was with him, he’d be okay. But not having Danny close by made him worried. He only thought about Danny and him standing up at the alter, exchanging his vows. Getting on a plane and headed to their honeymoon. All he wanted was Danny withering under him, yelling and cursing. He wanted Danny to forget his own name. Steve smiled and thought of the way Danny would come. Hard, his eyes rolling in the back of his head. The way he would shutter, the way the fucked looked on Danny’s face would make Steve’s thrusting falter and case him to come into Danny. Steve closed his eyes and found himself back on his beach. He thought he better go for a swim, before he thought anymore about Danny.

 

Danny had woken up, the sun shining in the room. He groaned and looked at the clock on the nigh-stand. It was nearly eleven am. He sat up and scrubbed his face with his hands. He stood up and went to change his clothes. He missed waking up to Steve. Every morning when Steve would work out, he would come back with a cup of coffee for Danny to enjoy in bed while Steve got ready for the day. Usually then Steve would go wake up kids and get breakfast ready while Danny got ready for work. It took him much longer of course cause his hair was nearly impossible. He sighed and took the key card and went in search of his family down the stairs for a brunch. Once there he found a seat next to Rachel and Charlie. Stan and Grace was on the other side of the table. Grace reached across and took Danny’s hand. He smiled and went to his food. 

“Daniel…” Rachel reached behind Charlie and touched his shoulder lightly. “…is something wrong? Are you okay?” Danny looked over at her. 

“I’m okay. I um…I just miss Steve.”

Rachel nodded and smiled lightly. “Why don’t you give him a call? I have to go over to the house and pick up a few things for the kids, do you have anything to give him?”

Danny sucked in his lip. “Yeah. Come by my hotel room before you go?”

Rachel nodded and smiled. “Sure Danny.”

 

Danny had sat on the bed after Rachel left. He held my phone in his hand, it was nearly one by the time he was able to give Steve a call. He pushed the speed dial button and waited for Steve to pick up. 

“Danny….” Steve breathed out. “…you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Are you okay? You seem out of breath.”

“I am.” Steve breathed hard. “I’m anxious so I’ve been working out all morning. I packed after you left last night.”

“Why anxious babe?”

Steve laughed. “I hate being away from you. I just feel like this is such a important milestone and we should be together.”

Danny huffed out. “I know. Soon though.”

“Six hours and thirty seven minutes and 29 seconds.”

“How the fuck Steven? Really?”

Steve bit his lip. “You gonna rant at me Danny?” His tone was playful. 

Danny knew that tone. “I would….” He smiled. Knowing it turned Steve on. “But our children are on their way over with Rachel, so you better behave.”

“Fuck.” Steve mumbled. “I just miss you.”

“Me too.” Danny sighed, laying back on the bed. “Rachel has a present for you, from me.”

“Can I send her back your present?”

“Yeah….” Danny pushed his hand through his hair. “…I love you Steve.”

“I love you too Danno.”

“Go back to working out, I’m sure pretty soon people will be there to bug the shit out of you.”

Steve shook his head even though Danny couldn’t see him. “No, I told everyone not to even come near my house till 17:30.”

Danny laughed. “Kono has a key.”

“I’ll change the damn locks, seriously. I just want the kids here for a bit. Rachel is helping me with something so I can spend a little time with the kids.”

“Thanks for loving them Steve, I couldn’t have asked for anything better.”

“Thanks Danno. Gotta go, I think they are here. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

 

While Steve played with the kids in the back yard, the sand and the water; Rachel was busy reading over the vows that Steve had written for Danny. She managed to hold it together, even though all she really wanted to do was cry. She walked out to the lanai and watched as her children played with Steve. She sat there, with the present for him next to her as she drank from the bottle of water. After a while Steve came up with the kids. 

“Charlie, go get water. Finish it, get a bar I made from the fridge. Finish it, and then go shower in my bathroom.” Steve said throwing a towel at the boy.

“Okay Dad!” Charlie yelled out while walking towards the house.

Steve stood there in shock. He shook his head and looked over at Rachel. “Did he..?”

Rachel smiled brightly at him and nodded her head. 

“Dad, can I make a smoothie, and then shower?” Gracie asked Steve.

He opened his mouth as tears started to fall down his cheeks. He smiled and pulled her into a hug. “I love you and your brother so much.” He managed to say in a sob, he pulled her back and looked at her. “No.” He smiled. “Go get ready, and I’ll make one for you before you leave okay? Until then, drink water and get a bar.”

She nodded. “Thanks Dad, Love you.”

Steve had to swallow the lump in his throat. He sat down in front of Rachel. “Does Danny and Stan know?”

Rachel smiled. “Yes Danny knows, they asked him for his permission this morning. And……” Rachel looked down at her hands and that’s when Steve noticed it. Her ring was gone. “Stan and I are divorcing. Keeping things civil until you and Danny return.”

Steve leaned forwards and placed a hand on hers. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s quite alright Steve.” She sighed. “It’s for the best. I just have to focus on the baby, and my kids.”

Steve nodded. “Rachel, if you need to stay here while we are gone. Please, don’t think twice.”

“I may take you up on that offer Steven.”

”It’s no trouble. Gracie and Charlie have a key, and they both know the code to the security system.”

Rachel smiled. “Thank you.”

“Now, my present for Danno is by the front door. Will you take it to him for me?”

“Of course, have you opened yours yet?”

Steve looked at the bag next to him. He picked it up and dug through the tissue paper to find a black box. Steve shook it a little, wondering what exactly was in it He shrugged and opened it. Tears springing to his eyes. “Danny….Danny…Danny…” Steve whispered like a mantra.

“What is it?” Rachel asked, biting her lip. 

Steve handed her the box. “It’s my father’s pocket watch. It was broken.”

“It’s beautiful.” Rachel ran her finger across the gold. There was a wave etched into it. She turned it over. “It says ‘Anything for you, Steve.”

Steve closed his eyes and shook his head. He opened them to get the card out. 

 

Steven J. McGarrett, 

You have brought so much into my life, it started with your father. Since he can’t be here today for you, I thought by having this with you today might ease the pain. I love you. Idiot, don’t be late!

Steve laughed and handed the card to Rachel, taking the watch back. He smiled. “I love him.”

Rachel smiled. “I know you do, thank you for loving our children.”

Steve nodded. “You and that baby are Ohana too.”

She smiled brightly at Steve.

Once Rachel and the kids left, Steve cleaned up the kitchen from the smoothie mess they had made. Three smoothies to go. He downed one for himself and found his way up to the bedroom. He got their bags they had both packed the day before and carried them down stairs. He locked the door and set the alarm. Climbing back up the stairs, Steve crawled back into bed to take a nap before the main event started. 

 

Danny had woken up the the sound of someone pounding on his hotel door. He sighed and shuffled towards it, flinging it open and growling. “I was sleeping.”

“Yes Daniel, and your children wanted to see you.” Rachel said softly. “And I have this present for you from Steve.”

Danny smiled as everyone came in. He sat down on the chair, with Rachel taking the other one. He looked up as the kids were entertaining themselves with some hand clapping game. “How did he look Rachel?”

She laughed a little and crossed her legs. “Fine. He looked fine. I think seeing the kids helped.”

Danny smiled. “Always does.” Danny took the envelope from Rachel, six items falling from a letter. He picked them up and looked at them, six tickets to the Hilton and swim with the dolphins. Danny couldn’t keep his emotions in check, he let several tears fall from his eyes. He chanced a glance at Rachel, she smiled softly. He passed the tickets to her and looked at the neatly hand written letter from Steve. 

 

Danny Williams, 

 

My God so much has happened since we worked the first few cases together. I loved you back then you know, I wanted you to have a good weekend with Gracie. Something she would always remember. You haven’t always been able to have that with Charlie, so on a day of your choosing we are going to spend the weekend as a family at the Hilton. Except you will take Charlie to see the dolphins, while Gracie and I go hiking. Then we will do it again as a family. I love you Danny, remember anything for you. Anything.

 

Yours, Steve

Danny stared at the letter in total shock. He wiped his eyes and folded it up and handed it over to Rachel. “Would you uhhh…keep those for me please?”

Rachel nodded. “Didn’t he do this once before?”

Danny nodded. “Yeah…” His voice was wrecked, he cleared his throat. “For Gracie and I. He’s recreating it for Charlie and I.”

Rachel leaned forward and touched Danny’s knee softly. “I’m so glad you found someone that is treating you the way you deserve Daniel. And someone who will love our kids and give them stability.”

Danny looked up to Rachel’s eyes. “Everything okay?”

She nodded. “Stan and I are divorcing. It’s okay though. Steve said I could stay at your house while you are gone.”

“Yes, of course. Make yourself at home.” Danny leaned and took Rachel’s hand into his own. “We are here for you. Don’t forget that okay?”

She nodded. “Thanks Danny. Really.” She checked her watch. “Well, I better get these two back to get ready. You need to get ready yourself. Call if you need anything.”

Danny smiled, stood up and hugged her. “Thank you.”

Danny hugged the kids and watched as they went down the hall towards their hotel room. Danny walked back in to his hotel to get ready for the most important event in his life. The wedding to his true love, Steve. 

 

The out door location at the Hilton where the weddings take place was beautifully decorated. Blue seat covers with gray ribbons on the inside of the isles. White flowers spaced perfectly, while candles were spread through out the area, creating a soft glow. White tinkle lights creating a canopy above the guests. A arch way where Steve and Danny would stand with the was covered un green leaves and white plumeria’s. The guests started to fill up the seats as Steve stood near by greeting guests. He was nervous, but not letting the emotions take over his face. He looked up when Lou and Chin walked over to him. “Hey.” Steve said with a lazy smile. 

Lou laughed. “Boy you are whipped.”

Steve laughed. “Yeah maybe. Or it’s the bourbon.”

“You ready Steve?” Chin asked. 

Steve nodded. “Is Danny?”

“Oh he’s ready alright…” Kono said walking up to them. “And he looks fucktastic.”

“KONO!” Steve scolded, but blushed. 

Everyone laughed. But Steve was turning red. “Um, yeah. So who’s walking down the isle and who isn't?”

Lou smiled. “I guess you weren't paying attention during rehearsals.”

“Guess not.” Steve confessed.

“Danny is.” Kono said cradling the baby. “You better get up there.”

Steve swallowed hard as music started playing. He walked up to the front and watched as Chin stood behind him. Lou walked up and stood over where Danny would stand. But when the doors opened and Steve saw Danny. He nearly choked. His hair was very blond, and fluffy. Steve loved it when it was fluffy. Danny had on a gray suit pants, hugging his ass perfectly, A white shirt tucked in with a matching gray vest, buttoned up. The white dress shirt had a few buttons loose. Showing off his chest. Some stubble on his face. Steve was already a crying mess. When Danny saw Steve, the only thing he saw was how blue his lovers eyes were. The suit and the dress shirt bringing out the blue in Steve’s eyes. Dark blue suit, showing off his muscles in every angle. A very light blue shirt with two of the buttons loose. Danny was happy that Steve didn’t shave, he loved the feel of his stubble on his skin. Danny was crying, just at the emotion that Steve was showing. Steve never showed this kind of emotion, let alone in front of people. It warmed Danny’s heart. 

 

Danny reached Steve and they both wiped at their tears. Steve and Danny starting to laugh. 

“Ridiculous how much I’m crying.” Danny mumbled, taking Steve’s hands in his own.

Steve laughed. “I know. I feel like you made me all warm and cuddly.”

Danny smiled. “Fuck you.”

Steve leaned in and pushed his lips against Danny’s ear. “Later.”

Danny shot a death look at Steve. Steve just smiled. He mouthed, love you. Danny mouthed it back. 

 

They stood in front of the officiant, Mark. “I understand you have written your own vows.” Both men nodded. “Danny, go ahead.”

 

Danny and Steve turned to one another, and held hands. “Steve…..” He looked into his lovers eyes. “….I feel like I’ve been waiting forever for this. The last two and a half years have been so trying, so tiresome. But we have made it. We have beat the odds. You think you came back broken….” Danny shook his head, tears already falling form his eyes. “….I was the broken one. I was so broken I was hardly functioning. But you walked through those doors and it was like my life began again. I love you Steve, I’m so glad you are here with me right now. I Can’t wait to start this journey with you, to be with you every day. I’d do anything for you Steve. Anything, for you.”

Steve smiled and wiped at his eyes. He swallowed hard. “Danny….” Steve said almost in a whisper. His voice was already filled with emotion. “….God….I had everything written but now that I’m standing here I can’t remember a single thing………” Steve laughed and squeezed Danny’s hands tighter. “….Without you Danny I am nothing. Without Gracie and Charlie, I am nothing. You gave me something I’ve always wanted. A family. Today, they both called me Dad. My heart stopped and my chest got tight. They both have accepted me into their lives. But you, God……you came into my life and you hit me.” Steve laughed at the memory, Danny smiled and nodded. “…..I loved you then. I loved you the moment you hit me. When you rescued me from Korea, and then Afghanistan. I loved you more…..” Steve closed his eyes and took a breath. “….when I came back and I saw you the first time I loved you so much more. You waited for me. You were there for me, through the recovery and my stupid mistakes……” Steve took a deep breath. “…….I will do anything Danny to make you happy. You are my heart and my soul, you make me a better me. I love you. Anything, for you.” Steve was full on crying, Danny pulled Steve into him. Letting the giant goof, hide his face in the crook of Danny’s neck. Danny’s lips found his ear. “Easy there…let’s finish this okay?”

Steve nodded and straightened up. They exchanged rings and looked at Mark with a grin on their faces. “By the power invested in me, I pronounce you husbands. Commander Steven and Danny McGarrett-Williams.” He the man smiled. “You make kiss.”

Steve stepped closer to Danny, his left arm around Danny’s rib cage his right hand went to the side of Danny’s neck gently pulling his new husband forward. Steve smiled at Danny and tilted his head to the left, their lips meeting. Tongues gently massaging one another. Danny wrapped his arms around Steve. Steve pulled back and bumped their noses together and kissed Danny again, he pulled back and looked into his lovers eyes. “I love you Danny.” Danny rested his forehead against Steve’s. “I love you.”

 

The reception was beautiful. They ate a late dinner, and mingled around. Talking with guests. Danny would watch Steve from afar and wonder how the hell did that man choose him. He shook his head and smiled anyways. 

“Excuse me, Mr. Williams?” A staff member said. 

“It’s McGarrett-Williams, how can I help you?”

She smiled nervously. “Sorry, I couldn’t find Mr. McGarrett, can you sign this final bill please?”

Danny nodded. “Of course.” He took the paper and the pen and looked down at his. “What the fuck?”

“Is there something wrong?”

“Are these numbers correct?” Danny asked. 

She nodded. “We were told not to show you this, but….”

Danny was dumb founded, scribbled his name on the paper and went right to his new husband. He was talking with Megan and Bella. “Excuse me, Steve..”

Steve smiled and pulled Danny into his side. “Hey baby, where you been?”

“Signing for our $60,000 wedding.” Danny’s eyes were full of anger. 

Steve grinned and looked at Bella and Megan for help. Megan shook her head. “Don’t look at me, I had the same expression when I found out you returned to 5-0.”

“Yeah I get that feeling almost daily. Bella?” Danny said. 

She shook her head. “Sorry, I helped keep this all a secret. That’s what best friends are for, so I think I better go find Kelly, get a dance in before we head out.”

“Danny, just listen. I wanted to give you something great okay? It’s not like we can’t afford it. What do you think I did with my years of Navy pay? I got two huge payouts from when I was injured. It’s fine.”

“Are you telling me your rich?” Danny asked with a smile. 

Steve nodded. “Yeah. I invest money.”

“But you wont open your wallet for beers and wings at sidestreets?”

Steve just smiled and pulled Danny closer. Kissing him. “We have to go soon Danny, we have a place to catch. But I have one last surprise. Let me go make sure it’s set.”

Danny nodded and Steve took off. The MC announced that everyone needed to head outside, so that’s where Danny found himself with Charlie, Grace and Megan. “What’s he got planned?”  
Megan shrugged. “No idea.”

“Fire works Danno?” Charlie asked. 

“No buddy, Uncle Steve doesn’t like those. It scares him.”

“It’s Dad. Not Uncle Steve.”

“Right, sorry.” He looked at Grace and smiled. 

A moment later Steve stood behind Danny wrapped his arms around his new husband, Danny leaned back against Steve. “Ready?”

“I suppose, what for though?”

As if on cue, bright flashes of lights filled the air. When the first boom hit, Steve just tightened his grip on Danny, only tensing up a little bit. Keeping himself behind Danny, as if Danny would protect him from the evil lights. Megan glanced a look at Steve. He kept his eyes closed, she noticed how he would tense up every time the boom would come. She wondered why he would do this if it made him so uncomfortable. Ten minutes later Steve opened his eyes when it was over, he kissed Danny’s temple. 

Danny turned around to face Steve. “You okay?”

Steve nodded. “I’m okay.” He turned to look at Megan. She motioned with her head for Steve to follow her. “I’ll be back in a minute, then we have to go.” Danny nodded and watched Steve walk away with Megan. 

“So what was that about?” Megan asked. 

Steve rubbed the back of his neck. “Charlie was talking to Gracie about how great it would be to have fireworks at the wedding….” Steve swallowed hard. “….I wanted to uhh….I wanted to give something to Charlie.”

Megan smiled. “Because of the issue on the 4th of July?”

Steve shrugged. “Maybe. I just….Charlie he is special to me. I wanted him to not miss out on something because of me.”

Megan nodded. “I understand that. I do, but putting yourself in that kind of danger isn’t the best idea.”

“I wouldn’t have done it if I didn’t feel safe. I knew they were coming, I knew it was going to happen. I had kept my eyes closed and focused on Danny.”

Megan nodded. “We will need to talk about this later.” She smiled. “I believe you have a plane to catch.”

Steve smiled. “I do. Thanks Megan.” Steve pulled her into a warm hug. “For everything. See you in a few weeks.”

 

She nodded and watched as Steve went towards his friends. Steve walked up to Danny. “Ready?”

“Yup, lets go.”

Steve turned to Bella. “Thanks for everything. Coffee on me when we get back.”

She laughed. “Right, you mean it’s on me.”

“Us partners gotta stick together, I’ll make sure he pays.” Danny said nudging Steve. 

Steve pulled Bella into a hug. “Thanks, we will send you pictures.”

“Details, please. I need details.”

Steve and Danny laughed. 

They got into Chin’s car as the drove them to the airport. They got checked in and boarded the plane. Once on the plane they found their seats and got comfortable. Steve held Danny’s hand, kissed the top of his lovers hand. “Did you see what I had inscribed on our rings?”

Danny shook his head no and pulled the ring off of his finger. “Anything for you.” He looked up at Steve. “Yours said this too?”

Steve smiled and held Danny’s hand again. “Yes.”

“I love you Steve.”

Steve scooted down and laid his head on Danny’s shoulder. “I love you too.” He put in a pair of ear buds. “Pick a movie Danno. We will watch it together.”

Danny smiled and bit his lip. “We could just join the mile high club?”

Steve laughed. “It’s a long fight Danno, lets just pace ourselves.”

Danny laughed, he knew this time with Steve would be special.”

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? Do you want more? How much more? What do you want to see? Let me know, looking for a beta!


End file.
